


Scouting Silas

by DprLvr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, B/B - Freeform, Complete, Diaper Sex, Diaper Usage, Diapers, First Time, Gay, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss Play, Trust, diaper love, group diapers, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 67,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Scouting Silas

****Warning, this story contains scenes of gay boy diaper erotica, of young boys finding themselves and all that they are. If this sort of thing goes against your beliefs or laws, then please leave now. Should you continue to read anyway, I hope that you enjoy. As always, should you wish to do so, I would love to hear your comments, feel free to email me at erich5748 at ymail.com. Please know, though, that this story, and all my others, remain my sole property, and should you wish to post them elsewhere, I ask that you request permission first. Remember that this is a free site, but requires our donations to keep it going free of charge, please do what you can, as I do what I can, so that we can all enjoy all these stories. Thanks, I hope that you enjoy.****

Silas is a cute little, high energy boy of seven, almost eight he would tell people, he has blond hair, deep blue eyes, cute little round face with a round little button of a nose. He is shy and introverted, more often than not he would rather be by himself. He loves to read, and he loves movies too, but he also loves to run and play outside, just not usually with other kids. His dad, Jake, is forever on him to try and go out and play with other kids, and for that reason, Jake has had Silas in scouts since he was five, at first it was Beavers, now he is in cub scouts. He has a really good time, and he does play with the others, but, it is not what he wants to be doing either.

So far Silas has never went on one of the overnight excursions that the group has gone on, but the group is scheduled to go on their very first true camping trip. Silas at first point blank refused, and Jake told Silas flat out that he refuses to accept Silas' refusal, that it will be good for Silas to do this, that he is doing it, and Silas is not at all happy with this.

“What about my diapers, how am I gonna hide them?” He all of a sudden asked his dad the night before he was to leave. “All the others there will see and tease me.”

“First of all, no one hasta know anything. You can get changed in private, you know how to change yourself just fine, you just prefer me to do it for you still, and I still like changing my beautiful baby boy too, so there's no worries there at all. I'd say we could get you some Pullups, but you wet way too much for them, but really, there's no need to, like I said, you can change yourself just fine. Second, I talked to Peter about it, and he says that there are several other bed wetters that he's aware of, and there are usually at least eight to ten every year.”

“You told him, but, you said you'd never tell anyone?” Silas nearly screeched out, mortified that his dad had told his cub scout leader his big secret.

“Actually, no, I asked him if he knows of any bed wetters in the troop, and he told me that he knows of at least six, though he did ask if that was the reason you refused to go on overnight trips, and I told him that you would rather I not answer that.”

“That still says yes.” He pouted angrily.

“You see it as this massively big deal, and for no reason. Especially at your age, a good portion of boys still wet the bed. You're really gonna haveta get used to it though, you already know you inherited my issue, the doctor already told us that you'd more than likely be in diapers for bed your whole life, just like me, it doesn't bother me, and I did all sorts of cool things with scouts and cadets, and other than the odd ribbing, no one ever treated me any differently, I just simply told them that I have no night time control, that it'll always be like that, and that's it. Now, you are going, I'm sorry, I haveta put my foot down on that, it will be good for you, you do need to do this, and you do not need me there to be your shield. You know I'd do anything for you, but you're allowing your shyness to control you, to disallow you from having any fun, from going out and doing new and fun things, and I'm sorry, I simply can't allow it. Like my dad did for me, because I was the same as you once upon a time, I now must do for you. You truly do needta get out there, learn to play and have fun with others, and go and do scary things without daddy there to protect you.”

“But....but....but....”

“I'm sorry Baby, there's to be no arguments on this. You have to man up and do it, and I won't accept any tears on it either. You know full well that I consider bursting into tears because you're scared or mad to be blackmail, and that I do not accept that, so, there's no point.”

Silas was mad at his dad, and so, said nothing else to him the entire night. Jake knows what he is doing, and even how he feels, he recalls having the exact same conversation with his father at pretty near the exact same age. So, like his dad before him, Jake is allowing Silas to stew. Silas even got himself ready for bed that night, not even asking his dad to get him ready for bed, even though he would have much preferred his loving daddy to come and diaper him up.

It is not even that Silas hates that he has to wear diapers to bed every night, that does not bother him in the least, he is just so fearful of others finding out and belittling him for it, again. A little more than an hour later, when Silas went to bed, he did so without saying goodnight even, but felt so guilty from it, though, that he cried himself to sleep. Again, Jake knows and understands why he had done so. He also knows that he has to do so, as much as it hurts to do it, to allow his little man to grow up.

Silas is already so independent, he does not like anyone to do anything for him, he almost never asks anyone for help, he would much rather figure it out on his own. Jake is good with this, though he does still help Silas a lot as well, he is the only one that Silas will allow to help him in fact.

The entire next day before they had to leave, Silas was moping, though he did hug and kiss and cuddle with his daddy and apologized to him, and asked him to help him get cleaned up this morning, and Jake happily took Silas to his room, where he laid Silas down, and proceeded to remove his very wet diaper, clean him up gently, and then slipped on his underwear. Silas, like his dad, does not wear anything over his diaper once he is wearing it, since there is no point in wetting something else should he leak. Pretty much as soon as Jake had Silas all cleaned up, he too removed his diaper and cleaned himself up as well, and put on his underwear, and for almost the rest of the day, they were in only their underwear.

Even though it is a school day, they are both home. Silas does most of his schooling at home, and Jake does most of his work from home. They live so far from town that it really is easier not to drive Silas to school every day, though they used to. That of course does not help Silas' natural shyness, hence the scouts, as well as always trying to have other kids over for Silas to play with as often as possible.

Finally it came time to pack Silas up for his first weekend camping trip.

“Now, Baby, when at home, neither of us wear jammies, we just wear our nice thick thirsty tape on baby diapers and nothing else. Clearly you can't do this there, so I bought you a couple things that I think will come in handy.”

“What Daddy.” Silas asked, used to having them called baby diapers, his dad has called them that since long before Silas was born.

“I bought you a few diaper shirts and a couple pairs of pajamas with a drawstring waist. The diaper shirts are so that no matter what, the band of your diaper will never show, and the jammies with the drawstring ensure that your pants can't fall down low enough to show off your cute little baby diapered bum. Getting more than one was simply just in case you needed more, because leaks happen.”

“Oh. I've never even slept in clothes, will I be able to?” He asked.

“Well, you have, you just don't remember it, and I'm sure you'll be just fine. Peter told me that he'll have you boys all go get into your jammies, and then you're gonna sit out by the campfire, and then you're gonna do a really nice night hike, and yes, get into your diaper then like you normally would. You'll probably end up staying up later than you're used to, so I'm sure you'll be good and tired, and so, I'm certain you'll sleep just fine.”

“Oh. What if I haveta go pee though?”

“Has that ever stopped you once I have you diapered and ready for bed. Neither of us ever does once we have our diapers on, they hold up just fine anyway.”

“Oh, I guess so.”

“Exactly. Look, I know you've never admitted it, but I'm certain you love your diapers every bit as much as I do, and I doubt I could give them up now, even if my brain started working correctly.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I'm the same, but really, you wouldn't either?”

“No, and I suspect you were already feeling that way by the time you were five, maybe six.”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

“Daddy.”

“Yes Baby.” He asks, though he already suspects what Silas plans to ask, due to the massive blush that Silas instantly got.

“Have you ever wanted to wear diapers during the day?” Silas asked as quickly as he could.

“Yes. You?”

“Yeah. Have you?”

“Yes. You?”

“Yeah. How often?”

“More than you realize. How about you, though I'm pretty sure I always knew?”

“You did? Probably more than I shoulda. How often Daddy?”

“Damn near all day, every day since I was ten. There's fewer and fewer days that I'm not wearing a diaper nowadays, to tell you the truth.”

“Oh. Why'd you never let me know that?”

“You already know the answer, don't you?”

“Yeah, if I had've seen you like that, I would've always done the same, wouldn't I?”

“Exactly.”

“Daddy, would you diaper me up please?”

“Are you sure Baby?”

“Yeah, if they're gonna make fun of me for wearing diapers, I may as well make it worthwhile.” He grinned cutely.

“That's my boy. I wondered how long it'd take you. I was your age too when the desire to wear all day every day was getting so strong that it was a fight to not wear, and I said to heck with it when I was ten, and have been wearing pretty near every day since.”

“You told me that your dad had the same problem too, did he wear all day too?”

“No, at least not when I was a kid. He only had cloth diapers, so they were really hard to hide during the day, though, not long after I started wearing all day, so did he, once he got to truly enjoy disposable baby diapers, since he'd always had cloth, and was used to them, that's all he wore, even though for me he gave me disposable.”

“Oh. Cool.”

Jake took care of stripping Silas and then getting him into his diaper. He also grabbed one of the diaper shirts that he had bought for Silas and put that on him, and then got him redressed. Though try as he might, no matter how much he twisted and turned, as he looked at himself in the mirror, Silas could not see that he was diapered. He could hear it though, but knew that no one else likely would, unless it was super quiet around him.

Now that Silas is going to need more diapers, Jake packed even more, as well as the other two diaper shirts that he had bought for Silas at the same time. He had known that this day was coming, he had seen all the signs lately, Silas was wearing more and more often, and so, he had bought Silas all that he will be needing, especially the slightly thinner daytime diapers that Jake had surprised Silas with.

Silas' sleeping bag was put with his bag, his flashlight and lantern were checked to make sure the batteries were fresh, as well as one more set was put in his bag for just in case, and everything else that he would be needing was added as well. Finally they are on their way.

“So, you super excited to be going on your first weekend camp?”

“No.”

“You'll be fine.”

“Yeah, tell that to my stomach, it keeps feeling like I'm gonna barf.”

“Yeah, know how you feel. You'll be fine though, it'll be good for you, and I bet you're gonna have a blast.”

Silas said nothing more to this. 

They are fortunate enough to have a really good scout camp in their own city, up in the mountains a little ways, so it is private and secure, as well as nice and secluded. There will only be the twenty three boys, three girls, their seven leaders, and probably a parent or two as well in the entire area. Silas is still not certain if this is a good or a bad thing though. It took a little more than an hour for them to arrive, since not only do they live well outside of town, and so is the camp, but they are on totally opposite sides of said town. This is the first time since Jake was twelve since he has been there, and he does not think that it has changed a bit, and it is the first time that Silas has ever been there, and he wonders what on earth they are going to do, there is absolutely nothing of any sort anywhere near them.

The camp has a few structures, two of them open walled and rather large, one has counters ringing three sides of it, Jake tells Silas this is the kitchen pavilion, while another has crude picnic tables underneath it, and of course Silas instantly knows this is their dining one. There are three small plywood buildings, looking a lot like closets in the middle of the woods, and Silas is truly mortified when he hears that those are their bathrooms, and is almost glad that he is wearing diapers, though he wonders what he will do when it comes time to have his morning dump. Jake laughs at him and tells him that they are not that bad, and that they are kept well clean and they rarely smell.

Already about half the people that are supposed to be there are there, and nearly all their parents still, though Silas knows most of them will be leaving. Jake leads Silas over to his leader.

“Hey there Peter, here's Silas.”

“Oh, good, go ahead and sign him in over there, and you can come with me to get your tent Silas. You and Thomas are sharing this weekend, but he's not here yet. When he gets here, you two can put your tent up together and get it all set up how you want it, okay.”

“Oh, okay. Daddy, don't leave yet.” Silas said, parting ways, and heading somewhere with Peter.

“I won't.” Jake said to Silas' retreating back, almost laughing at the look that Silas had given.

“Here you go Buddy, this is a five man tent, so you and Thomas will have tonnes of room, mind you, almost all of them are the same size. Since Thomas isn't here yet, you get to pick the spot where you put your tent, just remember what we talked about in how to choose the best tent site.”

“I remember.”

Peter headed out, leaving Silas to himself now, and so, he started scoping the area for a good spot. He remembered that he needed to find higher ground, flat, free of rocks and major debris, and that inside a tree line to get them out of the wind is also a plus. He also did not want to be right next to someone else, so he searched for a few minutes until he found a really good spot, where no one else would be able to set right up next to them. In the back of his mind, Silas is kind of glad that out of all the kids that Peter could have partnered him with, that he had put Thomas with him, since he is probably the only other kid there that Silas truly likes, and can actually talk to. He probably did that on purpose, but then, Thomas is much the same as he is in the shyness department though.

Jake came strolling up just as Silas was starting to unpack the tent.

“You wanna know something funny?”

“What?” Silas asked.

“This is the exact spot I always chose as well. High enough to not get wet, into the trees enough to not worry about wind, flat enough to not roll down a hill, and only just enough space around it to fit the one tent, so that no one else was right next to me.”

“Cool. That's exactly why I chose it too.”

“Yeah, knew why you did. Now, I want you to let go and have fun, pretend as if you're not in the least bit shy. You've known most of these kids for a couple years already, you know they're nice kids, and Peter will watch and ensure nothing bad happens, like he always does for every last one of you.”

“Do you really haveta go?”

“Yes.”

“I'd feel lots better if you stayed though!”

“I know, but it also wouldn't let you grow and become the man that you wanna be some day. I know, you'll always be my beautiful baby boy, that'll never change, but you also need to grow up and learn to do scary and fun things. Daddy can't and shouldn't be there for you every time you're scared or nervous, that's not good for you. I promise you, you'll be okay. Now, come gimme hugs and kisses bye bye Baby, I haveta get going.”

“I know.” Silas said sullenly.

Silas did give his loving daddy powerful hugs and kissed him goodbye, and even though Jake can see the tears in Silas' eyes, he knows that he is not allowed to cry and make a big fuss, that that will only make things worse. His daddy is forever telling him that to be a man means he needs to stand up tall and proud and face his fears with no tears. With that being said, he also teaches Silas to cry when he needs to as well, and come to his daddy for hugs to make him feel better.

“I'm proud of you, I know how scared and nervous you are, I see it in your eyes, but just like it was good for me, so too will it be for you. You're acting good and strong, and soon, it won't even be acting. I promise, the more you force yourself to be strong, the stronger you'll become, just like us building all these muscles of yours. Now, one more kiss, then I gotta go, I have a date tonight.”

“I know. Adam?”

“No.”

“What's his name?”

“You don't know him yet, I might introduce you if we work out.”

“So, another new boyfriend.”

“Yeah, Adam just couldn't accept the diapers. That's okay.”

“Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of too.”

“I know, but when the time's right, the girl or boy of your dreams will come along and won't care about them. I've had a few, you know that, we've had a few living with us over the years.” Jake said, always careful to ensure he says both, so as not to pressure Silas into anything, though he is also certain as to a couple things about his young son that he doubts very seriously that Silas even realizes yet.

“Yeah, I know. You haven't had a woman in a long time though.”

“None have come along that I liked. Now, let me go Baby, I gotta go.”

“Okay, love you Daddy.”

“Love you too Baby.”

Jake set Silas down and turned to walk away. Silas brushed a stray tear away, but then turned and started pulling out his tent. Silas has known that his dad was bi pretty near his whole life, and that he has had several boy and girl friends, and he is okay with that. 

Silas found the instructions for the tent right on the flap of the tent bag, and so he read them quickly, and found that it is shockingly simple to set up. So, before Thomas and his dad even arrived, Silas had the tent almost totally set up, and the only thing left to do was put the fly up and secure it all.

“So, I guess we're sharing, huh.” Thomas said as he walked up by himself, his dad going and signing him in.

Thomas is the same age as Silas, they are just about the same height, he too is quite slim and fit, from always being so active, and he has medium cut, medium coloured brown hair. He almost always wears his mischievous grin that the teachers automatically think means trouble, but the young boy has a heart of gold, and is never a distraction, even though he has serious problems in sitting still for any length of time.

“Yeah, kinda glad it's you that I haveta share with.”

“Same. How can I help. Peter said we were supposed to set this up together, but you have it almost all done already.”

“Yeah, can't just stand around waiting, if I'm not moving, I'm dying.”

“Yeah, know how you feel.” Thomas giggled. Thomas has been told that he has ADHD, and so is always a little hyper active, Silas could probably be considered the same.

“I just haveta put on the fly and secure it all, but the tent's too tall for me to do alone anyway, so I'd hoped you'd get here soon to help.”

They managed to get it all done in just a few minutes, working together to do something that neither alone would have been able to do. Peter came up just as they were finishing up, to check it out, and decreed it perfect, that they had done a wonderful job, and to now go ahead and get their gear all set up and stowed.

They both entered the shockingly spacious tent for just the two small boys, and started getting their beds ready. They both rolled out their foam mats first, and then put out their sleeping bags. Silas put his pillow down, and just as he was doing that, Thomas was pulling something from his bag, and out spilled four Goodnites. Thomas was positioned in just such a way that he knew that Silas had seen, and he looked up with tear filled eyes, ash white, and clearly in fear.

“Please, don't tell anyone that I'm a baby.” He whispered, crying openly now.

“I'd never call anyone a baby, unless they wanted me to, like I like my daddy to call me still, because I wear diapers to bed too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, except Pullups don't hold enough for me, so I wear tape on baby diapers instead.” Silas smiled warmly to Thomas.

“Really.”

“Yeah, see.” Silas said, pulling out the large bag inside his pack, holding all the diapers he has, and showed Thomas.

There are easily more than twice as many diapers as Silas would need for the weekend.

“Wow.”

“Do you ever wear your diapers during the day?” Silas asked.

“Yeah, kinda haveta at times. If the school thinks I'm overactive, it's nothing compared to my bladder. I kinda pee my pants, a lot, but only just a tiny bit at a time. The doctor says there's something wrong inside my bladder that doesn't work properly.”

“Oh, I wear all day too, my problem's inside my head, but it only affects me at night, but, I just kinda like wearing them during the day.”

“I do too, but I kinda actually need 'em too, I just never let my daddy see me wearing them, but I do liketa wear them during the day sometimes 'cause it's way better. What are those diapers like, they look way nicer 'an my Goodnites do?”

“Wanna try one on, I have a spare diaper shirt that you can wear as well, and this way you won't haveta worry about peeing your pants for the entire night.”

“I'd really like that, only, I don't know how to put one on.”

“That's okay, I can do you, and then at bedtime, maybe we can change each other, since I prefer someone else to diaper me up.”

“Oh, okay, could we?” Thomas asked almost excitedly.

“Sure. Strip and then lay down.”

Silas watched as Thomas stripped bare, and as Thomas removed his underwear, showing off his hard little boys erection, Silas got very tight in his diaper, and feelings that he had never felt before started flowing through him.

“Wow, your peepee's really hard.” Silas groaned quietly to ensure no one heard them.

“Yeah, doesn't yours ever do that?”

“Oh yeah, all the time.”

“Oh, good.” He said, and then laid down.

Silas grabbed his baby lotion and diaper rash cream, as well as one of the diapers, which he opened up and slipped under Thomas' cute little upraised baby bum. As soon as the diaper was in position, Silas went about lotioning and creaming Thomas good and proper, and before too long, though Silas did not realize what he was doing, he was masturbating his friend, and Thomas was moaning and sighing, probably too loud, but neither boy cared.

Then, all of a sudden, the feelings all slammed into Thomas, and he had his very first orgasm. This caused Silas to also experience his own very first orgasm. It took almost five minutes for the two baby boys to come down, and when they did, they shuddered and sighed.

“Wow, what was that?” Thomas said.

“No clue, but I liked it. That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt before.”

“Same.”

Silas went about taping Thomas up into the first real diaper that he has worn since he was four, and then he helped Thomas into his diaper shirt, and then to get dressed again.

“Wow, this diaper's so much nicer than mine are, thanks.”

“No worries. Now neither of us hasta worry about going peepee at all and having to use those nasty outhouses.”

“Actually, they're really not that bad. Besides, you're probably gonna haveta use one at at least some point, unless you wanna poopoo your baby diaper as well.”

“No, not really, though I'm not sure which would be worse.” Silas giggled.

“I think I'd rather the outhouse. I've hadta poopy my diapers before when I was sick, it's not nice.”

“Same, which is why I know too.”

“Good. Well, I guess we should go and play, huh.”

“Okay. So, you've been here before, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, what's there to do then, there's nothing here?”

“We've got lots to keep us busy, don't worry.”

Just as they exited the tent, Thomas' dad David came up to them, told Thomas that he has to get going, to have fun and behave, so on and so forth, and then gave Thomas a hug and kiss goodbye as well. What the boys did not know, however, is that David had been outside the tent for almost the entire time that they had been talking and playing, and he is truly happy for Thomas, and even Silas.

As soon as David was gone, the boys scampered off to go and play, while David also headed out to go on his hot date.

The boys joined all the other kids in running and playing, and Silas was having a good time, just like the others. So far, no one had noticed that either of the boys are diapered, and no one can even see it anyway. Once everyone who was staying for the weekend was there and all set, and all the parents who were to leave had left, Peter called them all over to the fire that he had already started, and told them all that tonight is a wienie roast for dinner, and passed out roasting sticks, there are only ten, because that is about all that they can fit around the fire at once anyway.

Silas and Thomas are in the second rotation, and they each roasted two at the same time, then as soon as their hot dogs were on their plates, for they each have to have their own that they get to clean themselves, they passed off their sticks to the next needy person, then went and prepared their buns. Thomas took just ketchup and sauerkraut, whereas Silas took ketchup, mayo, relish, and so many onions that they barely stayed on. They each also grabbed two handfuls each of the three varieties of chips that they liked. They also filled up their canteens full of the juice that was there, Silas took iced tea, while Thomas took the peach juice.

“Wow, never knew camping dinner was so good.” Silas said with a mouth stuffed well passed the capacity of an average blue whale.

“Oh yeah, it's always like this. Peter says that he buys four times more food than we actually need, and takes it as a personal offense if even so much as a crumb is left over. Wait 'til tomorrow night, Saturday nights are always the best, and breakfast tomorrow will be awesome. He always does three different types of pancakes, an entire ranch's worth of cows and pigs done as bacon and sausage, and probably that many scrambled eggs too. He says he's shocked that he's never had a kid explode even so much as once.”

“No kidding.” Silas giggled. “What kindsa pancakes does he do?”

“It changes, but he always has plain, and then either blueberry or strawberry, and usually chocolate chip and banana, but sometimes he'll also do mint chocolate chip ones. If he does the chocolate chip banana, you gotta try them, they always disappear first, they're definitely the most popular, and so, he only allows us to take two of them, so I usually take two of the fruit, and then one or sometimes two of the plain as well. My dad says it's a good thing that I have no clue how to walk and only run, 'cause the amount I eat, if I didn't run non stop, I'd get fat with the amount I eat.”

“I love blueberry pancakes, but I've never had chocolate chip and banana ones, so I'll definitely try one.”

“Take two, if you don't eat it, I'll happily trade you.”

“Yeah, and I bet you're hoping I don't like them, right.” Silas giggled again.

“Definitely.”

As soon as the boys were finished eating, they went and cleaned their dishes in the sink, and then set them aside to dry, and went and started playing again; running and having fun. They played in the woods surrounding the camp, they went down the two zip lines that were put in in the trees, they climbed trees, they skipped rocks in the creek, and only once it started to get dark did any of the kids come back, and let the fire light guide them to where they needed to go.

Silas and Thomas swung by their tent and grabbed their flashlights, as did pretty near all the others, though there are always at least one or two that manage to forget theirs, and so, Peter will hand some out. Silas has two, an LED head light, as well as a hand held one, both are extra bright and powerful, and will probably supply more than enough light for them all.

“So now boys and girls, we get to do a campfire sing along, and in an hour, once it's good and dark, you'll get to go get into your pajamas, and then we're going on a hike. And no, for those that sleep naked, you're not allowed to streak through the woods.” Peter said.

“Has someone actually done that?” Silas whispered into Thomas' ear in shock.

“No, at least none that I've ever seen, though Peter says it happened when he was a kid.” Thomas giggled.

“Oh, that'd be embarrassing.”

“Meh, who cares.” Thomas giggled again.

“I wouldn't if it were you.” Silas said, though for some reason it felt deeper, and made Thomas really hard.

“Same.” Thomas said.

Given their conversation, they missed some of what Peter had said, but that was okay, they did not miss anything important. But only a second later, Peter started the first chorus.

Great big gobs of greasy, grimy gopher guts  
Chopped up monkey meat  
Percolated birdy feet  
French fried eyeballs, floating in a pool of blood  
mmmm  
And I forgot my spoon

This both shocked and sickened poor Silas, he had never heard anything so gross and funny all at the same time, but was even more surprised when every other kid there had sung along happily.

They went on from there, some of the songs were funny, others were gross as well, all in all, the perfect sing along for a bunch of kids, mostly boys.

“Okay Kids, go get into your jammies, make sure to put your socks and shoes back on, then we'll get started on our hike. We'll have some fruit before we leave, and then we'll get Smores when we get back.” Peter called out, and all the kids excitedly headed to their tents to get changed.

“What's Smores?” Silas asked.

“The most vile, disgusting thing you can possibly imagine. And they force feed us at least two.” Thomas said with as serious a face as he could possibly muster.

“Oh. I hope you're joking.”

“I am, but hopefully you hate them and I get yours. Now, we needta get into our jammies, but I need a soggy diaper change.”

“Really, you peed your diaper too?”

“Oh yeah, lots and lots. You hadta have seen how much juice I drank at dinner, and we were together the entire time, and I so totally woulda hadta go to the bathroom at least four times, since that's how many times I peepeed my diaper.”

“Awesome.” Silas said, and then they started stripping themselves.

“Wow, you look really good in just your super soggy baby diaper.” Silas groaned, and it was far deeper than he had ever heard or felt from himself, which caused Thomas to go painfully hard inside his soggy diaper, but then, so has Silas.

“Thanks, so do you.” Thomas said huskily as well.

“Go ahead and lay down, I'll change you first, and then I'll teach you how to change me.”

“Okay.”

As soon as Thomas laid down, Silas was there, opening up his very nicely wet diaper, in fact, he is every bit as wet as Silas is, and Silas was getting pretty close to maximum capacity. As soon as Thomas' diaper was pulled down, it exposed Thomas in his little seven year old hardness, and once more, Silas sighed deeply. He has no idea why, but the urge to bend down and suck Thomas' hot little erection is very much there. He knows that they simply do not have the time to do so, though, but wonders if Thomas would think that he was super weird for wanting to do that.

Silas went in with a wipe, and as soon as he pulled out Thomas' diaper, he cleaned him up, then slipped underneath him a fresh diaper, this time a thicker night time one, then quickly lotioned him up. Surprise of surprises, Thomas lasted almost exactly three seconds before having only his second ever baby boygasm, and the intense feelings that this caused in Silas, though he has no idea why that is, also caused him to cum. They both grunted and sighed, and as soon as both were down, Silas continued in what he is supposed to be doing, and finished lotioning and creaming Thomas up, before taping him up into a fresh diaper.

“Wow, you sure know how to change a diaper, if every diaper change was so good, I'd happily wear diapers all day every day, no matter what anyone said.” Thomas sighed far deeper than any seven year old is supposed to.

“Thanks. Do you think you can change me now?”

“Heck yeah.” Thomas grinned brightly, and as soon as Silas was laying in diaper change position, Thomas was there.

Thomas pulled down Silas's super soggy diaper, exposing him in his full hardness, something that Thomas has never seen before, and he too had the unmistakable urge to bend down and suck Silas like a baby soother. Tearing away his hungry gaze, Thomas grabs the baby lotion and proceeds to lotioning up Silas. Silas lasted a little longer this time, having just cum quite powerfully for a seven year old and all, but still, at most seven or eight seconds was all it took before he exploded in another baby boygasm, and this too set Thomas off, and he came at the same time.

As soon as he was down, Thomas continued doing what he is supposed to be doing, and lotioned, creamed, and then pulled up Silas' diaper, and proceeded to tape it on. How or why he seemed to know just what to do, he had no clue, but Silas never said anything.

“Wow. That was definitely the best soggy baby bum change ever. You did great. I thought you didn't know how to change a baby diaper?”

“I didn't, but I guess seeing you do it for me twice was all that I needed.”

“Good. Well, we better get into our jammies and get going.”

“Yeah. Just hope my jammies will cover this diaper, it's even thicker than the other one was.”

“Yeah, these are my night time diapers, they're thicker 'cause I wet so much, but they're even more comfortable, especially once nice and wet.”

“Mmmm, can't wait.”

They both put their diaper shirts back on, and then got into their pajamas, and finally back into their shoes.

“Can you tell?” Thomas asked a bit nervously. “No one's ever seen the Goodnites before, but this diaper's like three times thicker?”

“Only if I pat your baby bum.” Silas said, after patting said cute little baby bum.

“Mmmm, I hope no one else does, but I don't mind you doing it.” Thomas said, and then patted Silas' baby bum as well for good measure.

“Yeah, I like it when you do it too. Should we go now.”

“Yeah, we should, I want a snack and more to drink, and Peter's likely waiting.”

“Same.”

When they made it to the table that was already set up with lots of fruit ready and waiting, as well the juice and water, they found that they are not even the last. They each grabbed themselves a good sized plate full of the assorted fruits, as well as a nice large cup of juice, and as soon as they were finished their juice, they also had a cup of water. Once everyone was good to go, Peter urged everyone to fill their canteens full of water, and then they were going to head out.

This was when Silas finally noticed Peter, he had not even really looked at him before, and he burst out laughing at the pajamas that Peter is wearing. They are a one piece pajama that makes him look like a big teddy bear. Then he noticed that Peter's nine year old son Chase was wearing the exact same ones, clearly in his size. A few of the other adults and their kids were also wearing much the same, just different designs.

“Now I totally want a pair of pajamas like that.” Silas giggled when Peter looked to see why he was giggling.

“They're the best, and for camping, they're nice and warm.” Peter grinned.

Then Chase turned so that he was in profile to Silas, and with his head lamp on, as soon as Silas looked, he could have sworn that Chase was diapered as well.

Silas whispered into Thomas' ear. “Don't make it obvious, but look at Chase's bum, when you look at it right, it almost looks like he's diapered as well.”

“Oh yeah, it's well known that there are something like six bed wetters here, maybe more, Chase's worn diapers to bed his whole life too. As far as I know, he prefers Underjams. I think everyone here knows it too, and no one ever bothers him. Of course, with his dad being the leader, that probably helps. Then there's so many others that are the same, so I guess that makes it easier.”

“Who are the others, and do they know about you too?”

“No clue, and as far as I know, the only one who knows I am is Chase as well. I admitted it to him as well, since he kinda got found out about last year, so I told him I'm the same. Peter put a stop to the teasing right away, and told all of us that at that time there were at least five other bed wetters that he was aware of, and he even told everyone that he knows probably every one of their personal secrets, and that teasing, bullying, and other such nonsense will be dealt with accordingly.” Thomas said.

“Oh, that's cool. Do you kinda wish you could see him in his diaper?”

“Yeah, always have.”

“Me too. Wonder who else wears and what they'd look like in theirs.”

“No clue, but I wouldn't complain, well, unless they're the girls, girls are super yuck.” Thomas giggled.

“Yeah, I agree.”

“Okay Boys and Girls, let's get going.” Peter called out. “Now, just as a reminder, I lead the hike, no one's allowed to go in front of me, Jason's at the end of the line, no one's allowed behind him, the rest of our leaders will be patrolling the middle. Remember to respect nature, don't veer off the trails and ruin precious animal habitats, and also remember the greatest rule of all, leave no traces but your own footsteps that you were there at all. Try and keep up, we'll take periodic rests, but this is an easy hike, most of you've been on it a few times already, just never in the dark, but that also means that you'll get to see things in a way you've never seen them before, and maybe get to see animals that you've never seen before as well. Also, keep in mind, the more noise you make, the less chance of seeing animals is, so try and keep the noise down and just enjoy the hike.”

Peter started the hike, and all followed dutifully. This is not Silas' first hike, even with his troop, they have gone on several hikes together, and they are always nice. Jake has also taken Silas on some really nice hikes, especially up and around their property, since they have a lot of open space around them. This is Silas' first time on this hike though, and also the first time hiking at night. 

The hike went really well, they all saw a few owls, several bats, a couple raccoon's, and a possum as well. Though they truly did try and stay quiet, this is a group of seven to ten year old kids, so quiet to them is usually a dull roar, but they still managed not to make too much noise, and got to witness a few animals that they would rarely get the chance to see otherwise. They were out for nearly an hour by the time they made it back, and all were good and worn. Silas and Thomas had both drained their entire canteens, and are thirsty once again.

As soon as they made it back, they both got another drink, Thomas took more juice, while Silas took more water. Silas is not used to having so much sugar, his dad tries to limit his sugar intake seriously, since it is not good, and many say that it is especially not good for kids with ADHD, though Jake had read other reports that totally debunk that, but still, sugar is not good for anyone, and so, Silas is not used to getting much. Thomas is also not usually allowed a lot of sugar, but he loves it, so he usually packs in lots during camps and whatnot, when his dad is not around to curb his intake, and yes, he does know, but that is okay too.

As soon as they were back, the few adults that had stayed behind started passing out the Smores that they had already made, and so, Silas took one to at least try it. 

“It's pretty good, but wow, way too sweet for me.”

“I love these things, I could eat a dozen of them.” Thomas said happily, shoving the rest of his into his mouth.

“Yeah, and probably never go to sleep.” Peter said, sneaking up behind him.

“Be totally worth it though.” Thomas tried to say with his mouth full of sticky sweet dessert, but Peter got the gist of it anyway.

“Probably not. You'd be a right bear tomorrow, you can barely stay up this late as it is usually I'm told.”

“True.” Thomas giggled.

“Me neither. I'm usually in bed before it gets dark.” Silas admitted.

“Same, but then I'm usually up for five or so as well.” Thomas said.

“Heck, me too.” Peter said.

“Here, you wanna finish this, I just can't, too much sugar for me.” Silas said, handing his treat to Thomas, who happily took it, and shoved it into his mouth.

“You coulda just said no.” Silas giggled cutely.

“What?” Thomas giggled as well.

“Can I get some more fruit please Peter?”

“Certainly. That's what I'm getting too, I'm with you, they're just too sweet. You're certainly not like most kids in that regard, most kids have no sense of too much sweet.”

“I almost never get anything sweet, so I guess I'm just not used to it.” Silas shrugged.

“That's good though.”

“I hardly do either, and I still love it so much.” Thomas said, but then bolted to the tray that still had another dozen or so Smores on it for the taking, and by the time he made it back, it was pretty near gone, he pretty near just shoved the entire thing into his mouth.

“Good grief Boy, you're gonna explode if you eat any more.”

“Hopefully not in the tent with me.” Silas giggled.

“I just don't wanna haveta clean the tent, or explain that to his father either, come to think of it.” Peter laughed as well.

“I'm not gonna explode. Don't worry.”

“That's enough though, save some for others as well.” Peter warned.

“I will, don't worry.”

“When are we gonna go to bed, I'm getting pretty tired now?” Silas asked, sealing the question with a yawn.

“Pretty quick here. You're allowed to sit by the fire now for about half an hour before lights out is called. If you're ready to go now, you're welcome to as well, though if Thomas isn't, I suggest you try and wait, so that he doesn't wake you up when he comes and crawls in as well.”

“No, I think I'm pretty much ready now as well, so we can go now if you'd like.”

“Okay, thanks. Goodnight Peter.”

“Goodnight Boys.”

The two of them turned and headed to their tent, and went in together. They both kicked off their shoes, and Silas even took his socks off, telling Thomas that he absolutely cannot sleep with socks on.

“So, how's your diaper anyway?” Silas asked softly.

“A little wet, but really good. How about you?”

“Same. Here, let me check to see if you'll make it through the night or not.” He said, and then reached out and grabbed Thomas' soggy diapered crotch.

“Hey, mmmm, that feels nice.” Thomas said, because as soon as Silas grabbed hold of his soggy diaper, the desire to sort of rub Thomas smacked him fully in the lower head, and caused Thomas to go almost instantly hard.

“Yeah, it does.” Silas whispered.

“Let me check your soggy baby diaper too then.” Thomas whispered back, both of them very husky.

Thomas started rubbing Silas' soggy diapered crotch as well, enjoying the feel of Silas' little boy erection beneath all the soggy diaper material. For not even a minute, they rubbed each other like this, and when Thomas came, for he was first, Silas exploded as well.

“Wow, that was amazing, and your diaper is definitely good.” Silas sighed deeply.

“Oh yeah, and I think yours is as well.”

“Thanks. Well, we better get to sleep.”

“Yeah, we better. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Without even thinking of it, Silas crawled into his sleeping bag and passed right out almost instantly, not once did he stop and think that he is going to sleep in a situation that he has never experienced before, and that he should be scared. Instead, he was so tired and even sexually satisfied, though he does not know what that means yet, that it caused him to pass out and have possibly one of the very best sleeps that he has ever experienced in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as they left their boys, both Jake and David headed home to get ready for their hot date, together. They have known each other for pretty near exactly two years, since they both put their sons into Beavers. Slowly their friendship grew, both felt that the other was gay, but neither said anything about it.

Jake, though, has been searching, searching long and hard for someone who was not weirded out by the fact that he always has, and always will wear diapers to bed, and that he also enjoys wearing them during the day. In all truthfulness, however, Jake has been searching long and hard for another diaper lover, for he knows full well that he most certainly is one, even though he truly does need them at night.

David, too, has been searching long and hard, trying his best to find the boyfriend that he desired, one who understood his desire to wear diapers all day, every day. It had been a desire right from the time he was a kid, and though he has no idea where that desire came from, since he did not even so much as wet the bed once that he remembers, it has always been there. With that being said, he does suspect that it may have had a lot to do with potty training. His father had been near on brutal to him, and his father had told him that he was potty trained at the age of two, and he is certain that it was most certainly not a fun experience. Either way, his desire to wear diapers has been his largest single one since the time he was Thomas' age, hence the reason that he allows Thomas the use of his Goodnites so freely, and always looks the other way when Thomas frequently wears them during the day.

A little more than a month ago, the two of them went out for the evening, while the boys were at their Cub Scout meeting, and just sat and talked for the two hours that the meeting was. They both admitted a lot to each other, though Jake admitted first that he has to wear diapers, mostly during the night, but also lightly during the day. Well, David near on had a heart attack, finally he found someone who might just understand his desires, and so, he went out on a limb and bared his soul, and admitted everything that he desired and needed.

They really started to hit it off, and pretty near every night that the boys were at their scout meeting, the men went on a date. They have only just went out and talked lots and lots, got to really know each other, neither has gone back to the others place for some fun, both wanted nothing more than to actually have a full relationship, they are both, finally, wanting to settle down, to have the family life.

And that was also the reason for Silas absolutely having to go on this weekend camp, the men wanted to spend the weekend together as well, and this is also the reason that David had wrapped Thomas' Goodnites the way that he had, so that there would be no possible way for him to take out his pillow without having them fall out. It had taken no persuasion at all for them to have Peter put the two boys together. The men wanted and needed for the two boys to become friends. Both also know their sons well enough to think that maybe, just maybe, they could make a cute little couple themselves, eventually, since they are both still rather young.

After going home and getting cleaned up and changed into nicer clothes, the men headed to the restaurant where they were going for dinner. David was there first, and Jake showed up only a few minutes later. They were seated, and before too long, they were talking.

“So, after getting Thomas all signed in, and I stopped and talked to Peter for a few minutes, I headed to the boys' tent to say goodbye to Thomas, and you'll never guess what I heard?” David said happily.

“Ooh, this oughtta be good. Did they start something already?”

“Oh yeah. As planned, Thomas' Goodnites fell outta his pack, and of course Silas saw them, which is perfect, and so, Silas promised that he'd never make fun of someone for that, because so does he, only that he wears during the day too.

“Of course, Thomas also admitted that not only does he really needta wear all day, but that he does as often as he can get away with, that he doesn't think I know. How cute, how positively naive, and so, Thomas then said that Silas' diapers look way more comfortable and when Silas asked Thomas if he could diaper him, he instantly said yes.

“Well, as we suspected, said diapering was a good one, and they both ended up cumming. You shoulda heard them sigh, and then how Thomas sighed once he was finally into the nice thick thirsty tape on baby diaper that I know he's dreamed of for so long. Man, the amount of times I thought for sure he was gonna ask me to switch him to proper diapers is shocking, yet he never got up the courage. I hoped he would, and I probably shoulda just offered them to him, but as you probably remember, I wanted him to get the courage to ask.”

“That's awesome. I can't wait to have him spend next weekend at our place and diaper up both babies. You think he'll ask you after this weekend though?”

“Yeah, I bet you'll like that, and I'd be shocked if he doesn't ask on our way home from camp. I already have lots at home for him, so we won't even haveta stop. I just hope he'll still be wearing one of Silas'. Did he ever notice and/or ask about you packing more than twice as many diapers as he needed for the entire weekend?”

“No, not a thing, and he was there and watched as I packed them. He very clearly asked me to make sure and pack them more than well enough so that no one could see them, but not a thing about how many I packed for him. I thought for sure he was gonna, and I was just gonna tell him that better too many than not enough.”

“Good. I hope they wear all weekend together for sure, but as much as Thomas was starting to love and crave his diapers more and more, now that he's tried them, I'm willing to bet almost anything that he'll be in them full time from now on.”

“I sure as hell won't bet against you, that's for damned sure.”

From there, the men moved to other topics and had a really good meal together. Because David's house is much closer, that is where they decided to go spend their weekend together, and it was a very good weekend for both. They both finally got to experience being diaper fucked, as well as piss fucked, something that they had both said that they have desired for a long time. They got shockingly loving, they got surprisingly kinky, and they had sex so many times over the weekend that not only are they both very worn, but even more happy, especially with how they are feeling toward each other. They even talked about possibly moving in with each other, some time soon, just not necessarily right away. Probably the one thing that they both loved the most the entire weekend, were all the really nice and tender diaper changes. They would lotion and cream each other up so nicely, and tape the other up perfectly, something that neither has truly ever experienced before.

The boys woke up Saturday morning after having possibly the very best sleep that either has ever had before. They had gone to bed so tired and happy, that they had actually slept in, it is nearly seven already, and while they can hear some people out and about, it is not too much yet. When Silas rolled over, so did Thomas, and they looked to each other and smiled brightly.

“Wow, I slept waaaaaay better than I thought I would.” Silas said happily.

“I had a really good sleep too.”

“That's good. Thomas, last night, did you have some kinda naughty dreams?”

“Yeah.” He grinned and blushed all at the same time.”

“And were they about you and me, and doing kinda naughty things together, cause mine were.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Did you dream of sucking each others peepees?”

“Yeah.” He said huskily.

“Me too. I've never even thought of such a thing, but yesterday, when I changed your diaper, and I saw your peepee all hard, I thought it looked like a soother, and I was a baby who wanted, no, needed his soother.”

“Same.”

“I know we shouldn't do that here, but maybe we can ask to spend the night together and we can try that, because I know it sounds so naughty, but it feels like it'd feel real good.”

“Yeah, I agree.”

“Are you a super soggy baby boy this morning?”

“Oh yeah. How about you?”

“Oh yeah. I don't normally have quite that much to drink before bed, and I went to bed a little wetter than I normally do too, so I'm kinda surprised I didn't leak. Can I change you into a fresh baby diaper please.” Silas asked hopefully.

“Oh yeah, as long as you let me change you into a fresh baby diaper too.”

“Oh, yes please, and you mean it, you're really gonna wear with me all day today?”

“Oh heck yeah, wearing diapers is totally where it's at. I so totally wanna beg my daddy to diaper me all day from now on, but I'm scared. What if he hates me 'cause of it.”

“Then come live with me.” Silas said simply.

“That'd be way awesome.”

“Yeah. Come on, let's get us baby boys changed.”

They both crawled out of their sleeping bags, and stood up. They removed their own pajamas and diaper shirts themselves, exposing both in just their super soggy baby diapers. How neither boy had leaked is probably a miracle, but they had not, and their diapers are absolutely as full as they can get, and would not likely hold any more.

“Wow, you're super soggy, and you look really good like that.” Silas said hungrily.

“You too.” Thomas said, actually licking his lips.

Neither knew or understood why this vision does what it is doing to them, it is making them feel things that they have never felt before, it is new, it is scary, and it is beautiful. Silas is the first to reach out and start petting Thomas' super soggy diapered erection, that is just barely showing through the very thick diaper, and he moaned deeply. Thomas then reached forth as well and started petting Silas' hot little baby diapered boner, and they both sighed deeply.

The feelings are still so new, so intense, that it comes as absolutely no surprise that they cum in only a few seconds. They did not stop, though, they are both still so hard, and they are enjoying what they are doing so much, that they find that they are unable to stop. This time they last about two minutes, and when they cum, they actually slump down, panting and gasping.

“Wow, who knew that something like that could feel so, just wow.” Silas said, not able to voice what he is feeling, he just does not have the vocabulary yet to say what he feels.

“Yeah, I agree. I really haveta go peepee now, but there's no way this diaper's gonna hold it, so, can you change me please?”

“Absolutely.”

Silas started digging through his things to gather everything, and as soon as he had the two diapers and all the other diaper supplies needed, he went to Thomas, and started changing his diaper, being shockingly gentle and loving about it. Thomas is now finally soft, and Silas thinks he is so cute and tiny when he is soft, but he also knows they are almost identical in size too. Before too long, Thomas is taped up into his fresh diaper, and they trade places, and Silas also gets a very loving diaper change, and he too did not get in the least hard. Thomas too enjoyed the vision of a very well satisfied Silas.

“Have you peepeed your baby diaper yet?” Silas whispered.

“No, you?”

“No. Can I feel you peepee your baby diaper?”

“Oh yeah, can I feel you peepee your baby diaper too?”

“Definitely.”

They each pressed their hands to the fronts of the others diaper, making sure that their palms are flat, so that they can feel the most, and at much the same time, they both let go, and wet their diapers. Thomas peed for maybe twenty seconds, Silas maybe five more, and they both moaned from how it felt, not only to feel the other pee his diaper, but to feel the other feel himself as he peed his own diaper. It was surprisingly erotic and tender.

“Wow, that was so totally amazing, I definitely wanna do that with you again.” Thomas groaned.

“Oh yeah, me too, but there's something else I'd really liketa try with you, maybe tomorrow morning if we can, I'd really like for you to pull down both our diapers and have you pee my diaper for me, and then I'd really liketa pee your diaper for you. Do you think that's weird?”

“Oh yeah, that's so awesomely weird, and I definitely wanna try that with you.” Thomas groaned even deeper this time.

“Really, you mean it. Ever since you told me how much you wanted to wear diapers, just like me, I've been dreaming all sorts of really naughty things.”

“Like what?”

“Promise you'll never tell anyone?”

“I promise, may I be struck down by lightening, or have my diapers taken away if I break it. Death would be better, by the way.” He grinned.

“If you wanna try any of them with me, awesome, if you don't, that's okay too.”

“Okay.”

“I kinda like peeing on myself in the bath, and I've even let some go in my mouth. I'd really like for you to pee on and in me too. I even wanna suck your diaper dry, and then put your diaper on myself, and I'd really like it if you did the same with mine. Sometimes, at night, when I'm playing with my peepee, I also rub my bum hole, it feels way good, and I can sometimes even get my finger inside myself, and that feels amazing. Not as good as what we've done so far, but almost, I've never felt that explosion of amazing feelings before, and I'd kinda liketa do that with you too. But I also kinda wanna feel your peepee in my bum hole, and if you went peepee inside me, I think that'd feel great. And I wanna kiss you, you know, like you sometimes see on TV that looks real nasty, well, I don't think it'd be nasty with you.” Silas said in a bare whisper, as fast as he could.

“Wow, you're nasty.” Thomas groaned deeply. “I think I like that in a boy.”

“Really, you mean it?” Silas asked happily.

“Oh yeah. Not sure if I'll like it or not, but I definitely wanna try it all with you.”

“Oh, thanks. I guess we should get dressed now, huh.”

“Yeah. Almost wish I could just run around in my diapers all day with nothing else on though, that'd be so amazing.”

“Me too, but not here. Totally next weekend if you spend it with me though, I know my dad won't mind at all.”

“Oh man, I can't wait now.”

They put on their diaper shirts to help conceal their diapers, and then got dressed. Silas put their diapers into the bag that their diapers from the night before had gone into, he tied it up, put that inside another bag, and tied it too, and as soon as they have their shoes on, they exit their tent. Silas peeked out, to see if anyone was nearby and watching, and as soon as he saw that there was no one really close by to notice, he quickly took their bag of well used diapers, and threw it in the nearest garbage can, which was thankfully only about three or so meters from the entrance to their tent. The cans had purposely been placed close to all the tent areas for this very reason, so that kids who need diapers at night, would not have to take them far. What the boys do not realize, is that the amount of bed wetters in scouts is shockingly high, so the leaders are always trying to make it far easier on them.

“Oh good, Peter and a few of the others are already cooking, mmmm, it smells amazing. I'm starving.” Thomas said.

Silas looked over to the kitchen pavilion and saw that there are four leaders all cooking away madly. Silas laughed when he realized that Thomas was already half way there, and had to jog to catch up to him. Silas knows how much his stomach sometimes controls him, but he has to laugh that Thomas' seems to control him totally. 

“When's breakfast gonna be ready Peter, I'm starving to death.”

“Good. But we're not making breakfast for kids, only adults, so you're gonna haveta stay starving, sorry. We put it to a vote this morning, and since there were no kids up to vote in their favour, I'm afraid it was a unanimous decision.” Peter said so perfectly straight faced.

“It's a good thing I don't believe you, 'cause you'd totally be in danger of me attacking and eating you right now.” Thomas giggled.

“Hmm, now there's a headline, 'Local scout leader attacked and eaten by his own cub scout pack, he was picked clean, they left nothing behind. Witnesses say the carnage was total.'” Peter laughed.

“I wouldn't laugh, there's enough of us here, that it could happen.” Thomas said, straight faced.

“Yeah, I know. It'll be ready in about five minutes, you think you can hold off for that long?”

“Probably not, but I suppose I can, if I really haveta.”

“Yes, you do, now scoot, so that we can get finished here.” Peter laughed.

“You're funny. My daddy tells me all the time that my stomach tells me what to do most of the time, but I think you might actually be worse than me.” Silas giggled as they walked away.

“Yeah, my daddy tells me all the time that I'm single handedly gonna send us to the poorhouse.”

“I don't doubt it. Mind you, Daddy also tells me that soon it'll be my lower head calling all the shots, and that already sometimes it does. It's kinda true too, but, it just feels so good to play with it.”

“Yeah, my daddy says something like that too. Now that we've gotten together, my stomach and peepee keep getting into fights as to who's in control.” Thomas giggled cutely.

“That's funny.” Silas giggled as well.

“Yeah, but true, and hopefully for you too.”

“Definitely. Didn't say it wasn't true, just funny.”

“Good.”

The boys went and stood by the fire while they waited, though Thomas fidgeted the entire time, and about every ten seconds or so, he would look over to the cooking pavilion to see if they were ready or not yet. They are already carrying their bags with all the eating items they will need, all kids have to have their own, in fact they all got to make their own a few months back, and they just had to get the dishes and utensils that they wanted to fill them up. Silas has a thermal mug, a silicone bowl, a plastic plate, and a Spork. Most of the kids have much the same things in theirs, but they all vary some as well.

Thomas saw when Peter was about to call out, and told Silas that it is time, and was off like a shot, and was half way there before Peter even started calling out, and by the time he was finished, Thomas was first in line. Silas laughed, but followed. Yes, he is hungry, possibly more so than he normally is in the mornings, just not as hungry as Thomas makes out to be. He is second in line though.

“Good grief boy, fifty meters in three seconds flat, you should be a world class sprinter. They'd just haveta starve you for twelve hours and put a buffet at the other end, and no one could touch you.” Peter laughed.

“I woulda been here faster, but my science teacher says nothing can move faster than light.” Thomas giggled, but was already digging in.

“Right.”

Thomas did take his two allotted chocolate chip and banana pancakes, two blueberry, and two plain, as well as a good spoon full of scrambled eggs, and four of each bacon and sausage. Knowing that Thomas would trade him if he did not like them, Silas also took two of each the chocolate chip and banana and the blueberry, but he skipped the plain. He took a little more eggs, and the same bacon and sausage, as well a couple pieces of fruit. He then joined Thomas in getting ketchup and syrup, Thomas nearly drowned his pancakes in syrup, while Silas only took just a little. The two of them were finished, and heading to eat before half the others even started lining up, and so they went and sat down.

Silas tried his chocolate chip and banana pancakes first, and he really liked them. Just a little sweet, but not over powering.

“Awe, nuts, you like them, huh.”

“Yeah, just about too sweet, but not too bad, but it's mostly the banana that's sweet, so that's not too bad. Sorry.”

“It's okay, I guess.” Thomas said, sounding so very down, but then giggled, to show he was teasing.

They both sat there and enjoyed their breakfast, and by the time they were finished, the last of the adults had just gotten their breakfast as well. Thomas went to see if there were any leftovers, and there were, so he took one more blueberry pancake, one more plain, and a couple more each of bacon and sausage. Silas decided to also grab one more blueberry pancake, and one of each bacon and sausage, and a little more fruit. Several other kids were behind them, also getting seconds, and Silas and Thomas' plates had not been the only ones nearly overflowing, most of them were. By the time the kids all had their seconds, there was no food left. 

As soon as all the kids had their breakfast dishes all cleaned up, and hanging in their bags to dry, they all headed out to play until they were called for their next activities. Thomas told Silas that Saturday's are always group games, that Peter always has something different for them to do, and that they will all split up into smaller groups and play for an hour or so before switching.

Once the adults all had everything all cleaned and ready, they started setting up five different games areas, and when they were ready, they were called over, split up into groups, Thomas and Silas of course together, and then they started playing. Silas and Thomas' first game was horseshoes, Thomas already knows how to play, but Silas had to be taught, but it is easy to play, but as he found out, really hard to do. They played in their group at that for just over an hour, then they switched to Bocce Ball, then an hour later to Croquet, then an hour later Badminton, then their final one was darts. 

By now, all the kids are nearly starving again, and so, the hot dogs were once more brought out, and they all got to roast theirs, then pile on whatever they wanted, grab all the chips and fruit and vegetables that they want, then went and pigged out. Thomas took three hot dogs, Silas only two, they both have about the same amount of chips, and Thomas has only a little fruit, while Silas has lots of fruit and vegetables. He is not actually used to eating this much meat or bread, he and his dad are almost vegetarian they eat so little meat, and Jake does not eat a lot of carbs, so therefore neither does Silas. Thomas ended up going back for seconds, while Silas was good, for now, but would likely grab some more fruit later. As they were cleaning their dishes, Peter came in to wash his as well.

“So, what's for dinner tonight Peter?” Thomas asked.

“You can't possibly be hungry already, can you?” Peter asked in fake shock.

“Well, not yet, but ten minutes from now might be different. No, was just wondering.”

“I give you five, Mr. Stomach.”

“I sure as heck wouldn't bet against you.” Thomas giggled cutely.

“I'd hope not. As for dinner, we're having chili, I'll have a nice spicy one and a more mild one, for those who don't like a lot of spice.”

“Awesome, can you make the spicy one super hot like you did the last one, the one where half the people cried it was so hot, but we all went back for seconds, that was amazing.”

“And accidental, but yeah, that's how it was requested again by all as well.” Peter laughed, because it had been purely accidental that he had added way too much crushed and dried chili's to it, but, that is how he likes it himself as well. 

They had gone through three rolls of paper towel that night, everyone had to keep mopping their foreheads it was so spicy, but it had been great, and the pot that should have fed twice its numbers had not made it through the night, and all said it was his best ever. Only a few people had to go and add some of the more mild one to theirs to tone it down some, and of course, there are some kids that just will not even try the spicy one, but in that case, it had probably been for the best.

“Silas, you've gotta try the spicy one, I'm not kidding, it was so hot we almost all went and jumped in the creek after, but that's how I like it. My daddy makes it real hot as well, but Peter made it even better. I love spicy food.”

“Me too. Dad once took me to a Thai restaurant, and when I asked for my meal as spicy as they can, the lady asked if I was sure, and I said yes, and then she looked to my dad and he said yes as well, and then when I finished it, she said I was probably the first kid to ever take it that hot before. I told her that it was definitely the very best Thai food I'd ever had, and they had made it good and spicy, just the way I like it.”

“I'm totally getting that restaurant name from you then.” Thomas said.

“Me too.” Peter added.

“It's like five hours away. Daddy and I went there when we went away for a week last year.”

“Ah, nuts.” Thomas said.

“Ditto. There's no really good Thai places here right now, and I love their food.” Peter said.

“Yeah, I know.” Silas said.

“Same. The place in the mall is okay, I suppose, but when you ask for extra spicy, all you get is what I'd call bland.” Peter laughed.

“I can't even eat there. They have one spicy thing on the menu, and it's barely spicy, and their noodles are always rubbery.” Silas said.

“Same.” Thomas said.

“I do agree about the noodles, but if you're lucky enough to get fresh, then they're really good. I always try and wait 'til I see them putting a new batch out.” Peter laughed.

“Yeah, but even then, they're not very good. Especially after eating at a really good Thai place.” Silas said.

“You're probably right. Well, you boys go play some more, we're gonna start another game here pretty quick, but we haveta get cleaned up first, so you have about half an hour.”

The boys did take off and play more with the others, and as soon as the adults were all done their cleanup, the kids were all called over once again. Peter has a stack of papers in his hand as he waits for the kids to arrive.

“Ooh, good, looks like riddle scavenger hunt time. This is always awesome, even though I've never actually gotten all mine before.”

Just as Thomas finished saying this, Peter called out. “Okay, it's riddle scavenger hunt time. As always, each sheet is different, you'll be allowed to pick one at random from the stack, tent mates together as usual. There are a few of you that are new to this, so here are the rules. You are not allowed past the creek, the fences, or the roadway into here. You are not allowed to enter anyone's tent, there are no clues hidden in any, and remember, no one's allowed to enter someone else's tent, ever, without permission first. Also, there are no clues in, on, or under any vehicle, nor on any roofs. There are a mix of both easy and difficult riddles on here for you guys, and remember, share the load, no one needs to do all the work. And just remember, you have to do the riddles in the order in which they're printed. There are three sets of prizes for the first three pairs back, and I must say, I outdid myself this year with the first place prize. Once you have your paper, you are not to open it until I say so, and then you have until dinner time to complete your challenge. Now, go ahead and line up in your pairs, and come get your riddle sheet.” Peter said.

Thomas and Silas were third in the row, and they both picked the very bottom one. Once everyone had theirs, Peter called out start, and so, the boys opened theirs. Their first riddle: When do truck drivers stop to eat. When you get here, look for a tea cup.

“When they get hungry. Maybe we're supposed to go to the kitchen, and there's bound to be tea cups there.” Thomas said.

“I doubt it's that easy, besides, look at the next riddle. When are boys like bears, and find the small blue stone. I mean, you probably think because they're always hungry, which might mean the kitchen too. No, when do truck drivers stop to eat. Truckers are on roads, right, well, my daddy says there are forks in roads. You know the trails around here, are there any forks in the trails?”

“Yeah. Wow, you're really good at this.”

“Thanks. My daddy tells me riddles all the time. Let's head there then.”

So the boys took the five minute walk in about two minutes by running. When they got to the fork, one went up the hill, but Thomas said that the fence is up only a hundred meters or so, which they are not allowed to cross. They both looked with all their might, in, around, and under everything, to see if they could find the tea cup. Finally Silas found it up a tree.

“There, how are you at climbing trees?”

“Awesome.” Thomas giggled, and leaped up into the tree and climbed it like a monkey and grabbed the tea cup.

“Awesome, one down, only eleven more to go. So, when are boys like bears.” Thomas said.

“When they're naked, get it, as in bare naked.” Silas giggled.

“That's funny. But there's nowhere around here that we'd be allowed to be naked except our tents, and we're not allowed in tents, so that can't really be it.” Thomas said, after crinkling his nose in thought for a moment.

“Hmm. You've got a point. There's gonna be a blue stone though.”

“I got it. There's a really nice sandy spot down on the creek where we often go bare footed, and there's lotsa rocks there.”

“Bare footed, brilliant. And I guess this trail leads to the creek then, huh?”

“Exactly.” Thomas said happily and led the way at a sprint.

As soon as they made it, they started searching for the blue stone. There were a lot of stones though, and it took a while, but eventually Thomas found it in a pile of others.

“Woohoo, two down, ten to go. What's the next riddle then?” He said happily, holding the stone victoriously.

“What has eyes but can never see. Look for one shaped like an egg. Huh, okay, that's a bit of a tough one.” Silas said.

“No it's not, my daddy says that the little growth things on potatoes are called eyes, and they sure can't see, wonder if it could be that easy.” Thomas said.

“Never thought of that. Okay, let's go then.” Silas said, and once more, they ran full tilt to the kitchen pavilion, and while it took a bit to find the bin that had the potatoes in it, it took no time at all to find one shaped like an egg, and so, they are three down now.

“Wow, we're doing really well, three already.” Thomas said happily.

“Yeah, but we still have nine more. The next one's, why did the chicken cross the playground. Look for the wooden box.”

“I've heard why'd the chicken cross the road, to get to the other side.”

“Oh, I get it, it's to get to the other slide I bet. So, to the playground, there's a slide there.”

“Oh, that's bad.” Thomas giggled.

Once more they ran all the way there, and when they made it, they found the box in only a minute, taped to the very underside of the slide, at the very bottom, so that you could only see it if you were laying down. Silas saw it first, and grabbed it.

“Okay, next one, if you were on train tracks and saw a train coming for you, why would you run toward the train first, and then leave the tracks. Look for the red bag clip. That doesn't even make sense. Why on earth would you wanna run toward a train.” Silas said.

“I don't know. Read it again.” Thomas said.

Silas read it out probably five or six times, then he got a thoughtful look on his face.

“What if you couldn't leave the tracks, let's say you were in a tunnel or on a bridge, and the closest way off was toward the train. I don't suppose there's a tunnel or a bridge anywhere nearby, is there.”

“A bridge, of course. Follow me.” Thomas laughed, and sprinted off.

They know that they are not allowed to cross the creek, so that means that the item they are looking for is no further than half way over the bridge, so Silas searched the bridge, while Thomas searched before it. Silas found it first, tucked right into one of the support beams of the bridge almost half way across.

“Wicked, let me see the next one.” Thomas said, and grabbed the paper and read it out. “What gets wetter as it dries. Look for something that would hold it, make it a green one. What the heck. I don't get it.”

“I do, it's a towel, my daddy got me with that one once, so I remember it really well. I bet we're looking for a clothespin.” Silas giggled. 

“Cool, that was fast.”

“Yeah, only 'cause I've heard that one before.” He said, and took off, since he knows exactly where to go, there is a drying line out for all. As soon as he made it there, he found a green clothespin.

“This is so awesome, we're already done six, we're half way done already, we have lotsa time left. I've never done one so fast before.” Thomas said.

“Yeah, but what's the next one?”

“I'm not alive, but I grow, I don't have lungs, but I need air, I don't have a mouth, but water kills me. Find a small one that was once alive, you'll know which one. Wow, that's kinda gross, we haveta find something dead?”

“I'm betting it's not what you think it means. Read it again, I think I have an idea.” Silas said, and Thomas read it twice more, before he got it.

“Fire. It breathes, it grows, and water kills it. We needta find a piece of firewood.”

They ran to the fire pit, and looked through the pile of fire wood, as well as the pieces still in the fire pit. Thomas found one that someone had carved, pick me, onto it, and laughed and said that had to be the one.

“Wicked, five more.” Silas said.

“Okay, the next one, what runs around the whole yard, but never moves. Look for the plate in the corner.”

“I feel like I know this one.”

“I do, I got this one on one of our other camps. It's a fence. So, there's only one place where the fences actually meet in a corner, and that's about as far from here as you can go. Come on.” Thomas said happily.

“Oh, that's a good one.” Silas said as he was sprinting to keep up.

When they made it, they had to really search for it, but finally they found the plate they were looking for. Silas took the page and read the eighth one.

“You bought me for dinner, but never eat me. Find the purple dinosaur.”

“Oh, that's easy, dishes.” Thomas giggled.

“Yeah, I thought the same thing. So, I guess where we hang our dish bags for drying huh.”

“Yeah, right back to the other side this time. You know why Peter makes sure we do them one at a time, right?” 

“Yeah, I think we'll have gone everywhere by the time we're done.”

They ran to the other side of the kitchen this time, where the drying line was, but could not find a purple dinosaur anywhere. They had to have searched for easily ten minutes.

“Wait a minute, doesn't Chase's plate and cup have a purple dinosaur on them?”

“Don't know, never saw his stuff, but his name's on his bag, so, wanna check, but isn't that kinda bad, touching someone else's stuff like that?”

“Probably, yes, but it's Peter's son, so he probably asked permission first, and that's the only thing it can possibly be as far as I can tell.”

Silas grabbed the bag, and on a little note taped around the drawstring, it said, yes, you are allowed to open me, take one or the other.

“That's mean, how many people knew that?” Silas said.

“Peter likes to throw one really challenging one in there for us, to really make us search and think. Most of us will have seen his plate and cup before though, just you never paid attention to it.” Thomas shrugged.

“I guess we only have three more to go, what's the next one?”

“What goes through towns and cities, but never moves? Find a clear jug where it ends.”

“Hmm, could that be a road maybe?” Thomas asked after a minute.

“Probably, and where it ends, that we can get to, would be the parking lot right?”

“Yeah, let's try there.”

Once more, they ran to their destination, and when they got there, they had to search for several minutes more, before finding the clear jug.

“Woohoo, only two more. What's the next one?” Silas asked.

“What has a neck, but no head. Wow, he's kinda evil on this one, huh. Then it says, look for one that has something blue and yellow on it.”

“No, it's an easy one, a neck but no head, a bottle. So, we haveta find one with blue and yellow. Where do we put the recyclable bottles. I wasn't shown that.”

“Up by the kitchen again. Come on.”

As soon as they made it, they started searching through the bag of empty bottles, to find one with blue and yellow on it, and it would just figure, it was on the very bottom, but they found it.

“Wow, we're on our last one already. What's it say?” Thomas asked.

“It flies around all day, but never goes anywhere. Remove one, but remember to handle it with respect.” Silas said.

“Hmm, what would fly but go nowhere. That doesn't even make sense.” Thomas said, but then they both happened to turn and look in the same direction as they were pondering it, and they both spotted the flag pole with the two flying flags.

“A flag.” They both said together, and ran all the way there, pulled down one of them, folded it properly, according to their training, and then went to find Peter.

Peter was by the fire, watching the boys, proud that they had managed to get a solid win. This will be the first time for poor Thomas, he always got saddled with others who did not try or care, even though he really wanted to win, he just could not do it on his own.

“We got 'em all Peter, check it out. Has anyone else made it back yet?” Thomas said excitedly.

“You're the first, but first, let me check to make sure you got all the correct items. We've been watching, so I'm reasonably certain you did it within the rules.”

“You mean it, if we got 'em all, we win first prize?” Thomas said so excitedly that it is a very good thing that he is wearing a diaper, because he is squirting little jets of pee out.

“Yes, and this all checks out. So, congratulations Boys, you did spectacularly. The next team should be here any moment now. I know they're on their last one as well, and a few others are real close too.”

“I can't believe we won.” Thomas said, hugging Silas.

“That's awesome, what do we win Peter?”

“You'll find out shortly. In the meantime, I think you two needta go change, before anyone else notices the wet spots.”

“Oh, poop. You're not gonna tell my daddy, are you?”

“No, never, don't worry, I understand. I know how hard it is on you, and I'm proud of you for the choice you've made.” Peter smiled warmly to Thomas.

“Thanks.”

The boys hightailed it to their tent, and when they got inside, they both checked out the damage, and it is not too bad, but certainly noticeable, thankfully none of the other kids had noticed, at least that they know of. 

“Wow, we're sure super soggy baby boys, huh.” Silas said, groaning from seeing the wet spot on Thomas' pants, he even went so far as to rub his very soggy baby bum, right on the wet spot, which made Thomas groan as well.

“Oh yeah, now let me see and feel your super soggy baby bum.” Thomas said, and as soon as Silas was turned around, Thomas cupped his sexy soggy little baby bum, which caused them both to groan once more.

As soon as Thomas let go, which was a fight, Silas went to his bag and dug out two fresh diapers, two new diaper shirts, the wipes, lotion, cream, and a fresh pair of pants. Thomas too went to his bag and grabbed a fresh pair of pants and one of his plastic bags that David had put in there for his used diapers, as well as the wet pants and underwear he knew that Thomas was likely to have, there is always at least one pair after a camp. Since Thomas was of course ready sooner, he started stripping, and because he has to take off his diaper shirt too, he had to strip completely, with the exception of his socks of course. Once Silas was prepared, he also stripped until he too is in only his socks. Thomas enjoyed watching.

Thomas laid down first, and Silas was right there with everything that he needs right now. He untaped Thomas' super soggy diaper, pulled it down, exposing the fact that Thomas is once again super hard. Silas looked to it, groaned, looked to Thomas and grinned, and then pulled out his soggy diaper. But as he pulled the diaper out, something happened that he did not intend to do. He brought the warm, soggy, delicious smelling diaper to his face, and buried his face in it. He sniffed, he sucked, and then he came, but that is because almost as soon as Silas pressed his face into Thomas' diaper, Thomas too groaned, then sat up, and started rubbing Silas' soggy diapered dinky. All through his immature little orgasm, that he squeaked cutely through, while his face is still buried in Thomas' diaper, he continued to sniff and suck.

When he pulled the diaper away, he looked to Thomas and blushed massively.

“Wow, I don't know what it was about you sucking the peepee right from my soggy diaper like that, but that was, well, awesome.” Thomas said, also having a hard time expressing his feelings, for he too just does not have the words yet to describe it.

“You mean it. I didn't even mean to do it.”

“Oh yeah, that made my peepee even harder than it already was, it almost hurts now it's so hard. I totally wanna do the same to yours now. I haveta go peepee though, will you diaper me again?”

“No, peepee in my mouth.” Silas said huskily, and pushed Thomas down, and latched onto his mighty fine little boy bone, and started sucking him like a Popsicle.

Thomas squealed, grabbed his pillow and buried his face in it, and then came so powerfully five seconds later, that he passed out from the sheer power of it. As soon as the orgasm let him go, and since he cannot control his pee at all in his sleep, he started peeing almost right away, and Silas happily and greedily drank it all down. As soon as he was done, and Thomas is now soft, he pulled off and looked up. He found Thomas with his pillow covering his face, so he pulled it off, and found that Thomas is totally asleep.

Silas giggled, grabbed all the diaper change supplies, and proceeded to clean, lotion, cream, and then diaper up his little friend. As soon as Silas had Thomas all diapered up good and proper once again, he went to work waking him up, and it took almost five minutes to do.

“Wow, holy poop, that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. Did I peepee, did you like it?” Thomas said effusively as soon as he was completely awake.

“Me too. Sucking your baby diaper, and then sucking your peepee and feeling you have that explosion, then feeling and tasting you peepeeing in my mouth was totally amazing, easily the best thing I've ever felt, ever.”

“You gotta let me do that now, please.” Thomas nearly begged.

“Okay.” Silas said more than happily at that prospect, and nearly threw himself onto his sleep mat.

Thomas was right there to relieve Silas of his super soggy baby diaper, and as soon as he had it pulled out, he too buried his face into it, and sniffed and sucked it. Silas groaned, and started rubbing Thomas' diapered dinky, and because Thomas had just had a massive orgasm, it took a few seconds longer for him to cum again, but he too did not detach, and he continued sucking and sniffing all throughout it. By the time he was done, he could have damn near put Silas' diaper back onto him.

“Wow, that was amazing to watch.” Silas said.

“More amazing to taste.” Thomas sighed. “Do you haveta go peepee now too?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Good.” Thomas said, and then pushed Silas back, and dove onto his hard little boy spike, and sucked him frantically for maybe three seconds, Silas too having to grab his pillow to muffle the squeals that that elicited, and when he came, it too was his most powerful ever, and though he did not actually pass out, he was not quite all there either.

As soon as the orgasm ended though, because Silas really did have to go, he too just let go without trying, and fed Thomas every bit as much as Thomas had fed Silas, and Thomas too enjoyed every sinful drop that he was offered. Thomas then proceeded to clean, lotion, and cream Silas up, before taping him up into his fresh baby diaper. Thomas pulled the pillow away, to find that Silas is awake, his eyes are open, and moving, but he can see that Silas is in a far away place. He sometimes feels like that with his ADHD, so he understands. 

It took only a few more seconds for Silas to come down, and when he did, he looked to Thomas, and smiled brightly.

“Wow, you're right, that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt, and you just sucked my peepee for me. Feeling you explode like that, and then peepeeing in my mouth, wow. It sounds so nasty, but that definitely wasn't.”

“Mmmhmm. I guess we better get dressed, huh.”

“Yeah, we probably should.”

They each got themselves dressed, and as soon as they were presentable, they exited the tent. There was no one around, or so they thought. Almost as soon as they left, though, one of the boys that Silas can honestly say he does not care for all that much, came up behind them, and smacked both their diapered bums, and then ran to all the other kids, the adults are all in the kitchen area right now, and told them all that Thomas and Silas are wearing diapers, that he had heard them changing each other. Even though he had heard some of the rest, he did not understand it, he is an even younger seven than Thomas and Silas are, and he is even more naive about what the boys are sharing than they themselves are.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They knew that it was going to happen eventually, and so, they just went right toward the other kids, they did not cry, and when they made it, several of the kids started teasing them.

“Guys, that's not nice, you know how my daddy feels about that, and what he'd say.” Chase said.

“Yeah, but you're a diaper boy too.”

“Yeah, and you're being a bully, all of you, I can't help that I wet the bed, and that I might always, you know that. Clearly Thomas and Silas are the same, only they haveta wear during the day too. If any of you continue to be mean to Thomas and Silas, or to anyone about having to wear diapers, I won't ever play with you again, ever. I don't like bullies, and you're all being bullies right now.” Chase said firmly.

What the kids did not know, was that Peter had seen the entire thing happen, so had quickly and quietly crept up where the kids could not see them, so heard the entire exchange as well.

“Yeah, and besides, I wet the bed and wear diapers to bed too, Goodnites actually.” One of the other boys said.

“Me too.” Three others said.

“Thanks guys. So, you see, we're not the only ones here, there's a few of us, and I happen to know that there are at least four more who aren't quite brave enough to say it yet, and no, I don't know who, but my daddy does, he'd never tell me your names, and I'd never ask, he says that bed wetting in scouts is pretty common actually, 'cause lotsa us are bullied and shy, so we need something like scouts to help us out. Now, are you really gonna keep teasing us or them?” Chase said.

“Wow, I never knew so many of you were disgraces like that.” The same boy who smacked the boys' bums said.

The instant uprising that that nearly caused was pretty amazing, but Chase held up his hand to forestall the outburst.

“Nathan, you've always been a pretty big bully here. I've played with you, I've tried to be your friend, but the more you talk, the less I like you. You're mean to anyone who you think's different, and I wanna ask my daddy to not let you be here any more. He'd listen to me if I asked him that.”

“You can't do that, my daddy pays for me to be here, and I don't like you any more either, you're a baby.”

“Better a baby than a bully. Actually, you know what I'm gonna do instead, I'm gonna ask my daddy to get permission from yours to diaper you up for an entire scout camp instead.”

“You can't make me.”

“Bet I can.” Chase grinned.

“And just so you know, Nathan, that's exactly what I plan to do, and every last one of you that were mean to the boys, will also share in that same punishment. I happen to know that every last one of your parents will be all for it too. And no, it won't be the next one, or maybe not the next one after that either, it'll be a surprise, so that none of you can try and skip it. So, you can either quit freely Nathan, or take your punishment like a man when the time comes. I also happen to know just how much you need scouts. You have no friends, you're severely bullied yourself, though neither you nor your dad has told me why yet, but I will be asking, so instead, when you get here, you find you're the biggest and strongest, and you want to feel some of that power yourself. It stops as of now.” Peter said softly, firmly.

“You can't?” Nathan whispered in abject fear.

“Yes, I can, and I will. Your father and I've already spoken a few times as to how you've treated others here, and he's every bit as frustrated as you are. At school you're the bullied, here you're the bully, he tells me that you've been punished for it, and told how incredibly mean it is to treat others how you yourself hates being treated, yet you keep doing it. Now, when the times comes, will you be more a baby than you're accusing the others of being, and throw a temper tantrum at getting your well deserved punishment, or will you be the man you wish to be treated as, and take your punishment with your head held high.”

“P..p...p...please don't do that to me?” He begged, crying openly now.

“You're a bed wetter too, aren't you, the other kids found that out, and teased you for it, and now, you won't even wear diapers to bed, they feel bad to you, don't they?” Chase said softly.

Nathan fell to the ground, bawling his eyes out with that. He could not deny it, for it was the truth, and everyone now knows it.

“Nathan, would you come to our tent please.” Silas said, getting down right next to Nathan, and almost petting his hair gently.

“No, you're just gonna hurt me, bully me now.”

“No, I'd never do that. Come on, please.”

“The rest of you, please go about your business, go play, it's almost an hour 'til dinner time. As for you Nathan, either go with Silas and Thomas, or come with me, either way, I think you need some private time.”

He continued crying, Silas stayed kneeling right there, trying to console the poor little boy, Chase and Peter stayed as well, while the rest of the kids all dispersed. None of them were very happy with the punishment that they will eventually be getting for being mean, but they all understand that they were caught red handed at doing so, and that when their parents find out, that they will all condone the punishment, and they all know they will be diapered because of it. 

“Please come to our tent Nathan, I promise, we won't hurt you.” Silas kept whispering to Nathan.

It took a few tries, but eventually, Silas urged Nathan to stand, and then led him to their tent, Thomas following happily.

When they entered, and as soon as the door was zipped up, Silas was there to greet Nathan with a big hug, and then Thomas came in from behind and wrapped his arms around both of them. Of all the things that Nathan was expecting when they entered the tent, this was most certainly not one of them. At first he stiffened up, and then he nearly melted, and as soon as he did, he started crying even more now. Full sobs escaped him, and for more than ten minutes, the boys held and hugged him as he cried out all the pain and torment that he has endured.

Nathan's dad has tried his best to get Nathan to do this, to talk it out, to cry it out, but he just kept pushing it further and further down, acting so strong, as if it did not hurt him, but, it did.

“You have a lot of pain and anger in you. That's not good.” Silas whispered softly right in Nathan's ear.

“They're so mean to me.”

“And you tried to be mean to me. But, the thing is, I don't care if you call me a baby, I call myself a baby. I am a baby, I'm a baby boy diaper lover, even if I could use the toilet properly, I wouldn't any more. I don't really have too much trouble during the day, just haveta go lots, I don't haveta wear diapers during the day, I just really liketa. Thomas is the same. Now we're really good friends 'cause of it. I think what you need is to be diapered, to allow yourself to feel how great they can be, but, I won't make you. When the time comes for Peter to punish you, and the others too, I think you should proudly look him in the eye and say please diaper me up, because I was being a baby and deserve to be diapered. As for wetting the bed, how often do you?”

“Every night.” Is all that he said.

“And how do you deal with a wet sleeping bag?”

“My daddy buys me mats that I can throw away that soak it all up. That's why I'm in a tent by myself.”

“Well, we have an odd number of boys, so it makes sense that at least one would be by himself anyway, but I guess that's the reason it's you.”

“I...I....I....I can't ask to be diapered.”

“You can't show how weak you are, that you're a baby, just like me huh.”

“Yeah.” He whispered fearfully.

“If you can't ask, then would you just let me. Will you come here tonight, just before bed, and let me diaper you up. You can either wear the tape on baby diapers we have, or Thomas also has Goodnites that you'd be welcome to wear. Or, if you can't even let us see you like that, you can just nod and we'll figure out a way to slip one of them into your tent, we'll just give you a Goodnite.”

“I can't, please don't make me.”

“We're not gonna make you do anything Nathan. I think you're hurting a lot, I think you needta talk to someone. I won't do anything that'd hurt you, because I already think you're hurting enough. My daddy tells me all the time that bullies are often hurting far more than the ones they bully, I know you are. Now, I know the answer already, but will you let me diaper you, willingly.”

“No, please don't.” He whispered.

“I think that you need to be though, I think it's something that you've wanted for a long time. I know I sure did, I've been sneaking my diapers during the day for so long now, and now that I get them all day, every day, it's so amazing. I think that's what you need as well, maybe you even really want them. Would you like for us to slip a Goodnite into your tent instead?”

“No, please stop asking?” He nearly begged in the softest whisper, Silas barely heard him.

“You know you need it, and want it, and it scares you so much. Do you know the best way to beat fear, face it. That's why I'm here. I was scared poopless to come here, but my daddy made me, told me that to be a man means you haveta face your fears and just put on a brave face and do it. I faced my fears, I came here, and I'm having a great time. Also I was super scared that someone would find out and tattle to everyone, but, you know what, it wasn't so bad when you did it. I guess that's 'cause I know I'd never give up my amazing baby diapers now, not even because of bullies.”

“How can you face others like that though?”

“Easy, I turn myself so that my face is pointing right at them, and I smile.” Silas teased.

“I don't think I can ever face any of you ever again, now everyone knows I'm a bed wetter too.”

“Yeah, they do, and that you're a bully because of it. No one's gonna bully you here though. The others that bullied us, they already know that they're gonna be diapered, they know their parents will let Peter do it too. You already know your dad will let Peter do it too, don't you.”

“Yes.” He said fearfully again.

“But it's what you deserve, and you even need it too, and I think you really want it, don't you. You wanna wear thick thirsty tape on baby diapers, all day, every day, just like me, don't you?”

“No, of course not.” He whispered again in fear.

“Nathan, you're lying to me, but worse, you're lying to yourself. I'm still hugging you, I can feel how much you're shaking, and you shook even more when I said that. You're scared to do it, you're scared to get what you want so much, you needta face that fear, and let me baby diaper you. I'll put you into one of my thick thirsty tape on baby diapers, and you'll getta wear and wet it 'til you're super soggy, just like Thomas and me.”

“Please, no.” He sobbed again.

“You're shaking so much, you're so scared Nathan, I know all about that, so, here's what my daddy does for me when I'm scared. He holds me just like this, whispers to me to fight my fear, to face my fear, and to just do it. He tells me to close my eyes, tightly if I haveta, and tell myself I can do it. Every time he does that for me, it takes a long time, but eventually I screw up the courage to do it. I want you to close your eyes Nathan, I want you to screw up your courage, to face your fears, and ask me to diaper you up like the baby boy diaper lover I think you are.”

“Please don't?” He whispered fearfully again.

Silas just kept whispering it to Nathan, holding him so tightly, and every time he did, Nathan would whisper back no. It was easily five minutes of this, though, when all of a sudden, the dam totally burst, and Nathan cried even more, he sobbed out years and years of even more torment and torture, shocking considering he is only just barely seven. He had buried so much, for such a young boy, that he had been nearly suicidal, even his dad has seen that, and has been trying. In fact, Nathan was already scheduled to go see a therapist, his dad was so scared.

Finally the tears stopped, and Silas just kept whispering it to Nathan, only now he was saying nothing. About two minutes later, though, he broke his silence.

“Silas, I'm scared.”

“I know Baby, you're scared to be diapered, you want something so bad, something that you think is horrible beyond belief, but you truly do want it, don't you?”

“Yes.”

“I know. I think I kinda knew instantly, the second you started teasing us for it, I somehow felt it's because it's what you wanted so much.”

“Silas, please diaper me like a baby?” Nathan whispered softest yet.

“Of course. I'll make it the very best baby diapering I possibly can.” Silas said softly.

Silas and Thomas finally let go of Nathan, and Silas urged Nathan to lay down. With little surprise, all the turmoil had caused Nathan to wet his pants, but he had not noticed, and Silas said nothing about it. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulled them down, and exposed Nathan in his cute little Incredibles cartoon briefs that are of course wet. He pulled them off next, and as soon as he was done, Thomas passed him all that he will be needing. Nathan had closed his eyes tightly as soon as he laid down, he could not watch, but it is what he so desperately wants and needs.

Silas spent a lot more time gently cleaning, lotioning, and creaming Nathan than was strictly needed, and funnily enough, he did not even get the least bit hard, but Silas was making it very tender, gentle, loving, all of which Nathan clearly needed. All this took every bit of five minutes, and Nathan truly did enjoy the gentle massage, even though it should have been super embarrassing.

Finally Silas pulled up and taped closed the nice thick diaper, and patted Nathan's very cute little diapered peepee.

“There you go Baby. Now, with your eyes still closed, reach down and pet your baby diapered dinky, it feels amazing.”

Without even thinking about it, Nathan did just that. For almost five minutes more, he did so, and slowly, as he went, the smile on his face got larger and larger.

“There you go, and a diaper lover is born.” Silas giggled.

“It feels so wrong, and so right, all at the same time.”

“Mmmhmm.” Both Silas and Thomas moaned at the exact same time.

“Now, let me grab you a diaper shirt and a clean pair of pants, since yours were way too wet to put back on.”

“They were wet, but I never pee my pants, well, any more.”

“Yeah, they were. When was your last wet pants accident?”

“About six months ago now, I swore that'd be the last one, so I go to the bathroom every hour, whether I needta or not. I usually do though.”

“Yeah, know what that's like.” Silas and Thomas both said at the same time, and then giggled.

“Do you think the others will notice?”

“No, 'til you heard us, did you see it?”

“No. But, I also heard you doing other things, you made funny sounds, and you said suck peepee and drink peepee, did you, you know, actually do that?”

“Please don't tell others that, but yeah, we kinda did. It sounds so wrong, so nasty, but, man oh man, it was the very best thing we've ever felt.”

“Yeah, I heard that part, just kinda didn't think I heard what I thought I did, I never thought anyone would do something like that.” He said, blushing.

“Oh, but you've dreamed of doing it yourself, haven't you?” Silas saw the look, and giggled happily.

“How'd you know.” Nathan gasped.

“'Cause it's the same look Thomas got when I kinda admitted it to him. Like he was dreaming again.”

“Oh. Um, yeah, I kinda have.”

“And have you ever peepeed in your mouth?”

“Yeah.” He admitted, blushing again.

“Good. Later, suck the pee from your soggy baby diaper, it's even better, I promise you.”

“You really mean it, don't you.”

“Oh yeah, and when you get the courage, find another boy and trade diapers with him, Thomas and I did, and it was glorious.” Silas seriously sighed.

“Oh, um, I don't think I could do that.”

“Maybe not yet, but soon. Maybe you haven't ruined everything with Chase, I bet he'd be a good friend, and I have the strangest feeling that Peter lets him wear his diapers whenever he wants to as well.”

“You think so?”

“When you're ready, ask him, I bet he answers yes, and proudly, and probably fast too.” Thomas answered this time, because he too now feels the same thing.

“And maybe on our next camp, you two should share a tent together and change each others soggy baby diapers, and maybe even play a little.”

“Play.”

“Oh yeah. You know how when you rub your peepee when it's all hard, well, Thomas and I kinda liketa do that together, and man oh man, it's way better.”

“Really, you do that too?”

“Oh heck yeah, my daddy says all boys play with their peepees and that it's perfectly normal, but to never touch someone else's without their permission first, and to do so in private.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, and I bet Chase would give you permission to do so too, and you should definitely give him permission as well.”

“Oh, um.”

“Is your peepee really hard in your baby diaper now?”

“Yes.”

“Can I feel it through your baby diaper?”

“I don't know if that's a good idea, but I really want you to.”

“Well, I think it's a great idea.”

“Okay.”

Silas reached forth, and since Nathan has still yet to get dressed, Silas rubs Nathan's hot hard diapered dinky softly, and this elicits the deepest, most satisfied sound that Silas has ever heard.

“Wow, you're every bit as hard as Thomas and I were earlier. It feels nice.”

“Please don't stop, that felt real nice.”

“Would you let Thomas do it now?”

“Oh yes, just don't stop, it felt like something was building up.”

“Oh yeah, have you ever felt that before?”

“No.”

“Hold it in for as long as you can, it feels so good, and even though it feels like you're gonna explode, you won't actually, I promise you. It just feels so good.” Thomas said, and started rubbing Nathan, and he tried his best to hold it in, just like the other two had before, and like them, Nathan is still too young to control the urges for long, and in a nice fresh diaper, with his diapered friend rubbing his diapered dinky, he experienced his very first baby boygasm, and promptly slumped down as if boneless, passed out.

“So, did that make you as hard as it made me?” Silas grinned brightly.

“Oh heck yeah. Wanna rub each others peepees through our diapers now?”

“Oh heck yeah. Can I, you know, kiss you, as we do it, we can just slip our hands inside each others pants?”

“Oh yeah.” Thomas said huskily.

And so, two young boys move forth the last few centimeters, press their lips together, and share both of their very first kiss. They do not introduce their tongues just yet, but it is a surprisingly passionate and loving kiss, and barely seconds after slipping their hands into each others pants to pet each others diapered dicks, they exploded.

Just as the boys were exploding, Nathan woke back up, and got to watch as the two boys above him finish their kiss and slip their hands out of the others' pants.

“You two were kissing. Boys aren't supposed to kiss each other.” Nathan said, but, the problem was, that was not what he felt either.

“Says who? My daddy and his boyfriends kiss all the time, same as when he has a girlfriend, he says it's perfectly fine for two boys to kiss.” Silas said simply.

“Really, your daddy has boyfriends and girlfriends?” Nathan asked in shock, he had never heard of such a thing.

“Oh yeah. Not at the same time though, at least that I know of.” He giggled.

“But you liked watching us kiss, didn't you?” Thomas asked.

“Oh yeah.” Nathan groaned.

“Good.” Both boys said together.

“I'm kinda scared to go out there in a diaper.” Nathan whispered.

“Yet kinda excited to do it too, aren't you?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah, but I think I'm still more scared.”

“Yeah, I know how you feel. It's not so bad, and really, unless you hadn't accidentally heard us, you'd never know.”

“Oh, um, yeah, but, I was kinda spying. I was there on purpose, I saw you in the woods, and it looked like you were both wet in the bums, and your bums also looked really full, so I thought you might be diapered and leaked.” Nathan admitted.

“Well, you weren't wrong. We went too far between soggy baby bum changes and leaked. We didn't think anyone had noticed, but, it's okay too. We were prepared for it to happen eventually anyway.” Silas said.

“I'm really sorry I blabbed your secret though, it wasn't right for me to do that. My daddy tells me that the only person allowed to tell someones secrets is they themselves, and that no one has the right to tell someone else's secret without permission. I didn't ask for permission, and I told lotsa people. I know that even if I hated it, and I screamed and yelled about it, my dad would definitely allow Peter to make me wear diapers for the entire weekend. In fact, he'd happily come to the camp to make sure I did. He says that the punishment for telling someone's secret should be equal to or greater than their secret.”

“I think I like your daddy.” Silas giggled.

“Yeah, I do too, but he's really strict about secrets and promises, says he nearly died because of people telling his secrets and breaking their promises to him. He's never told me what though. That's why I know it's so wrong, 'cause he told me exactly what doing that to someone could do to them. He told me that short of killing someone, that that's possibly one of the worst things that you can do to someone.”

“Yeah, I agree, 'cause that's why I don't go to school, well, that and we're pretty far outta town.” Silas said.

“Why?” Thomas and Nathan asked at the same time.

“Kindergarten wasn't so bad, most of the kids had at least one accident, I just had one every couple weeks. Grade one, though, not one other had an accident, but I still had them every couple weeks, and the teasing got really bad. Then a little after Christmas, a boy in my class saw me and my daddy at the store, buying my diapers, I was in Pampers still, I sure do miss them actually, and so, he told everyone that I was still a Pampers baby, and everything. Well, I kinda really beat him up, and I was crying and calling him all sortsa really bad names. I was suspended for two weeks, and when I came back, I was teased and bullied so much, and when another boy started really teasing me and calling me all sortsa really mean things, I beat the poop outta him too, and the school wanted to expel me. 

“Boy did my daddy have something to say to the principal, told him how he should be ashamed of himself, allowing that sorta, well, poop, but that's not what he said, to happen in his school, how I was being teased and bullied mercilessly every day, and even though he had called and complained lotsa times, that still nothing was being done, and so, my dad actually went to the police with his complaints, and told the school board that I was gonna do home schooling now. The principal even got fired for what he did to me, so that was really good, and so, the rest of last year and all of this year I've done school at home. My daddy started doing mosta his work at home too, since he really can anyway, and only hasta go into the office for a few hours every week and do stuff there. Normally he has his clients come right to our house, which helps, 'cause then they can see the sorta work he does, 'cause you should see our house, it's pretty amazing.”

“Why, what's he do?”

“He's an architect, he designs beautiful homes.”

“Cool.” Nathan and Thomas said together.

“So, yeah, it's so much better now.”

“I bet. So, should we go play now?” Thomas said.

“Okay.” Silas said happily, whereas Nathan still shook his head no.

The other two did not give him a choice, however, and led Nathan out of the tent. As soon as he saw them, Peter waved them over.

“Ah, poop, I hoped he wouldn't wanna talk to me.” Nathan said, going instantly green.

“It'll be okay, we'll stay with you, we promise, nothing bad will happen.” Silas said reassuringly.

They headed over to where Peter is, he is in the kitchen, and he is alone. When they made it, Peter got down on one knee, so that that put he and Nathan at roughly eye level with each other.

“I know that technically speaking, I'm not allowed to do this, but I think you really need a hug. I can tell what you're wearing, and have no fears, I think that it's good that you finally screwed up the courage to do it. I also promise not to tell your daddy what you're wearing right now, though, yes, I am still telling him what happened, and what you and the others are being punished with. I think you haveta agree that it's most certainly warranted, though if you happen to enjoy the punishment, I suppose that might not be bad. Now, come give me a hug.” Peter said softly.

Nathan stepped forth, and Peter wrapped him up in a nice big hug. It took a few seconds, but Nathan finally relaxed and sighed deeply, and when that happened, Peter let him go.

“There you go, sometimes all it takes is a good hug to make you feel all better. I hope that Silas and Thomas also gave you a good hug, and I hope you cried a lot.”

“Thanks, and yeah, and I sure did.” Nathan said softly.

“Good. You needed it. So, is this the reason you've been such a bully lately, you wanted what you're wearing a great deal, but thought you couldn't possibly have it?”

“Yeah.”

“And let me guess, you're scared half to death to tell your daddy what you want and need, but you really truly do want it and need it too, don't you?”

“Yes.”

“And am I to guess that the reason you and your dad very clearly request a tent by yourself is because you're a bed wetter as well, but didn't get anything to protect yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Was it your choice that you didn't wear something?”

“Yes.” 

“Thought so. I figured your dad for the type who'd let you wear what you're wearing now, so to have much better sleeps.”

“Yeah, but would he let me wear during the day?” Nathan whispered softly.

“Ah, so you do wanna as well. I thought as much. It doesn't hurt to ask, now does it. I know he loves you a great deal, and while he might be a bit shocked at first, somehow I doubt it. I bet he already suspects certain things.”

“I hope not.”

“You should be hoping that he does, though, and that he'll have no problems with it.” Peter pointed out.

“Yeah, I suppose so. Peter, I'm scared to go play with the other kids.”

“Why, though. No one will tease you, no one can even tell what you're wearing, unless they know what to look for. Chase will notice right away, but I promise you, not only will he say nothing about it, but he'd never make fun of someone, ever.”

“Does he wear during the day too.”

“You probably already know my answer to that, one must never divulge another persons secrets without their express permission, so, I will not answer that. If and when you get the courage to tell Chase, and ask him, he'll tell you his answer. However, I will not say.”

“That's what I thought.” Nathan said, actually smiling slightly.

“Good. Now, you boys go play.”

“Okay.” They said and ran off.

Before they found the others, Nathan stopped them behind the woodpile though.

“So, Peter didn't say it, but Chase totally wears during the day, doesn't he?” Nathan whispered almost excitedly.

“Sure sounded like it, but I don't think he's wearing this weekend.” Silas said.

“I don't think he wears all day every day like we all wanna. I've seen his underwear before when we've been playing.”

“That's too bad, 'cause I'd kinda liketa see him in just a diaper.” Nathan whispered softly.

“Me too.” Silas and Thomas said together.

“I wanna ask for Thomas to spend the weekend at my place next weekend, would you liketa come too, and maybe we can ask Chase, and we can all spend it together, diapered, but that'd mean you'd haveta tell Chase and ask him, would you like that?” Silas asked.

“Really, you mean it? But I was being a bully and I told your secret.”

“Sure, my daddy tells me all the time that the measure of a man's not in how he handled the past, it's in how he handles the present.” Silas said proudly for remembering it.

“What's that mean.”

“Well, I beat the poopoo outta a couple boys, does that mean I'm a fighter, a big mean bully. No, that's in the past, I had a couple really bad days and didn't know how to control myself very well then, my daddy's helping me to do better at that. Same as you, you've had some pretty bad days, but as long as you do better from now on, then why can't we be friends. Besides, look at what we're all wearing, if you only wanna wear them half as much as we do, then it's already lots, and that means we can all be friends.”

“Oh, I think I see what you mean. As for what I'm wearing, I already wanna wear all day, every day, never go peepee in a potty ever again, I think it's what I've wanted for a very long time. I'd really liketa have you guys as friends, I kinda don't have any, at all, and well, I really wanted even just one.”

“Well, now you have two, and I bet three real soon. Let's go find Chase and sit and talk somewhere.” Silas smiled happily.

They headed over to where the others were all playing, and Thomas went and asked Chase if he would come and talk with them for a bit, and he agreed.

“Where can we go that's perfectly private?” Silas asked.

“Down to the bridge. We can sit in the middle, facing the camp, no one'd be allowed behind us, and we'd be able to see anyone coming.” Chase said, since he has been coming to this camp since he was a baby, and knows it almost better than anyone else, leaders included. Though Peter, who was also in scouts, and stayed with them until he became a leader, knows it even better.

When they arrived, they sat in a circle, right on the middle of the bridge, and for several seconds, Nathan said nothing. Finally he did though.

“I'm really sorry for what I called you and said to you, and how I've treated you lately, it was really mean of me.” Nathan whispered.

“Thank you. I take it that you're enjoying what you're wearing right now?”

“You saw?”

“Yep.” He grinned.

“And you won't tell anyone?”

“Nope.”

“Thanks. But yeah, it's kinda what I've wanted for a long time, and would you think I was weird if I said I'd really liketa wear them all day, every day, from now on, and never go peepee in a potty ever again?”

“Oh heck no.” He grinned brightly.

“Do you wear during the day too?”

“As often as I can. My daddy lets me whenever I feel like it. Lately it's kinda been pretty much every day.”

“Why aren't you wearing this weekend though?”

“Mostly 'cause of you, actually. I knew if you found out, that you'd tell everyone in an instant. My daddy says that 'cause I don't actually need them during the day, that if anyone found out, that they'd really tease and bully me for it.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I understand, 'cause you're probably right. What kinda diapers do you wear?”

“At home I wear a tape on one, but I have Goodnites or Underjams for camps, just 'cause they're way easier.”

“We're wearing tape on baby diapers.” Nathan whispered.

“Good.” He smiled brightly.

“If I asked you to wear one for the rest of the weekend, would you?”

“In a freaking heartbeat.” Chase said happily.

“And would you, you know, let me help you?”

“Oh yeah.” He said huskily.

“Can we now?”

“We can't. I didn't bring enough to last me.”

“I have some though, since I'm kinda wearing Silas' much better tape on baby diapers as well, my Goodnites are free for the taking.” Thomas said. “We could go back to our tent if you'd like.”

“Okay, maybe in a few then.” Chase said happily.

“Silas asked me if I wanted to spend the weekend at his place next weekend, and that maybe we could invite you too, and that we could maybe be diapered the entire time.”

“I'd really like that. Are you allowed to just run around in just your diapers Silas?”

“Oh yeah, but then, so does my daddy. We have the same problem, I even found out that so did my grandpa, so we've always just worn our baby diapers before bed and in the morning before we get changed. He told me yesterday too that he's been a diaper lover since he was a little baby boy, just like me, and now we getta wear all day, every day and it's so amazing. What about your daddy though Chase, he lets you whenever you want, you said?”

“That's right. He and my mommy both, but, so do both of them. You haveta promise never to tell anyone, but I think I can trust you all, but my mom and dad, well, they're married, but they're not husband and wife, if you know what I mean. They have separate bedrooms, always have. They're both gay, but they've been best friends since they were little, they both wet the bed and grew to love their diapers, and so, they got married to each other to get their parents off their backs, but they've never actually really slept together.

“They wanted to have more kids, but I was their fifth baby, I was the only one to make it, the babies kept dying before my mommy was a few months pregnant. They got pregnant once more, and it almost killed my mommy, so they said no more. My daddy said he always wanted five or six kids, my mommy wanted even more, but they only ended up with one. It's too bad, 'cause they're great parents, it'd be so nice to have more kids around, but, I guess scouts is good for that too.”

“Wow, really.” They all said.

“Oh yeah. What about you guys. Silas, I know you're daddy's gay, I feel it from him, and I think yours are too Nathan and Thomas.”

“Well, my daddy says he's bi, he likes both boys and girls, but he hasn't had a girlfriend in forever, so I don't really think he is. I actually have no idea who my mommy is, I've never met her, and my daddy never talks about her.” Silas said.

“I sometimes think my daddy likes boys too, but, well, he's never said so to me, and I have no idea who my mommy is either.” Thomas said.

“Same.” Nathan said.

“Then I bet on gay too.” Chase grinned.

“Maybe. What about you though?” Thomas asked curiously.

“I don't know yet. I once asked my daddy why I feel like I should be kissing boys instead of girls, and he said that I'm still pretty young, and that in a few years, maybe that'll change, but I just don't think it will.”

“May I tell him?” Nathan asked, and both Silas and Thomas knew what he was asking, so they nodded yes. “Earlier, when I saw Silas and Thomas kiss, while rubbing each others diapered dinkies, I really wanted to do that with someone. I know it's supposed to be wrong, at least that's what the bigger boys at school say, but, it felt way more right seeing it, and made me really feel like I wanted to do the same thing with another boy too. If you wanted to do that with another boy, to try it out, I'd liketa try it with you to see if it feels as good as it looked.” Nathan said, blushing so massively that it appeared as if he were one massive blush.

“I'd be willing to give it a shot.” Chase said brightly.

“You mean it?” Nathan asked, sounding almost as if he had just cum.

“Yeah, I've kinda wanted to try that for a while, and you're really cute, and when I saw you naked a few months ago, when we went swimming, I thought I was gonna pass out. My peepee went super hard, that's why I hadta rush to the toilet stalls, so that no one saw.”

“Oh. Are you hard now?”

“Oh yeah, how about you?”

“Definitely.”

“Good.” All three others said at the same time.

“Could we go back to the tent now and get you diapered?” Nathan asked.

“We're not supposed to be in our tents during the day though.”

“I know. But your dad's the leader, so I'm sure it'll be fine.”

“No, he says that's why I haveta set an even better example.”

“Oh. Don't you wanna though?”

“Oh yeah, more than almost anything else. Tell you what, I'll ask my daddy first, I know he'll say yes anyway, so that way we can't get in trouble for doing something we're not supposed to be without permission.”

“Really?”

“Sure, come on.”

They all headed back up to the kitchen area, where Peter still is, doing some more work on the chili dinner that is smelling amazing, making Thomas drool and almost forget about what they are there for. Only Chase went inside the pavilion to talk to Peter quietly, while the other boys stayed outside. Chase smiled and nodded to his dad, and then came and joined the others, telling them that they are allowed, but to make it fast, and to swing by his dads tent first to grab a diaper shirt and one of his Underjams, so that he does not need to use Thomas', and so to hide his diaper better of course. Peter always keeps a good supply of extras for not only Chase, but for any others who might need them, as well as he keeps at least a few of Chase's diaper shirts for just such an emergency.

They swung by Peter's tent, and Chase went inside. When he came out, he was carrying a cloth grocery bag, and he grinned and said that he had grabbed a few extras, just because. When they made it to Thomas and Silas' tent, they all went in, thankful that there is no one around to question it. The only person in sight at the moment is Peter in fact.

“How come your daddy has more of your diapers in his tent, as well as diaper shirts?” Silas asked curiously.

“'Cause not only am I a bed wetter, but so are many others, so he always keeps a supply of emergency diapers in case someone else needs them, and he keeps them and my diaper shirts in case of emergency for me as well, 'cause I sometimes have daytime issues, so when and if I think I needta wear during the day, I can, and no one hasta know it.”

“Oh, that's cool, and comes in handy.” Silas grinned.

“Yeah, sure does.” Chase said, and started stripping.

Because he has to put on a diaper shirt, Chase strips completely naked. Because he is a little more than a year older than Thomas and Silas, and almost two years older than Nathan, they could not all help but to look. Chase is a right little exhibitionist though, and is enjoying showing off his cute little erection to the three drooling boys. Chase is fairly tall and slender, he has shaggy, wavy light brown hair that is usually kept a little long, but not normally past his eyes. His eyes are a beautiful deep brown, and he permanently has a mischievous grin upon his face. Every new teacher that meets him too thinks that he is going to be their annual problem child, but instead he is the exact opposite. He has cute little dimples in his cheeks, freckles across the bridge of his cute little button nose and onto his upper cheeks, and when he smiles, he shows off that he already wears braces.

“Wow, you're cute.” Nathan groaned, and then had to push his little erection into a more comfortable position inside his diaper.

“Thanks. So are you.” He grinned brightly, and then grabbed his Underjam and stepped into it. 

When he pulled up his diaper, Chase had to point himself straight up in order to make himself comfortable, but fortunately none of the boys are big enough to have to worry about peeing out the tops of their diapers, because they are all currently in the same position. As soon as he had his diaper pulled up, Chase got a grin on his face, and even though he is hard, he managed to start his flow, and started peeing. He had needed to go anyway, and what point is there in wearing a diaper and not peepeeing it properly, right. Nathan watched the entire thing with no small amount of lust.

“May I unbutton your pants and expose your soggy baby diaper?” Chase whispered softly.

“Yes.” Nathan whispered softer still.

Chase stepped forth, unbuttoned and unzipped Nathan's pants, pulled them down, and then as he stood up, he pressed his lips to Nathan's, and kissed him. They reached to each others hot hard little gay baby bones at the same time, and not even to the count of three was all either could last for, before cumming either of their most powerful yet. Today had been Nathan's first, but Chase has been mauling his little diaper monster for more than a year already, and has managed to cause in himself some pretty good orgasms, but this topped them all, by a wide margin.

Chase has dreamed of this for a long time already, and as such, he is loathe to give it up before he really has to, and Nathan sure seems to be okay with that, and so, they continue going. 

Silas and Thomas decided that it looked like a good idea, and so, they slipped their hands inside each others pants as they pressed their lips together too, and at the same time, two cute little couples pleasured their little friends. None of their tongues were introduced just yet, but that is okay, they are enjoying themselves a great deal already.

Not even two minutes was all that they could last for this time, and it was Thomas and Silas that set them all off first, because the sounds of the two others cumming, caused Chase and Nathan to explode as well. Both couples detached at the same time, and sighed deeply.

“Mmm, there's nothing better if you ask me.” Silas sighed deeply.

“Mmmhmm.” All three said at the same time.

“Well, I guess I should get dressed, and we should all head out, my daddy told me to not be long, because we don't want others wondering why we're in your tent, especially for so long. Besides, it's gonna be dinner time real soon, and I for one can't wait. My daddy says he's made it real spicy, like he did the last time, and I can't wait. That's how we love it at home.”

“Same.” Silas and Thomas said together.

“I hope he has the non spicy one again, I don't like spicy.” Nathan said.

“Oh wow, you don't know what you're missing out on. Sure it's hot, I almost feel like I'm gonna burst into flames sometimes, but it's so worth it, it tastes so much better, and my daddy says that it's good for you, makes you really sweat out lotsa bad stuff.” Chase said.

“Yeah, it's the bursting into flames part I don't like.”

“You won't actually, you know that right.”

“Yeah, but it feels like it.”

“Which means it's super good.”

“Mmmhmm.” Thomas and Silas said.

As they were talking, Chase had been busy getting himself redressed. He threw his underwear into the bag that held the rest of the diapers, and once he was dressed, they headed out, and Chase took the bag back to his tent and threw it in.

“Jamie's a bed wetter too, isn't he. That's why you two share, since you already both know about each other. Clearly you can't say anything, that'd be wrong, but it makes sense that you two would be together because he's a wetter as well, and probably wears diapers to bed too.” Silas said.

“I can neither confirm nor deny that statement as being either true or false.” Chase grinned brightly.

“Yeah, that's what I thought. You gotta wonder, just how many more of us there are.”

“I personally know of eight, plus you three now and me, so twelve of us total.”

“Cool.” The boys all said.

“Can we head back to the kitchen and see how much longer dinner's gonna be?” Thomas asked.

“Yes Mr. Stomach.” Chase said, grinning, using his dads name for Thomas.

They headed back to the kitchen, and Thomas asked, and Peter gave an exasperated sigh, and told them half an hour.

“Is there anything you need help with Daddy? With what he's wearing, Nathan's not quite comfortable being around the others too much just yet, he hasta get usedta it more first.” One of the things that the boys had talked about on their way to the kitchen.

“Well, I suppose you boys could start buttering all the bread for the garlic toast, that still needs to be done, and since I was just about to start the salads, you boys may as well do that.”

“Okay.”

“And don't forget to wash those grimy mitts of yours, ain't no telling where they've been.” He grinned brightly to them all, though considering how long they had taken for a supposedly very quick and easy diapering, which was just with a Pullup diaper should have been really fast, he had some pretty good ideas where all four boys' hands might have been. Granted, he thought for sure they would have been inside each others diapers, but they have not figured that much out just yet.

“Okay.” They all moaned dejectedly, then grinned cutely and cheekily.

They went and washed their hands, and then as soon as they were ready, they headed to the bread buttering station, where they got started on their work. Peter made nearly a gallon of garlic butter a few days ago, so that the roasted garlic he had done up would really have time to flavour the butter good and proper, and then he added lots of fresh parsley to it as well at the same time, for the same reason. Since the garlic toast will be grilled, the boys were instructed to butter both sides, to make sure each piece has good coverage on both sides, and not too thin or thick. They did up four loaves of bread, all the while they were talking and giggling like only little boys can. Peter loved listening to them have fun like that. He is glad that Nathan is finally coming out of his shell, and he thinks that he and Chase will be a good fit together, though he does not think they will be doing any fitting together quite yet, but he gives them only a month or two before they do lose their virginity to each other. Peter is very happy for his little gay baby boy, because he has known for a couple years already, and suspected for considerably longer.

Half way through making the salads, and a few minutes before the boys would be finished their chore, Peter hopped up and got their griddle going. It is an old stand up barbecue that had been modified and now has a fourteen to fifteen millimeter thick slab of stainless steel on it. The griddle is removable, and has a lip around three sides and a grease tray on the front, it is sixty centimeters by almost forty centimeters, so has a fair bit of space on it, but not a huge amount either. Once it was ready for the boys, he instructed them on what to do, and most importantly, do not burn it, because burnt garlic is nasty. 

The boys did a great job, and just as they are finishing up the last of the garlic toast, Peter is finishing up the second salad, he had done two different ones, so he grabbed his two way radio, and told all the leaders that dinner is ready, telling them to herd all the animals to the barn for dinner. The four boys there giggled.

However, said four boys were also the first in line with their bowls and plates in greedy little hands. Three boys all took a full bowl of the hot chili, while Nathan still decided to go with the mild, they each took three pieces of garlic toast, and a good helping of salad. Silas and Thomas both went with the fully loaded salad with the vinaigrette dressing, while Chase took the same salad, but with a cream dressing, and Nathan took the more basic salad with honey mustard on it. He grinned to the others when they saw him using that.

Before the others even made it, the four boys were already a couple spoonfuls into their chili, all of them enjoying it a great deal. As promised, it was super spicy, and incredibly flavourful, and all three boys were wiping their brows repeatedly within just a few mouthfuls. Clearly they had grabbed several napkins before sitting down. Boy did they need them too.

All four boys went back for seconds, though how they could possibly eat more was anyone's guess, but they all did, because even though they did not take near as much the second go round, it was still almost as much as most of the adults themselves took for their first serving. They were not the only ones getting seconds though, almost all the kids did, and yes, they used almost an entire pack of napkins strictly for wiping sweat.

“Wow, Peter, that was amazing. It was almost as hot as I like it, no one's been able to do that before, except my daddy.” Silas said exuberantly.

“Thank you Silas, I'm glad you enjoyed it. You boys did a great job on the garlic toast too.”

“Thanks, but you already had the butter made, all we hadta do was spread it and grill it, and that's easy.”

“Easy, yes, but hard to do right and not burn it, even more so.”

“I suppose so.”

“So, you finally full Thomas, and I trust it was hot enough for you?”

“For now, yes, and oh yeah, it was great, thanks.”

“Nathan wasn't brave enough to try the hot one, he thought for sure he'd burst into flames.” Silas said.

“Ah yes, a rather large concern. I mean, that's how we lost Great Uncle Tom, spontaneous combustion, but then, just as he was burning up, a gas bubble came out, and blew the back wall of the house out. It hadta be condemned. I miss him, he was funny.” Peter said as sadly as he could muster.

Everyone within ear shot was trying not to burst out laughing, but Nathan was the first, and when he did, and it was a full uproarious laughter, everyone else did too.

“Now I'm really glad I didn't try it.” Nathan said through snorts and giggles.

“Yeah, but only because it left more for the rest of us. Though I'm betting there's none left, is there.”

“Don't know, we were the first to get seconds.” Chase said.

“Nope, I took the last of it.” One of the other boys said.

“Thought as much. I wonder if there's any of the plain left?” Peter asked of no one in particular.

“No clue, let me check.” Chase said and ran off.

He was back only a minute later with his report.

“Maybe half a bowl left, if you really scraped the sides, and it looks as if John may've actually licked the spicy pot clean, it's nearly spotless.”

“Guilty.” Said boy said.

“Yeah, thought so. There's no garlic toast left, and probably a bowl of each of the two salads left.”

“Good. I would've been thoroughly insulted had there been any left.”

“Yeah, we know.” Chase giggled.

“Well, you may as well go clean your dishes before the others all finish up as well, and it gets crowded in there.” Peter said, because he had gotten the wash water ready as everyone was dishing up, so it would still be nice and hot.

“Okay.” All four boys said, and then headed there before anyone else could. 

By the time they were done washing their dishes, most of the rest were there and waiting their turns as well, and before too long, everyone was all cleaned up. 

“So, what are we doing tonight Peter?” Silas asked once they were seated back in their chairs next to Peter.

“We're gonna go on the other hike that's in this area, but this time we're gonna leave pretty quick, pretty much as soon as we finish cleaning up, though a couple of the other leaders aren't coming with us, so probably pretty soon here actually.”

“Oh, there's another hike?”

“Yeah, this one's longer, but it's a little more tame, not quite so much up and down as last nights. This is also a really nice one, and the view from the other side of the mountain is stunning, which is why we wanna do it during daylight, and this time of day's absolutely perfect, because the sun'll be behind us.”

“Okay.”

And not even ten minutes later, Peter called out and told everyone to get ready to go for a nice long hike. The four diapered boys huddled together and decided that their diapers would be okay, for now, but probably not for much longer after the hike.

As promised, it was a longer hike, but was nowhere near as hilly as the previous days had been, it was more just a really nice walk. It took just over an hour to make it to the other side, though, and when they did, Silas had to agree, the view is stunning. He has no idea which lake he is looking at, but it is really nice. They sat and rested there for a few minutes, enjoying the view, and continued for the rest of their trek back to their camp, this time almost an hour and a half more.

By the time they made it back, most of the kids thought they were dying of hunger again, but, the other leaders already knew how the kids would feel after that hike, so they had lots of fruits, vegetables, juice, water, and more Smores ready for them. Silas took one of the Smores and promptly gave it to Thomas, who smiled brightly and wolfed it down every bit as fast as he had his first. Before anyone could stop him, Thomas grabbed a third and nearly inhaled that as well. He did grab some fruit and vegetables as well, though, so that is good, and so did the rest of the kids.

As soon as they were finished their snack, Peter called out to everyone and told them to go ahead and go get into their pajamas for the night and to come back for campfire stories and singalongs. Nathan headed to his tent and grabbed his pajamas, and then headed to Thomas and Silas' tent and entered when they said he could. They were already stripped down to their very soggy diapers, and Nathan could not help himself from groaning out loud.

“Come on, strip as well, you're not the only one that getsta enjoy the view.” Silas giggled, because it looks as if Nathan is on another plane from the sight before him.

“Huh, oh, yeah, okay.” He said, snapping out of it, and he is still young enough that he does not realize that he should be embarrassed for the reaction he just had.

Nathan only took a minute to strip down as well, and as soon as he was, Silas and Thomas appreciated the view of him in his equally soggy baby diaper.

Silas counted his diapers quickly, and found that he only has two more daytime diapers left, and five more night time ones. Well, him and Thomas have already been outed as diaper babies anyway, so he figures that they will wear the night time ones when they change in the morning, they really do not care, and give one of the daytime ones to Nathan, since it will show up a considerable amount less. 

It was a very good and explosive diaper change for all three of them, Nathan had been first, and he lasted maybe fifteen seconds before cumming, then Thomas had been second, and he lasted at best ten seconds, and finally Silas got his soggy baby bum change, and he lasted exactly three seconds before cumming.

“Wow, that just never gets old. Man, it just feels so good.” Silas sighed deeply once again.

“Mmmhmm.” The other two agreed immediately.

“Well, let's get into our diaper shirts and jammies then Babies.” Silas giggled and so, they all did.

“Wow, that's, hot is the only word that I can think of, your jammies really show off your baby diapered bum Nathan. They're real tight. Don't get me wrong, I think they look amazing, but I doubt you'd wanna go out there like this. I think maybe you should try my second pair, my daddy bought me two pairs in case I leaked one night and hadta use another.” 

“Oh, um, thanks for noticing. I hadn't even thought of it.” Nathan said.

Silas dug through his pack and found his second pair, and handed them to Nathan, who had already stripped off his pajamas, and then put on the new pair, and Silas said that even though it is too bad that he can no longer see his cute little baby diapered bum, that it is better. For now.

Though Nathan did not particularly wish to show off his cute little baby diapered bum to everyone, at the same time, he kind of wanted to too. He is so conflicted on this point. On one hand, he is wearing a diaper, and he should hate it, should be ripping it off, but, on the other hand, he is wearing a diaper, and he loves it and wishes that he could shout it out from the rooftops, tell everyone he meets how much he loves his thick thirsty tape on baby diapers, and most importantly, that no one could ever take them away from him. He is still scared shitless about telling his daddy, but he simply has to, he has to keep his baby diapers from now on, no matter what his daddy thinks.

When this realization came to him, the other two saw the weight release from his shoulders and the smile on his face to brighten.

“You just realized just how much a diaper lover you are, didn't you. Even though they would've shown off your cute little baby diapered bum, you woulda gone out there in your jammies happily and showed it off, wouldn't you.” Silas said happily.

“Yeah, now I think I understand why you weren't upset, I just don't think I could be any more either.”

“Mmmhmm.” Thomas and Silas said together.

“Well, let's go Babies.” Nathan smiled softly and led the way from the tent.

As soon as everyone was gathered, since it could not be done earlier, they did the awards ceremony for the riddle scavenger hunt, Silas and Thomas having got first place, got the best prize, and they each happily accepted their really awesome water guns.

For the rest of the evening, they told stories, they sang, and they had a really nice time. Even Silas really got into it. It was nearing eleven when Peter told all the kids that it is bedtime, and almost all of them very nearly sleep walked to their tents and crawled in. Silas does not remember ever staying up so late in his life, he doubts his daddy has either, though he has, just not very often, that is for sure, and most of those times had been on scout and cadet camps as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Even though all the kids went to bed really late the night before, and they had had a really long and active day, and though they all had a really long and wonderful sleep, it really was not too much of a surprise that almost all the kids were up for just a little after seven. Once more Silas was shocked that he slept so late, but had admitted that he had been so tired by the time they went to bed the night before, that he probably could go back to sleep for a while.

Because Sunday is the day that they pack up, Peter and the other leaders never care to do a big breakfast, so Sunday breakfast is always a snacking breakfast. Peter has nearly a tonne of assorted muffins, yogurt cups, granola to add to the yogurt, and all the remaining fruits and vegetables. The kids are told to grab nothing more than their spoons, so that they do not even have to wash their dishes, for the most part, they can just grab a handful of what they want, eat that, and come back for more. Peter very clearly told all the kids that he does not want to take any food home, an instruction that they all took to heart, and followed wholeheartedly.

As soon as breakfast was finished, they cleaned their spoons with wipes that Peter handed out, and then the kids were to start packing all their gear. The four diaper boys need to change their diapers, and Chase asked if he could join the other three in doing so, and they of course agreed.

Chase ran to his tent and grabbed his things that he will need, and met the other three back at Silas and Thomas' tent, entered when he was told he could, and also stood and stared in lust at the three already stripped to their soggy diaper boys.

“Wow, you three sure are soggy. It looks real nice.” He sighed deeply.

“Thanks, strip down as well, so that we can see you like this.”

“Okay, except I'm just wearing an Underjam.” 

“We know, but I bet you look real good in it no matter what. I also have one more daytime diaper left, I'd be happy to give it to you.” Silas said.

“That's okay, thanks though.”

“Ah, come on, we know you wanna. I have two night time ones left, that Thomas and I are gonna wear, and two daytime ones left that you and Nathan could wear. Come on, let us baby diaper you properly, please, I'd really liketa.” Silas whispered.

“Okay, if you're sure it's okay.” Chase said happily.

“Of course it is. You and Nathan go ahead and lay down, Thomas and I'll change you two, and then you two get to change us this time, okay.”

“Okay.” They both said happily at this, and laid down for their very much deserved diaper changes.

Once more, it was a very nice and explosive diaper change for all four boys. And to be extra naughty, Silas and Thomas pulled up the diapers that they had removed from the boys laying down, pressed them to their faces, and sniffed deeply, and sucked almost as much.

“Wow, I thought I was the only one that did that.” Chase groaned far deeper than even he has ever heard from himself.

“It's so naughty and nice, isn't it.” Nathan sighed from watching it again.

“Oh yeah. You wanna do the same to their diapers when we remove them?”

“Oh heck yeah.”

“Good.”

And they did too. When it was Thomas and Silas' turn to get their soggy baby bums changed, they got to enjoy watching the other two boys enjoy their soggy baby diapers.

“Are you still hard Chase?” Nathan asked.

“Oh yeah.”

“Me too. Wanna rub each others peepees?”

“Okay.”

“Do you haveta go pee yet, 'cause I do, and I'd love it if you put your hand to the front of my diaper and felt me pee it, and if you haveta go pee, I'd liketa feel you peepee too.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Goody. And, I enjoyed watching Thomas and Silas kiss when they did that, would you let me kiss you while we do it too?”

“Oh yes.” Chase said even more huskily.

Just as they did so to each other, Silas and Thomas attached themselves at the lips, and pressed their hands to the fronts of each others diapers as well. All four boys sighed and let go at much the same time, and wet their nice thick tape on baby diapers as much as they could. As soon as they could pee no more, they started rubbing each others soggy diapered dinkies, and kissed quite tenderly for such young boys, and came in only a minute or so.

“Wow, now that's amazing.” Chase said.

“Mmmhmm.” The others all agreed.

“I guess we should get dressed and start getting packed up, huh.” Thomas said.

“Yeah, we better.” Chase said.

As soon as they were all dressed and ready to go, the two boys who did not belong in that tent headed to their own to start packing up as well. Silas put all their used diapers into a bag, and then put that inside another bag, and took it out to the garbage can. The boys then made sure all the stuff that belonged to them went into the correct packs, but, before too long, all their things were stored outside their tent. Together they then started the task of taking down their tent, making sure to turn it so that any dirt inside dumped out, and then went through the hassle of trying to fold the blasted thing so that it would go back into its bag. Since Thomas has done this a few times now, he was able to guide Silas in this, and before too long, they were all packed up and ready to go. 

They each took their bags to where they were supposed to, with their folding chairs as well, and then stacked their tent in the trailer with all the other gear where Peter asked them to put it. The boys were all given a chore around the camp to get it all cleaned up and ready for the next scout group to be able to use it, they are very strict about this, no one gets to leave until the entire camp is spotless. Silas and Thomas are on litter duty and Chase and Nathan were also told to join them.

It really did not take them all that long, but they found several items that are not garbage that had probably been dropped, and so they dropped all of them off at the kitchen as a lost and found, and just as the first of the parents started rolling in to pick up their monsters, the boys were finished and told Peter where they had put everything that they had found, and so, Peter called everyone to come and look over the small pile of things to get what they had lost. Only one item was left over, and so, all the parents were told to look at it and see if it belonged to their child or not.

Jake and David are amongst the very last of the parents to arrive, as had been planned, they wanted to give the boys as long as they could together before tearing them apart, but both knew that it had to happen. Most of the other kids had already left, and so Silas and Thomas helped Peter and Chase to finish loading the last of the items into the trailer. There is still one other leader there, because for safety reasons, clearly no leader is allowed to stay alone with other children, so, as soon as Jake and David showed up, he left with his son as well.

“So, how were they Peter?” Jake asked.

“Oh, dreadful. I burst into tears no less than ten times due to the incredible stress of it all.”

“That I don't doubt in the least. There's no way I could do what you do, I'd wanna kill all the heaven little beasts. I think I'd rather herd an angry mob of either cats or grizzly bears.” They all laughed.

“No, actually it went great. Well, we wanna head out, since we're the last, and we're all packed up and ready to go, so, I haveta kick you out, 'cause I haveta lock the gate on my way out, so, thanks for coming Thomas and Silas, you were great.”

“Okay, have a good day.” Jake said.

“Thanks Peter.” Silas said happily, and then hopped into their car with his dad. Then he hopped out.

“Bye Thomas. I'll call you, okay.”

“Okay.” He said, and then they both hopped into their vehicles with their dads, and as soon as they were buckled into their booster seats, their dads took off.

“So, how was it?” Jake asked.

“It was amazing. I had so much fun.” He said giddily, nearly bouncing in his seat.

“I'm glad to hear that. Any troubles with your diapers?”

“Oh yeah.” Silas said happily, and then told his daddy all about it, as well as Thomas.

“Oh, that's really good Baby.”

“Daddy, can I ask you something?”

“Of course Baby, you know you can ask me anything at all, and if I can answer it, I will.”

“Thanks. How come now that Thomas isn't with me, I really miss him, and when he was near to me, and when we changed each other, I felt really good?”

“Ah, I think maybe you have a crush on him.”

“Is that bad though Daddy?”

“Of course it's not. So, you changed each others diapers?”

“Yeah.”

“And did you lotion and cream each other up really well?”

“Yeah.” He whispered.

“Ah, from the way that whisper sounded, I'm guessing you had a few really good and explosive diaper changes huh.” Jake laughed.

“Yeah, that's not bad, is it?”

“Of course not.”

“Daddy, I'm gay, aren't I?”

“Well, it's really hard to say Baby, you're only seven, and at seven, girls are often super icky to boys, and most boys truly feel far more comfortable around other boys, sometimes even so far as to play with each other in just such a way. Yet, when they grow up, they like girls more. It's actually kinda normal. You, however, honestly, I've always suspected that you might actually be gay. Now, with that being said, no matter my thoughts or feelings on that matter, never feel that to do what your heart feels is right would hurt my feelings any. You go where your heart leads you, everyone else be damned. If that's with another boy, or with a girl, or maybe both like I sometimes like, then so be it. Tell me, did you baby boys kiss?”

“Yes.”

“And how was it?”

“Real nice Daddy. It made me feel all warm and tingly inside.”

“Excellent, I'm happy for you, and I'm proud of you, I want you to know that above all else.”

“Really, why?”

“Well, not only did you do an immensely scary thing this weekend, but you did it like the young man you're becoming, you didn't moan or whine, you didn't cry or act out, you just did it. Then, you actually went out there and did things and had fun. Then of course there's the fact that you faced your demons in the way of a bully, and showed that they can't hurt you. I'm also really happy for you, coming into yourself at such a young age, discovering who you are. You ask me if you're gay, but I think you already know the answer to that anyway, and I think that's excellent. Of course, as a responsible adult, I'm supposed to tell you to take it easy, don't go too fast, don't do too much, but as a man who remembers all that he wanted when he was your age, I say go for it, enjoy it while it lasts, because it might not last forever.”

“Oh, what do you mean it might not last forever?”

“Just that really. You're both real young still, lots will change as you get older, and sometimes people drift apart. The things that tie you together now might not be the same then, they could even be the things that drive you apart later. No, enjoy what you wish while you can, and savour what you share while you can, in case it isn't forever. Of course, always hope that it is, and act like it will be.”

“Oh, you say it like you've felt it Daddy.”

“Because I did. I wasn't much older than you are now when I had my first crush, it lasted for a few years, but then, he started liking girls more, and it hurt me so that he didn't wanna be with me like that any more. Of course, you already know I liketa be with girls too, but I still liked boys too, a lot, but he didn't any more. Once he found a girl, that was it. We're still really good friends, don't get me wrong, but like that, sadly, no.”

“Oh, I'm sorry Daddy.”

“Don't be, it was beautiful, and we shared a lot, sure, it hurt, but that too is life, sometimes we lose those which we love.”

“Oh. Daddy, you never talk about who my mommy was. Why?”

“For that reason as well. Sometimes those we love, well, they don't fall in love with someone else, sometimes they fall in love with something else, and so was it for your mother. She got into some bad stuff, thankfully after you were born, and one night, after she'd been clean for a few months, she had a relapse, took too much, and that was it. I watched my best friend die. You were only two, so sadly you never really knew her.”

“Oh, she got hooked on drugs, that's why you always told me that drugs were horrible and that they ruin all lives they come in touch with.”

“Exactly. It's truly painful for me. We knew each other since we were kids, she too was bi, she too was a diaper lover, she really was my best friend in the world, and the stupid thing is, she never even wanted to do drugs at all, she was tricked into it she thinks, and then, that was it, they had ahold of her, and when she admitted it to me, for she denied it for a long time, she cried the whole time, saying how much she hates herself and what she'd become. Drugs destroy every life they come in contact with, remember that.”

“Oh Daddy, no wonder you're so sad sometimes.”

“Yes, but I have you, and you're all I'll ever need.”

“Yeah, but now maybe you have Thomas' daddy David too.”

“Now how'd you know that?” Jake laughed.

“I saw how you looked at each other when you picked us up.” He giggled.

“Figures, you always were too perceptive.”

“Did you spend the weekend together too Daddy?”

“Yeah, we did, and it was nice.”

“And is he a diaper lover as well?”

“I really shouldn't answer that, since that's his secret to tell, but, since you've probably already guessed that he is, since I think you know me well enough to know that's what I want, then yes, he is. I imagine that when Thomas tells his dad what and why he's wearing what he is, that so will David. And yes, I did see, and it was cute.”

“Oh. Can Thomas spend next weekend, and if he can, can I invite Nathan and Chase as well?”

“Sure.” Jake said without thinking.

“Awesome, thanks Daddy. I can't wait. Can we make sure and have lotsa really nice thick baby diapers at home when they come over, and can we maybe stay in a tent out in the yard?”

“I don't see any reason why not. We don't have one though, would you liketa go buy one today?”

“Could we?”

“Sure. It'll be good for you, but we'll also pick up a set of two way radios, so that you can contact me if you need anything.”

“Okay.” Silas said happily.

They continued to talk as they headed toward town, and when they stopped at a few stores that they needed, they got all that they wanted and needed, including the tent, two way radios, and a few other supplies that the boys would need. Silas was only too happy to go into the medical supply store with his daddy to pick out the diapers that he wants as well. This had never bothered him before, and still it does not.

Thomas and David were having much the same conversations on their way home, and when Thomas bravely told his loving daddy that he is a baby boy diaper lover, and from now on he wants to wear and wet thick thirsty tape on baby diapers, David smiled brightly and happily told Thomas that so is he, and that from now on, they are both allowed to wear only their diapers as often as they like. To say Thomas is happy would be a teeny tiny little understatement.

Nathan and his dad had a good talk on the way home. Peter had not told Nick, Nathan's dad, what had transpired, but Peter had whispered to Nathan that if he wanted to be treated like a man, that it really would be best if he told his father himself what he did, why he did it, and what his punishment for it will be. So, as brave as any young boy possibly could be, Nathan told his daddy everything. For at least a full minute after Nathan stopped speaking, Nick said nothing, letting Nathan stew. 

Finally he told Nathan that he is proud of him for finally admitting who and what he is, what he wants and needs, and that he will happily give Nathan the diapers that he so desperately wants. Of course they talked about his being a bully, and Nathan promised that that is all behind them now. They stopped at the medical supply store, the same one that Silas and Jake will be stopping at in a few minutes in fact, and grabbed Nathan all that he will now be needing, diaper shirts included, and Nathan was not satisfied until he had everything, and was not even embarrassed to be there buying diapers that are clearly for him.

When they got home, Silas happily called Thomas and told him that his dad has allowed Thomas, Nathan, and Chase to spend the weekend, that they even went and bought a tent so that they could stay out in the yard and everything. Thomas was ecstatic, and asked his dad if it would be okay, who also said yes instantly. They stayed talking for several minutes, but, before too long, Silas was calling the other two boys to ask them to come spend the weekend, who asked their fathers, who both said yes just as quickly. Jake said that he will pick everyone up, and all were good with that.

Throughout the week, Silas missed Thomas a great deal. Not only did he really prefer Thomas to change his diapers, but he just missed being with him. Jake would change Silas whenever he asked, and Silas would get a little chubby, but Thomas just made it so much better. Silas did his schoolwork that he needs to do every day, while Jake did his work. Silas had Cub Scouts on Wednesday evening and Jake only had one client come in this week, and as such, those were the only times that the two of them were even clothed, the rest of the time, they spent it in only their diapers, and other than when they are naked to swim in their beautiful indoor pool, or for baths and soggy baby bum changes, that is how they desired it.

Even though they kept busy the entire week, it still felt like it dragged far too slow for poor Silas, he wanted Friday afternoon to come, so that they could go pick up his friends, and they could get started on their diapered weekend. He had called Thomas nearly every night, and he was so happy to hear how happy Thomas was to be getting thick thirsty tape on baby diapers now, Thomas was even happy that he and his dad took the rest of his Goodnites to a thrift store to give them away, saying that there are to be no more Pullups for the little baby boy. The week also dragged by stupidly slow for Thomas, even though he is so much happier now, and at least so far, no one in his school has seen that he is now diapered all day, every day.

Nathan and Chase are the same, they too are incredibly happy to be diapered all day every day, and so far no one has noticed this fact. Chase, of all the boys, was the only one to have ever gone to school diapered before, and he had done so numerous times, nearing hundreds in fact, just not necessarily all day, every day, but now he is, and he is happy. All their dads are happy for their boys. Nathan had been shocked to learn that his dad is also a diaper lover as well, and now they all walk around their houses diapered, which they all love a great deal.

Silas had figured out, of course, that his and Thomas' dads are dating each other, but Thomas still has not figured that out, nor was he told. Jake did ask Silas not to inform Thomas of this yet, because he and David wanted to have a few more dates first and see how things played out before they got more serious, even though they are both wanting much the same things, and already really like each other.

Even though they are not scheduled to pick up the boys until three pm, Friday afternoon, Jake tells Silas that it is time to go just a few minutes after noon. Silas asked why they are leaving so early, and Jake told him that they have to go shopping for all their supplies. Silas was happy with this, especially when he asked if they are going to go get more diapers as well, and Jake said yes. In fact, that was their first stop.

“What are these Daddy?” Silas asked when they were looking at the diapers.

“Those are diaper doublers. They go inside your baby diaper, and increase the capacity of your diaper. They say doublers, but they usually add maybe half the capacity, at least in my diapers. They'd be too big for you, but if we folded them over in the front, they might work, and they probably will close to double your daytime diapers, and add a pee load more capacity to your night time ones.”

“Really, could we get some please Daddy?”

“Certainly, you may grab two packs. Are you baby boys gonna even wear daytime diapers at all this weekend?”

“Why would we Daddy. I haven't worn one all week, except when you had clients at home, and when I went to Cubs the other night, same as you, and then now because we're out.”

“I didn't figure that there was any need to, but, you never know. You still have lotsa daytime ones left, since you haven't been wearing them much, so all we need are the nice super thick ones.” He smiled.

“Goody.” Silas said happily and grabbed his two packs, and considering there are forty doublers in each pack, that is a nice big amount for the boys to play with.

Jake then picked out another pack of ultra thick diapers, only, these are the next size up, and therefore much too big for Silas, but are way too small for Jake. Silas asked why, and Jake told him that it is a surprise for later, and to not worry about it for now. Jake suspects that all four boys would probably truly enjoy what he has planned for them. He and the other dads had talked a few times throughout the week, and are all very happy that their cute little baby boys are sharing what they are now. They all need it, a great deal.

Their bill here was shockingly large, but Jake happily paid it, and then they stored it in the back of their vehicle, and were off to their next destination. Next was the meat store that they liked, and they got lots, at least for them, then to the produce store, and here they got lots and lots, then to a bakery for a few more items as well, and finally to a grocery store, where they loaded up even more than they normally do. Then, because Jake did not want the hassle of having to tend to a fire, and the boys wanted a campfire, they headed to the same store they had bought their tent and other supplies at, and grabbed one of their portable propane fire pits. They already have something similar on their deck, and Silas knows how to properly light it, so this will be no problem at all. Then that meant that they needed to get a propane tank as well, so they got the biggest one that Jake could actually lift, and had it filled.

They still have half an hour before they are supposed to pick the other three baby boys up, so they stop in a few other stores to see if there is anything else that they need, and they happily pick up a few more things, mostly outside games and whatnot for the kids to play and to keep them busy. 

It is finally time to pick the others up, and Silas is nearly vibrating in his seat. They get to Thomas' first, and Thomas was out the door like a shot the second he saw them, and was waiting before Jake even came to a full stop. David followed behind at a much more sedate pace, carrying the bag and booster seat that Thomas had forgot to grab.

“Me thinks he's a wee bit excited.” Jake said when David opened the door.

“Yeah, he is, it's technically his first sleepover with a friend, and he's been chomping at the bit since he got home half an hour ago.” David laughed.

Thomas had already whipped open the back door and jumped in.

“I'm so excited. What all are we gonna do?” He asked Silas.

“We have lots to do, you'll see it all later, I don't wanna say the same thing all over again when the other two ask me the same thing.” Silas grinned.

“Thomas, here's your booster seat, get it put in place and get buckled up.”

“Oh, yeah, okay.”

“And you can just throw Thomas' bag in the back David.” Jake said.

“Okay, will do.” He said, and went and did just that, and could not help but to see all the diapers back there, causing him to smile brightly.

When David came back, he reopened the door that Thomas had already closed, reached in, gave him a hug and a kiss, and told him to behave, and then told Jake to call if he had any problems. Before too long, they are on their way to their next destination, and Nathan is the next in line, so that was where they headed next.

They had pretty near exactly a repeat of Thomas and David there, and then, before too long, they were on their way to Chase's house, where he and Peter did nearly the same things too. Finally they are on their way, and the boys are all talking loud and excitedly, so much so that Jake had to ask the boys to bring it down to about half the volume, that he was having a hard time concentrating on the road. They giggled, said sorry, and toned it down at least a little.

When they came around the corner to Silas' house, all three boys looked at the house, and said wow.

“Holy crap, is that really your house?” Thomas asked.

“Yep. It's even nicer inside.”

“It looks huge?”

“It is. It's really way too big just for the two of us, but we really like it, and Daddy designed it and had it built for us, 'cause he always wanted lotsa kids.”

As soon as they were stopped, the boys had to be called back, because Silas was going to take them in and start showing them around, but they needed to help grab groceries and supplies first. When they opened the back, and exposed everything, the boys first saw all the diapers.

“Wow, are all those baby diapers for us?” Thomas groaned.

“No, some are my daddy's as well, and we won't getta wear all of them this weekend, but my daddy says he has a surprise for us. So, come on, let's get all this inside.”

Jake had to laugh, when the boys took a full arm load of just diapers, each, and followed Silas in. Jake grabbed a few bags himself, and then followed the boys. It took two trips to get everything inside, but they have it, and so, Jake told the boys to go ahead and tour the house, that he would have a snack and a surprise for them when they were done.

So, Silas took them on the grand tour. From the outside, it looks like a large rambling rancher, it is an ell shape, with a large wrap around porch. The porch runs the entirety of the house, and is three meters wide at almost all areas, except the front, where it is triangular, so that is rather large, and Jake has it set up as a very nice seating area, with a propane fire table in the centre, as well as a few patio heaters for in the winter time, and fans for the summer time, so that they can use this as an outside living room. There are probably dozens of windows that the boys can see, as well as several doors, most of them very nice double full glass french doors leading onto the deck.

The inside, though, is truly spectacular. It is a large open space when you enter; kitchen, living, and dining rooms all within view instantly, the ceilings are incredibly high in the centre, since the side walls are three meters high, it makes it that much higher with the vaulted ceiling. The living and dining rooms are both very nice, certainly large, the living room sporting a massive field stone fireplace, but the kitchen is like no other the boys have ever seen before, and is truly stunning.

To their right, so right next to the kitchen, is a hall, and down there Silas shows them the entrance to the large four car garage, the mud room and laundry room, a powder room, and the large pantry. The stairs leading to their basement are here as well. This makes up one wing of the house.

The other wing houses their nine bedrooms. The master bedroom is the largest on the very end of the house, with its own private bathroom, but then the other eight bedrooms are almost as large, only every pair of bedrooms shares an almost as large bathroom between them. Every bedroom has it's own fireplace, all of these are just gas, their own doors to the porch, and a pretty large walk in closet. Every bathroom has a really nice large jetted bathtub, a large shower, a toilet and bidet, and two sinks. The sinks are in the only part of the bathroom that instantly connects the bedrooms, then there is the one door that leads from there to the rest, so that it can be private when needed.

“Holy crap, this house is amazing.” Nathan said.

“Yeah, but you haven't even seen the best part yet.”

“There's more?” All three asked at once.

“Oh yeah. Come on.” Silas said happily, and took them back to the other side, and led them down the stairs.

Here, underneath the garage, they found a very nice large indoor pool facility, complete with hot tub, sauna, steam room, two change rooms with four showers and toilets each, and around the pool are several pieces of workout equipment, a few tables, and lots of chairs. There is even a massage table.

Then the other side, so a truly massive room, is set up strictly for playing. The ceiling down here is three and a half meters, so nice and high, and they have games and gymnastics equipment, even a small basketball court, they have a little of everything really.

By now, the boys are pretty near speechless, they have no clue what to even say.

“Wow, wish I lived here, this place is amazing.” Chase finally managed to say.

“Yeah, it is. Then out back we have a huge garden, my daddy and I try and grow as much of our food as we can, and we have a massively huge yard too. We'll set up our tent somewhere in the back yard, but you guys can help me decide where. Now, let's go get the snack and surprise my daddy promised us.”

“Okay.” They all said, and rushed upstairs.

As soon as they made it, Jake pointed the boys to the platter of fruits that he had already cut up, and they attacked it, and nearly swallowed the plate whole too. Jake just had to laugh.

“Now, for your surprise, do any of you baby boys have anything against me seeing you naked and changing your baby diapers?” Jake asked.

“No.” All four said as one.

“Good. Each of you go to one bedroom and wait for me, strip down to just your soggy baby diapers and nothing else, lay down, and when I come in, close your eyes and enjoy, okay.” 

“Okay.” They all said happily, and Silas pointed each of them to a room that they can use.

Silas got to go first, and when his daddy arrived, he closed his eyes and awaited his surprise. Jake opened up and removed Silas' super soggy diaper, cleaned him up, and then slipped underneath him an already prepared diaper, taped that on him, and then slipped underneath him another diaper as well, and taped that on too. He then told Silas to get up on his knees without opening his eyes, so he did so, and Jake proceeded to tape the quadruple thick diaper onto him.

“Wow.” Silas said when Jake told him he was allowed to open his eyes. 

The first thing he did was look down, then he reached down and felt it.

“Enjoy Baby, now, let me go baby diaper your baby friends. Stay here, I'll send each of them here as I finish with them.

So, to each room Jake went, and each boy too was incredibly happy with the quadruple thick baby diaper that they each got. Chase happened to be last, and so, Jake followed him to Silas' bedroom to see how the boys like.

“So, how is it?” He asked.

“It's so thick Daddy, thanks. What do you have us in though?”

“Well, one of your ultra thick night time baby diapers, with hundreds of holes poked in it, and inside that is one of the diaper doublers, that had to be folded in order to fit, and then over top of that, one of the next size up ultra thick night time baby diapers, with another doubler inside that. Then of course to hold them up, I hadta tape them on real well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I also wish to be quadruple diapered, so I'm gonna go get myself ready. While I'm getting properly diapered, why don't you boys go ahead and grab the tent and go start getting it set up. I'll join you and help you get it set up in a few minutes.”

“Wow, it's so amazing, and okay Daddy, but we don't haveta wear clothes at all, do we?”

“Do you see any reason whatsoever to hide your glorious mega thick baby diaper?”

“Nope.”

“Good, me neither, and so I too shall not wear anything over it.” Jake grinned.

“Goody. Come on guys, we can just wear our sandals, that way we don't even haveta put on socks, and we can be truly naked baby diapered boys.”

“Okay.” All three said as one, and so, they all went and got their sandals on, and headed outside once Silas grabbed the tent, but the three guests also grabbed their bags to take out with them, since they have everything that they will be needing, except diapers, their dads had been told clearly to not pack any at all, that he would have the boys properly covered there, and boy are they.

The boys picked out a really good spot, and opened up the brand new tent. It is a big tent, and had been right at the upper limits of what Silas could even carry at all. They pulled it out, and started reading the instructions and putting it together. By the time Jake made it out, carrying the bag with Silas' things in it, the boys are already threading the various poles where they need to go. When it came time to start putting the poles into place, to stand the tent up, the boys found that they just are not big and strong enough, so Jake did have to help with this part, nor were the boys tall enough to get the fly on it themselves, so he had to help with that too.

“Wow, now that's a huge tent.” Chase said.

“Yeah, it is, but I figured there was no point in you boys being cramped.” Jake laughed, because it is huge, even for four boys, especially such small boys. 

It is three meters wide, by a little more than four meters long, with nearly two meter tall side walls, peaked in the centre to just over two meters itself. It even has a swinging door that is really cool. (This is the tent I own, it is pretty freaking cool actually)

Jake then helped the boys to get all their gear set up and stowed, hung the battery operated LED lantern from the centre, but he had to tie a small rope to it, to lower it enough that the boys could reach it, since none of them are exactly tall, and then they set up the propane fire pit and their chairs.

“This is awesome.” Nathan said happily.

“Yeah, it is.” Silas agreed, and the other two nodded their agreement as well.

“Good. I'm glad that you like. Now, let's go get the games and things that we got for you boys to play with.”

They went and got everything, and then set it all up, and as soon as the boys were good to go, Jake excused himself and headed back in the house, while the boys started to play. As the boys played and had fun, they were talking and joking, just being rambunctious little baby boys, and it was a beautiful sight. So beautiful, in fact, that Jake grabbed his camera, sat on the porch, and took hundreds of pictures of the boys in their mega thick baby diapers as they played. None of them noticed him there, so that was perfect.

Before too long, Jake went back inside and started making dinner for the four boys who are likely to be starving soon from all the running and playing that they are doing. Since he knows that Nathan does not like spicy, he is toning it down a lot, so that he does not incinerate the poor boy who could probably not handle the curried chicken the way he and Silas normally like it. As soon as dinner was ready, Jake took it all out to the porch and set it on the table out there and as soon as he had everything that they will be needing, he called the boys over, who heard food, and came running as fast as they could. They all dished up and dug in.

“It's not very spicy today Daddy.” Silas said after his first mouthful.

“I know. I didn't wanna cause poor Nathan to burst into flames.” He grinned.

“This isn't spicy. Holy crap, it's burning my mouth, but it tastes really good.” Nathan gasped, and he is already sweating just from the meal.

“Oh yeah, I used way less than half the hot spices as I normally would've had it just been me and Silas.”

“Holy crap, how do you take that, this' already super hot.” He said, but he has not stopped shoveling food in.

“Yet it tastes really good, doesn't it?”

“Oh yeah, this is possibly the best chicken I've ever had.”

“Glad to hear. Build up your spice tolerance and enjoy it full strength, it's even better, I guarantee it. It adds even more flavour, and of course it really warms you up, which is really good for you.”

“It's definitely warming me up.” He said, having to wipe his brow yet again.

“Good, that's the way it should be.” Jake laughed.

Though it was far hotter than anything Nathan had had before, he had enjoyed it a great deal, and was the first to grab seconds. Of course the other three were right behind him. Even the rice that Jake had made to go with it is seasoned and is very flavourful as well, and Nathan said that he had enjoyed it almost as much, and normally he just likes plain rice with a little butter on it and nothing else.

“See how much nicer it can be to broaden your food horizons. You weren't sure about it when you started, but you seem to have enjoyed that quite a bit. Trust me, try new and different foods, be brave, be bold, maybe you won't like it all, but there's so many amazing foods out there, and you never know unless you try them. And don't be afraid of spice, so what if it heats you up a bit, that's the best part, and it's good for you too.” Jake said warmly to Nathan.

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome. Now, you boys go play, I'll get this all cleaned up.”

“You sure Daddy, you cooked, so I'm supposed to clean.”

“I'm sure, this time, you baby boys go play.” Jake said happily, and they all took off to continue their playing.

All four boys had had lots to drink with dinner, but they were running and playing hard, they were even playing in the woods, but Silas knows not to go too far, and as such, Jake knew that the boys would likely be very thirsty again pretty soon. It is almost two hours after dinner, so they need it, but he felt that they would likely all want a snack too. With that in mind, he did up a large pitcher of lemon water with ice in it, and a large pot of mint green tea, as well a large platter that has a cover on it of fruits and vegetables. He took it all out and set it on the table by the tent for the boys, he had put both the drinks into large thermal jugs to keep hot or cold, and set out cups and mugs for them all. The boys had yet to notice this, but Jake was not worried about that. As soon as he had it all out, he whistled loudly, knowing that Silas would know what it meant, they did that all the time.

“What Daddy.” Silas called out as soon as they came into view.

Jake just pointed at the table.

“Oh, goody, food.” Thomas said happily and started running for it once again.

When they made it, Silas asked what kind of tea they have, and when Jake told him, he said goody as well, and poured himself his mug full of it, and sipped it. He urged the others to grab some of it as well, and so, they did, and they all like it. They each also pounded back a couple glasses of the lemon ice water, and sighed deeply from that, but are enjoying their tea. As they are doing this, they are also enjoying the snack.

“Thanks Daddy, that was perfect.” Silas said as soon as he was finished.

“You're welcome Baby.”

“Your lemonade wasn't sweet though.” Thomas said.

“That's 'cause it wasn't lemonade, just lemon ice water. I don't add extra sugar to things, sorry, you're just gonna haveta get used to that around here. I'm pretty allergic to sugar, if I have too much of it at all, it can cause an asthma attack in me like you can't believe, in other words, I can quite literally stop breathing. I also don't believe that sugar in that form is at all good for you, and certainly not much of it. Even the sugars that you get from fruits should be moderated, but most kids couldn't eat enough fruit to affect them much anyway, but I can't eat too much, because even that can affect me, but it's considerably less, and I'd haveta eat an awful lot. Same with things like maple syrup and honey, I can have a fair bit of those before they affect me, but even still, they do, and so, I use very little of even them.” (Yes, this is actually me)

“Oh, so you don't eat sweets or anything?”

“Very rarely, and they haveta be made with sweeteners other than processed sugar or worse yet, corn syrup, but, honestly, I don't crave anything like that at all. I used to be able to eat more, but as I've gotten older, it's gotten worse. When I was a kid, I could eat a chocolate bar or drink a bottle of pop, and it didn't affect me too much, but I couldn't have both, and I couldn't do more than that in one day, or it started to affect my breathing, so I never really gained a sweet tooth. I doubt I could even drink a pop any more, way too sweet for me, I find I prefer savory and spicy more, but not normally salty. I actually don't like a lot of salt either. That's why Silas eats the way he does, because that's what he's used to. He can barely stand to eat sweets either, but from the way it sounds, you already found that out.”

“Yeah, I really enjoyed his share of Smores.” Thomas grinned.

“Yes, well, right now you have so much energy that you can afford to have that much sugar, you'll burn it off fast enough, but trust me, once you become a teenager, you needta stop eating so much, or it'll really affect you in a way you don't want. Trust me.”

“Oh, how?”

“Once you stop growing, so somewhere between sixteen and eighteen, you stop needing as much food energy, well, if you still get that much, and you're not burning it all off, then you get fat, and that's no fun. Of course, that doesn't mean that even as a child or a young teen, that you can't also get fat, it just means that you're already burning off so many calories just in growing that you can eat more, not that you should, but you also needta get a lot of exercise. I understand you have ADHD pretty bad, and so, you can't stand to sit still for any length of time, in a way I think that's good. Silas is too, just less so, it makes you want to get up and move, and that's a good thing. You just needta learn how to calm yourself for when you do needta sit and do desk work. We've been working with Silas a lot on this, and one of the things I think you needta try, is to cut your sugar intake, so that you don't have all that extra energy to burn. That's one of the reasons I never allowed him to get hooked on sugars.”

“Oh, not sure I could stop eating sweets though.”

“You don't have a need to stop eating them totally like I did, but you probably do needta cut it way down. I think most things have way too much sugar in them nowadays, heck, I can't even eat half the stuff they make because of that, it'd cause an asthma attack in me so fast it's not funny, and trust me, I know what it's like to not be able to breathe, it's not a nice feeling.”

“I bet not. You really think it'd help my ADHD though?”

“I'm not a doctor, so I can't answer that with proof, but I have witnessed it first hand how much cutting sugar intake can help with it, because the kids I knew found that they could focus better, because they didn't have all that extra energy in them wanting and needing to get burned. Remember, sugar is pure calories, think of it as fuel, like gas to a car. The more fuel you have in you, the longer you can go. Some people turn that extra fuel into fat reserves, that's supposed to be a natural defense to help us through the lean times, but people with ADHD especially I've found, they don't, they just needta keep going and going, and if they have extra fuel in them, then they haveta burn that all off first.

“One of my friends growing up, he had ADHD worse than even you, he hardly ever slept even, he was always so wired. My dad suggested to him that he cut his sugar intake to almost nothing, if not nothing if possible. It took him a long time, but you know what, once he cut his sugar intake to pretty near what I could take at my maximum, it really started to help him. No, it didn't totally ease it, but, he was sleeping better, and he was focusing better, which allowed him to start doing much better in school. Oh sure, he found that he still hadta run everywhere, he still hates sitting down for any length of time, and now he's almost totally sugar free, just not quite so strict as I am, and he does really well for himself, but he either runs or bikes to work every day, and he lives almost ten kilometers from his work. Mind you, he most certainly doesn't have a sit down job either.”

“Oh, some nights I can't sleep either 'cause I feel like I have so much energy still, so my daddy makes me exercise, and I haveta do so most nights before I can sleep at all.”

“Yeah, that describes my friend as well, he usedta work out for at least an hour before bed every night, and even then it didn't always help.”

“Yeah, that sounds like me too. You really think stopping eating sugar could help?”

“I think so, yes, but it also couldn't hurt either. Look at Silas, he still has ADHD as well, he still runs nearly half the day, yet there are nights when I haveta take him to the basement and work him 'til he's finally falling asleep, and he hardly gets any sugar. So, stop it, no, cutting sugar can't do that, that's just how your body's wired, you just haveta learn to manage it, but, it absolutely can help, because then you're not adding all that extra fuel to your fire. Like I said, I'm not a doctor, and Silas' doctor even tried to tell me that sugar in no way affects kids like that, but I call bullshit. I can't help but feeling that that's just a lot of brainwashing by the sugar manufacturers, telling us all that in no way is sugar harmful. Either way, no matter what sugar you take in, it's still fuel, and when you add too much fuel to someone who can barely control themselves at the best of times, you end up with people who have far too much energy than they can possibly burn. Again, I have seen this several times.

“Of course, then you also get doctors who then wanna prescribe medications that turn people into puppets, but trust me, you don't want me to talk about what I think those doctors and those medications are really doing. I understand that your dad's never allowed your doctor to medicate you either, I think that's good. You just needta learn how to control yourself better, how to better channel your inner energy. How far from school do you live?”

“Couple blocks I guess.”

“Oh, so not very far.”

“No.”

“Do you walk to school every day?”

“Yes.”

“That's at least good. You should start taking the long way there instead, maybe going an extra block or two outta the way, and doing it at a run instead. Of course, with you being only seven, you can't do so yourself, and your dad might not have the time to do so every morning and after school too.”

“I don't know about after school, but he'd have time in the morning. I get picked up by my daycare after school every day though.”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot, you'd be in daycare, because your dad works.”

“Yeah. Maybe he could ride his bike and I could run to school every morning, I bet that'd help so much, that's when I feel like I have so much energy I'm gonna burst into flames.”

“That's too funny, my friend said the same thing to me so many times.”

“Oh, then I'm not alone. Sometimes at school, I'll ask to go outside and run if I can't focus on my schoolwork, and my teacher usually lets me, and that always helps a lot.”

“You're most certainly not alone, and that's a most excellent solution, and I'm glad he or she lets you too.”

“He, and he says he understands, and sometimes has the rest of the class join me when he says they're too restless as well.”

“Good. So, what were you baby boys doing anyway?” Jake asked.

“Just exploring, I'm showing them lots of really neat things in the woods that we've discovered.” Silas said.

“That's good. You're remembering to stay inside the perimeter right?”

“Of course Daddy, I don't wanna get grounded again.”

“Good, and I bet not.”

“Can we go play some more now Daddy?”

“Certainly, be off with you.”

And off they were.

Silas is normally very good about following orders, but the one time he was exploring and not paying attention, when his dad whistled, he could not hear him, and so, Jake had had to go and find him, and was none too pleased to find him almost a kilometer down the trail that he had been on. That was almost a year ago, so only six, and much too young to be going so far away. In punishment, Silas was not allowed to play outside for an entire week, something that Silas truly hated, he would much rather be outside any day of the week, and he had had to do all the cleaning chores throughout the entire house, all by himself, and Jake found more than enough to keep him very busy for the entire week. He was so ashamed of himself, that he did so without complaint.

That was one of his daddy's biggest rules, do not go far, always be in sight of the house, he can now go a little further, and if he hears three blasts of his dads whistle, he is to stop and repeat the whistle back to him, so that he can be found, which was how Jake found him so fast. At that time, Silas had always had to have a whistle around his neck, so as to call for help if needed, but now he can wolf whistle like his dad, and he is loud too. A single whistle just means come home, but three means he is likely in trouble, and he has to stop instantly, repeat the whistle back, and stay exactly where he is.

When the sun was starting to dip enough to start casting shadows, Jake went and whistled for the boys, but just as he did so, he saw them coming into sight. They ran for him, and met him by the porch.

“Hi Daddy, we were just coming back, 'cause I know I'm not supposed to be in the woods once it starts getting dark, and I can see shadows now, so I knew you'd be calling real soon.”

“Good Boy, that's exactly what I was doing, just in case you weren't paying attention.”

“Nope, I was, I was being 'sponsible like you keep teaching me, to be a man, and do as I'm supposed to, and follow orders properly.” He said proudly.

“Excellent. You're growing so much and learning so much more, I'm proud of you. You boys have been probably running non stop for the last two hours since your last snack, so grab another snack and a drink, and then it's time to stick close.”

“Yeah, but we did come back for a drink and a small snack a little while ago, but I know I could use another one.” Silas grinned, and then all four boys dug in again.

“I'll come and tell you when I'm heading to bed, but get your radio, and we'll test them again, and then you boys can start settling down for the night. It's been almost six hours of near on running non stop, and even you four are likely to be getting tired.”

“Okay, but yeah, I am, but that's okay, at least I know I'll sleep real good tonight.” Silas smiled brightly.

“Me too.” Thomas added.

“Same.” Nathan and Chase said together, and even though they do not have ADHD, they do still have tonnes of energy to burn.

As soon as Jake made it inside, he grabbed the radio and tested it, and Silas answered back right away. While the boys had been waiting, Silas had gotten the fire going, and the boys were sitting back and relaxing, now just talking and joking a lot.

It was almost an hour later when Jake called Silas and told him that he is heading to bed now, they said goodnight, I love you to each other, and then the boys were pretty much all alone. They were still sitting by the fire, talking and laughing, telling funny boy jokes and stories, all of them giggling most of the time. Finally Silas admitted that he is getting super sleepy now, and would like to head to bed. They all grabbed their flashlights that they have with them, turned them on, and Silas turned off the fire, and then they headed into their tent for the night.

“So, do any of you need super soggy baby bum changes yet?” Silas asked.

“No.”

“Me neither. I'm so soggy already, and it feels amazing, but my outer diaper hardly even feels wet yet at all, and I've peepeed it so much already. I don't think I'll leak, though, but I definitely wanna leave it 'til morning anyway.”

“Same.” The other three said as one.

“Good, well, night night Babies, have a good sleep.” Silas said, and then they all crawled into their sleeping bags, shut off their lights, and passed out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All four super thickly diapered, and super soggy little baby boys slept shockingly well. It had been almost ten when they went to bed, and it is now almost seven when they are waking up. That is a full two hours more than Silas normally sleeps, though sometimes he gets even an hour or two less than that, and Thomas is not much different. Silas was the first to wake up though, and the first thing he did was check to see if he had started to leak, and he is happy to feel that he has not, but happier still when he feels his gloriously soggy baby diaper and finds that it is now even more full and thick and warm and comfortable, all the things a good diaper should be.

It was only a few minutes later when the first of the others started waking up, and before he was even awake, the other two started waking as well, and within five minutes, all three of them are awake. The first thing that they all did, before even opening their eyes, was to feel around them, then feel their super thick baby diapers, and they all smiled brightly, and because Silas has his eyes open and is watching them, because there is more than enough morning sunlight shining in to see it, he was very happy to watch it happening.

“None of you leaked I hope, and it looks like you all enjoyed your super thick baby diapers as much as I did. Boy am I a super soggy baby boy this morning though.” Silas said, actually managing to startle all three of them, they had not even realized anyone else was awake yet.

“Oh yeah, it's amazing.” Nathan sighed deeply.

“Mmmhmm.” The others said as one.

“Good. I'm super hungry, I've usually had breakfast by now, so, let's get up and go get breakfast.”

“Me too.” All three of the others said together.

When they stood up and showed off their super soggy baby diapers, they all groaned.

“Wow, you three look real good like that.” Silas groaned.

“So do you.” Thomas said.

“Thanks, it feels amazing. If I coulda felt this a long time ago, I never ever woulda peepeed in a potty, like ever, and I don't ever plan to ever ever again.” Silas sighed deeply.

“Mmmhmm, me too.” The other three agreed instantly.

“Good. Come on, let's go get breakfast.”

So, they exited their tent, and when they came around the porch, they found that Jake is already there, and there are already platters of food, ready and waiting for them on the table on the porch.

“Oh, good morning Daddy.” Silas said, and then went and gave his daddy big hugs and kisses good morning.

“Good morning Baby. How's all your mega thick baby diapers this morning?”

“So nice.” He said, and the others agreed.

“Yeah, same. I already have waffles and lotsa blueberry yogurt for breakfast, as well I made sausages, plus pepper, onion, and cheese eggs, I just finished bringing it out, so I'd hoped you baby boys were gonna be here soon. I was just about to call and wake you up in fact.”

“Oh, goody, we're all starving.”

“I knew you would be. Dig in.”

And dig in they most certainly did. Each waffle is pretty near the size of their plates, the three boys who have never had them groaned. They each grabbed one, then put on a really good helping of the blueberry yogurt, grabbed a couple sausages, and a really good sized spoonful of the eggs. Their first taste of the waffles, and the three new boys all sighed deeply.

“Wow, that's really good, even though the blueberry yogurt isn't even sweet at all.” Thomas said.

“Thanks. It's plain yogurt with blueberries in it. I cook the blueberries down, until they're almost thick, and then I add some really nice balsamic vinegar to it, and cook it a little longer to take out the vinegar's sharpness, which enhances the natural sweetness and flavour of the blueberries, and then with the yogurt, it's shockingly good, without being at all sweet, not to mention pretty damn good for you too.”

“Wow, I'll say, even I could eat this every day, and I love sugar.”

“Yeah, and not one spec of sugar was added to it in any way.” Jake smiled.

Just one of the many things that he has discovered over the years that is surprisingly good, without being sweet. A little tartness, a little sharpness, tangy, flavourful, and surprisingly good for you as well. He does this with several fruits, but blueberry is their favorite. (Mine too, by the way, I do this myself.) He has even churned this mixture in their ice cream maker, and made almost totally healthy frozen yogurt.

“And these waffles are really good too, they're nothing like what my daddy makes.” Chase said.

“I don't usually eat a lot of wheat, when I eat too much of it, I get bloated, so these are an oat waffle. There's still a little wheat flour in them, but not much. Also, instead of sugar to sweeten them, even though the recipe really doesn't ask for much, I instead use honey, and even then, only half as much as the recipe even calls for anyway. I like these though, because they get a little crispier on the outside, and then really light and fluffy on the inside, way better than a traditional waffle usually does.”

“I totally agree, these are the best waffles I've ever had.” Chase said happily again, and the other two boys agreed. They are the only ones Silas has ever had, so he has no idea, but he cannot imagine that any other could be better.

Jake was not even surprised when not only did each and every boy polish off what they had taken to start with, which was more than Jake took, and that was all he could take, but each boy took more too, though they split two waffles between the four of them, but they probably put almost as much yogurt on as they did their first ones anyway, and they split the last of the sausages and the eggs, getting almost another full half what they had started with. Jake sat in silence, watching as the boys ate. He knows that Silas can eat like an army at times, with his energy usage, he sometimes eats a lot, but this actually shocked him, but then, Silas did run a lot more than even he is used to the day before, and even with all the snacks that he had had, it had not been enough.

“Wow, that was super good, I'm totally taking those recipes from you.” Thomas said again.

“Same.” The other two boys said as one.

“Okay, I have a few flash drives here, I can load those onto them with the pictures that I'll send home with you, but no sharing them with anyone without each others permission, and not until you're at least sixteen.”

“You took pictures of us yesterday in our mega thick baby diapers?” Nathan asked, though he most certainly is not upset about it.

“Oh yeah, you baby boys were super cute, running around in just your mega thick baby diapers, I couldn't help it, and I didn't think you'd mind. I'd actually liketa get a few more now that you're all so gloriously soggy.”

“Okay.” All four boys said happily.

“Okay, go and play for a little bit, I'll get this cleaned up, and that way you won't know when I'm doing it, I prefer the pics to be more natural, and that way they will be.”

“I'm probably gonna start leaking soon though Daddy?”

“Mmm, not likely.” He said, giving Silas the squeeze test. “I'd say you have about an hour left, maybe more, and you're outside and wearing only your wonderfully thick baby diaper anyway, so who really cares. Once you're leaking, one or all of us, and I imagine that we'll all be much the same there, since I only have maybe an hour left myself, then we'll go swimming, that is if the others don't mind swimming naked.”

“You swim naked?” Chase said in shock.

“Oh yeah. Remember when we went swimming with Cubs not too long ago, that was my first time ever not swimming naked, I always have. We even hadta go and buy me swim shorts just for that day.” Silas giggled.

“Well, except when you were in diapers full time and you hadta wear a swim diaper.” Jake said.

“Oh, well, yeah, but I don't remember that, you said I could poopy on the potty fully by the time I turned three, and never had poopy accidents after that.”

“Wow. Well, I don't mind.” Chase said again.

“Me neither.” The other two said.

“Good, now scoot, go play for a bit, and when one of us is leaking, then we'll go swimming.” Jake said, and the boys happily took off and started playing.

As promised, as soon as he was able to do so, and once the boys were no longer paying attention to him, Jake took dozens more pictures as the boys played games. They are now even more soggy than they had been the day before, and it is now showing a great deal, and looks far better for it. Jake knows full well that he could sell these pictures to diaper lovers all over the world, and probably make a fortune, but he would not do that. Jake himself started leaking, so he called the boys over.

“Well, I've started leaking Babies, have any of you?” He asked, and so, they all felt their legs, and all admitted that they must have, because their legs are wet.

“Wow, my baby diaper is so soggy and squishy and warm and wonderful. That was amazing, thanks so much Daddy.” Silas said happily.

“You're very welcome. As a special treat, every so often I'll allow you to do this, but it can't be too often. Not only is it really bulky, but it's probably too much heat and moisture against your baby boy bits for too long, but going swimming now will help with that.”

“You mean it, we can do this more sometimes.”

“Of course, as long as I getta too, then we're all good.” Jake teased.

“Oh heck yeah.”

“Come on you leaky baby boy diaper lovers, let's go swimming.”

“Okay.” They all said happily.

“You really think we're diaper lovers?” Chase asked as they walked inside.

“Look at what you're wearing, and just how much you've all enjoyed it. Oh yeah, you're all most certainly diaper lovers. That's not a bad thing though, I mean, we all need them at least somewhat, but we all want them more than even that, and besides, even if we didn't actually need them, why couldn't we just love them anyway. They're so thick and warm and squishy and wonderful, like Silas put it, who wouldn't, really.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Besides, you wear all day every day as often as you can, and I understand you did full time this week anyway, and never wanna be outta them your daddy says, so yeah, full on baby boy diaper lover, and be damn proud of it. Of course, you can't shout it out and tell everyone you meet, even though I know I'd loveta, and I think all of you're the same, but why should we be ashamed of what we love.”

“Yeah.” He sighed. “You talked to my daddy?”

“Of course. There's plans afoot for the horrific scene of bullying, several boys and girls needta be punished for the teasing and bullying that they did to others about wearing diapers, so of course we've talked.”

“I'll proudly wear my diapers, even though I'll hate it so, because I was being a bully and deserve to be punished.” Nathan grinned.

“That's a good boy, chin up, admit when you make a mistake, and take your punishment like a man.” Jake smiled warmly to him, ruffling his hair gently.

“Thanks.”

“Okay, strip and shower Babies.” Jake said when they made it to the pools washroom.

It was near impossible to take their diapers off, so, in the end, they all just shimmied them down their tiny little hips, and once past them, they were able to step out of them.

“Wow, I've never felt a diaper so heavy before, this' awesome.” Thomas said happily.

“Same.” The other three boys said.

“That's good Babies, now into the shower, and clean up really well. You haveta make sure and get as many of the oils and grime off your body as you can, so to keep our water as clean as possible. I'm very sensitive to chlorine, so I don't actually really use it, though the salt does get converted to chlorine technically, it's very mild, as well I use ozone to purify the water, so the cleaner we are when we get in, the cleaner my pool stays, and I don't haveta turn up the chlorine generator, thus making me super itchy.” (Sadly, me again)

“Okay.” All the boys said.

They all washed off really well, Jake telling the boys to make sure and get their groins really well, as well their armpits, feet, and hair, since those are all the most oily places, and showed them what the brushes on the floor are for, pour a little soap on it, and run the bottom of your feet over them a few times, they are a medium course, but still nice and soft brush, but just stiff enough to really clean, the boys giggled a little as it tickled their feet, but they thought they were great, and certainly cleans their feet way better than anything else, and is much easier too. Once they were all really well cleaned, they rinsed off, shut off the showers, and then headed to the pool.

“So, you all know how to swim, right?” Jake asked, because he had not stayed the night the kids went swimming, so he honestly has no idea, and thought it only prudent to ask first.

“Yes.” They all said.

“Even in the deep end without a life jacket?”

“Yes.” They all said.

“Good. Let's swim Babies.”

They all jumped in, and swam for a little bit first, just enjoying the water, but, before too long, Jake got them all in the shallow end to do some exercises. They did this for an hour, and then played some more, before hopping out and slipping into the hot tub.

“So, how is it?” Jake asked the boys.

“It's really nice, and that was a really good workout.” Nathan said.

“We do that every day here. You boys all did really well in keeping up. I take it your dads make sure you workout every day as well?”

“Yes.” They all said. “Especially mine.” Thomas added.

“Yes, well, with your ADHD problems, I should think so. That's why we do this every morning as well, it helps Silas with his abundant energy first thing every morning.”

“Yeah, I needta too, most days Daddy makes me run laps around the house for a bit, or makes me do pushups or skip rope, things like that. It's not usually enough though, I still usually have way too much energy. My daddy says he should hook me up to the house and get free power, but that I might blow all the circuits for having way too much.” He giggled.

“That I don't doubt in the least.” Jake had to laugh as well.

They enjoyed the hot tub for a little longer, but then Silas asked the others if they wanted to go to the steam room for a bit, then the sauna, and they all agreed. Thomas, Nathan, and Chase could not stay in either the steam room or the sauna near as long as Silas is used to, but they did not too bad either, but then, they were all talking, joking, and giggling like little boys should. When they exited the sauna, Silas asked them all if they are ready for a good shock, and then dove into the deep end of the pool, and the other three followed. Jake had waited to go into the steam room until the boys were exiting, he was letting them have their space, and quite a few minutes after they left the sauna, Jake too entered it, and several minutes later, Jake joined the boys back in the pool in swimming and playing.

When the boys were finally ready to get out and go get diapered so that they could go back outside, they all hopped out and headed back to the shower to rinse off and give themselves one more quick wash. Silas grabbed them all towels from a cabinet, and this is when the boys found a pleasant surprise, the towels are all perfectly warmed, because they have a warming cabinet to keep their towels nice and warm, which is really nice after getting out of a cool shower.

Jake led the boys upstairs once they are all good and dry, to his bedroom, and had them all lay on the bed for their baby diapers, and they all happily did so. Starting with Nathan, because he was on the far left, Jake diapered him up into just one nice thick diaper with a doubler inside it, then Chase was next, then Thomas, and last was Silas, but none of the boys moved until they are all good and properly diapered.

“Thanks Daddy. Would you let me diaper you now?”

“Sure, why not Baby.”

So, the boys hopped up, and Jake laid down, and Silas went about getting his diaper loving daddy diapered good and proper like he too deserves.

“Thanks Baby, that was nice. I don't often get to have someone else diaper me up, but, like you, I prefer someone else diapering me whenever possible.”

“You're welcome, and from now on, I'll happily keep you in your thick thirsty tape on baby diapers and change you like you change me.” Silas said happily.

“I can agree to that, as long as you don't play.”

“What do you mean Daddy?” Silas asked, but he instantly blushed a little.

“From that blush, I think you know exactly what I mean, those types of soggy baby bum changes are only for you and Thomas, as well I'm guessing Nathan and Chase too, and if the four of you enjoy together occasionally, that's okay too.”

“Oh. Is it wrong to wanna see how big your peepee is once it's hard? I know mine's way bigger when it's hard, and so are Thomas, Chase, and Nathan's, but yours is way bigger 'an all of ours when it's soft, maybe even together, so it must be huge when it's hard.” He asked, even though he is blushing even more. Even the other three boys are blushing, though they too want to hear the answer, and even see Jake, or any man for that matter, hard.

“It's not wrong to wanna see it, but it is wrong to make me hard without my permission, and I won't give you that permission.”

“Ah poop.”

“Don't worry. All four of you boys are exactly where you're supposed to be, Chase's is just a little larger, but he's also older, and Nathan's the smallest, but he's also the youngest, but then, all four of you're pretty damn close to the same size. In just a few short years, all four of you're gonna have nice big dicks to play with, don't you worry none about that. In the meantime, though, I suspect all four of you know the joys of which your little erections can provide, enjoy them now while you can still enjoy your multiple orgasms, 'cause once you're older, you can't go for as long.”

“Orgasms?” Nathan said at the foreign word.

“You know that explosion of amazing feelings you get when you've played with your little penis for long enough, that's called an orgasm. Some people call it cumming, and you four still cum just fine I'm sure, but, once you're older, actual cum will jettison out of your little diapered rocket launchers, though it's more properly called ejaculate, or it's even proper to call it sperm. I suspect that that'll happen for all four of you in around the age of thirteen, but maybe as late as fourteen or as early as twelve. That's pretty much the average. I was late, I was fourteen and a half, almost fifteen when I actually had my first wet cum.”

“Wow, really?” Nathan gasped, and even though he and Chase and Thomas are all blushing from this, it is information that they need to know, Silas already knows it all, since Jake has already told Silas much of what he needs to know, though he did add even a little more today.

“Of course. You'll also start getting hairy down there, you'll grow lots more, your voice will start changing and become deeper, you'll start getting hair on your face and in your armpits, oh, and you're gonna start producing musk, in other words, stinky sweat. Sure, if you're all hot and sweaty, you can already stink a bit, but, trust me, once you start going through puberty, the term for all that new growth, the stench gets worse, so having daily showers is near on mandatory. Oh, and the desire to fuck anything that moves will some days be so strong that you can barely concentrate on anything. In case you have no idea what that is, though most boys already have a good idea what that means, that's slipping your little cocklett into any willing hole and moving it in and out until you have your orgasm. Of course, never do this with a girl unprotected or until you're ready for a baby, because that's how babies are made.”

All three boys' jaws were nearly on the floor. Of course, Jake already knows that there are to be no girls in any of these boys' futures, but that is okay, though he also suspects that they may eventually have sex with a girl, either to experiment a bit, or to have a baby, possibly both at the same time.

“It's okay Babies, I know that they would've taught you some of this in school already, but probably not anywhere near what I just told you. In school they give you just the barest of facts, but I don't agree with that, even kids your age really should know all that there is to know about their bodies. I trust you all know just how good your bodies can feel?”

“Yes.” They all whispered.

“Good. I suspect though that you've barely scratched the surface of just how good your bodies can feel. Experiment, play, especially by yourselves to start, it's actually important that you discover yourselves before letting someone else do it I think, find out what makes your little cocklett extremely hard, what makes it go soft, oh, and take your time, enjoy, don't let yourselves have your orgasms 'til you can't possibly hold on for any longer, then let yourselves go.”

“Daddy, what can two boys do together?” Silas asked hoarsely. 

“Sorry Baby, that's not actually a question that I can answer for you at this time. Yes, I know the answer, but to give you that information would be to rob you of valuable learning. With that being said, however, that doesn't mean that you baby boys should be going off and playing like that, especially all the time. Some people think that children playing like that's wrong, especially two boys, so also be careful of who you tell and where you do so. I suggest you always be in the privacy of your own bedrooms when you do so, with your doors closed. That's not something that you haveta show off. It's not wrong, but others don't needta see it. Oh, and before you do any sort of playing and or experimenting, always be sure and talk it over with your friend to make sure that he's perfectly okay with it as well. Like I already said, though, experiment on yourselves first, find out what really makes you moan.”

“Oh, okay.”

“You baby boys head on outside and go play, and though your hard little cockletts are probably yelling at you to go back to your tent now and play and experiment with each other, ignore them, just go play like the little boys you are.”

“Peepees can't talk.” Thomas giggled.

“Oh, really, that little nagging voice in the back of your head right now, the one that's telling you to ignore my demand and to go back to your tent right now and play, and don't deny it, all four of you're so hard right now that you're nearly poking through your diapers, that's your dick talking.”

“Oh, um, yeah.” He blushed even more and stuttered.

“That's exactly what it's telling you, isn't it?” Jake laughed.

“Oh yeah.” He groaned.

“That's perfectly normal, but you have control of your body, not your little dinky. It's said that boys have two heads, but only enough blood to operate one of them at a time, and when your lower head's in control, it takes all control from your upper head, which has to stay in control, because your little dinky will make you do things that you don't necessarily want, need, or have time for.”

“Oh, um.”

“It's okay. Now, all four of you, outside, and remember, no tent.”

All four of them headed outside, slipping on only their sandals to protect their feet, otherwise they are in just their nice thick diapers and nothing else. Even though all four have to go pee, for they had been holding it while in the pool, hot tub, steam room, and sauna, they are much too hard to have been able to pee yet. They did not stop until they are in the woods again, sitting on a log.

“Are you guys still super hard?” Silas asked.

“Oh yeah.” They all said.

“Same. My daddy's told me some of that before, but even I learned some new things today. So, what kindsa things are your peepees saying you should do?” He giggled.

“Oh god, I wanna play with your peepee and kiss you, but, I even keep thinking that I wanna suck your peepee again and play with your bum hole at the same time, and let you do the same to me.” Thomas said.

“Glad I'm not the only one.” Chase giggled.

“Same.” The other two said.

“Have any of you ever tickled your bum holes before as you were playing with your peepee?” Silas asked.

“No.” They all said.

“I have, and it really feels amazing. You should all do that when you go to bed tomorrow night. I'm totally gonna 'speriment more tomorrow night and learn what I can about myself like Daddy said we should.”

“Oh yeah, me too. Sometimes I just liketa pet and tickle my balls, and that always makes my peepee super hard, and then when I pet and tickled my peepee after, I always have an orgasm, is that what he called it?” Chase said.

“Yeah. Wow, gonna haveta try that too.” Silas said.

“Me too.” The other two said.

“What about your nipples, I tickled them the other night accidentally as I was rubbing my diapered dinky, and it felt like a shock went right through me, it felt so good, and so, I did the same thing a few times as I was rubbing myself, and it was super good too.” Nathan admitted.

“Really, even your nipples can feel good. Totally gonna try that now.” Chase said.

“Me too.” Silas and Thomas said together.

The boys only talked for a few more minutes, all giggling naughtily about the things that they would so very much like to try, but then, before too long, they were running around and playing once again. Almost as soon as they started playing though, and their little erections shrank down, they all found that they had to go pee something fierce, and so, they all let go, and ended up standing in a circle, watching as they all peepeed their nice thick baby diapers.

“That's so awesome, being allowed to peepee my baby diaper so freely, but also getting to watch you guys peepee your baby diapers too.” Nathan sighed contentedly.

“For sure.” They all said, pretty much more or less, at exactly the same time.

And happily they played until they heard the whistle to come home. As soon as they made it back, Jake waved them to the porch, and pointed at the table, where there was a good filling lunch there and waiting for them. As they ate, Jake asked the boys what they are up to.

“We're making a fort Daddy?”

“That's excellent Baby. You're not making it up in a tree though, are you?”

“No, course not, you told me no climbing trees when you're not around.”

“Good Baby. You're not cutting down any massive trees, are you?”

“No, course not, I don't have any tools.” Silas giggled.

“That's good. You must just be using branches and whatnot that you've found on the ground then?”

“Oh yeah, there's lots of them, since we haven't gone and cleaned up the woods yet after winter to collect it all for firewood.”

“True, which we probably should be doing soon.”

“Yeah, and there's a pretty big tree down and laying up in the other trees beside it.”

“You're remembering to stay well clear of it to make sure that if it decides to fall, you're nowhere near of it, right?”

“Oh yeah, I don't wanna be squished like a pancake like you told me would happen, and to never play around them.”

“Exactly, those days never end well. Do you need anything for cutting the branches to length, or rope to lash it all together more securely?”

“Could we Daddy?”

“Of course Baby, you coulda come and asked for that sorta thing, you know I woulda given them to you after making sure you know how to use it properly. Of course you already know how to use the pruning snips anyway, since you're usually the one that cuts all the usable branches up for firewood with it.”

“Oh, thanks. Never even thought of asking to use them, I definitely know how to use them.” They had bought a really good pair of ratcheting ones that could do branches up to as much as ten centimeters across at their widest, and because they are ratcheting, even tiny little Silas can use them with relative ease, though some of the bigger branches even he struggles with a little.

“No worries Baby. And you can get some of the hemp twine that I always keep, so that if it gets forgotten out there, it's not expensive and will break down anyway. There's at least two full rolls, so you're welcome to grab one and use it, but try not to use the whole thing, it's a full one hundred meter roll, and grab the scissors for cutting it, that'll make your life a lot easier.”

“Wicked, thanks Daddy.”

“You're welcome Baby. Building things like that's good for your head and your body, just don't make such a huge thing that if you fail at building it properly, that it can hurt you when and if it crashes down. That's how I broke my arm when I wasn't much older than you.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, I had an amazing fort, and I was spending the night in it even, and it got really windy that night, and it broke, and when one of the pieces fell, it landed almost exactly half way between my elbow and my wrist and snapped it nearly clean in half. Kinda a rude way to wake up, to tell you quite honestly. My daddy came and helped me to fix it and showed me what I'd done wrong a couple days later, and I tell you, I sure learned a lot from that lesson, never go fast and unsafe, because that leads to shoddy structures that fall down and hurt people. Trust me, that's a motto that's stuck with me to this very day, and hence the reason my houses and buildings are made to such high standards, I never want someone to wake to that sorta pain ever in one of my buildings.”

“I'll really try and remember that Daddy. When we're done, would you come and check it out and make sure it's safe for me please?”

“Of course Baby, you know I'd do almost anything to help you to stay safe.”

“Thanks.”

It is truly funny though, most people think that letting a seven year old child wander around in a forest as being highly unsafe already, yet Jake never felt that, he taught Silas how to stay safe and how to call for help, and more importantly always to ask for help when needed. Of course he also knows the rules about and punishments for going outside his boundaries, and so, since the one and only time he accidentally did so, he has never done so again.

Almost as soon as the boys were finished their much needed lunch, they took off, though they detoured to the garage first to grab the items that they are wanting. Jake was not yet asked for help, and so, he did not go and join the boys, it would do them no good, he has always taught Silas to ask for help, only when he thinks he cannot do something, but only after really trying. Even still, Jake almost never does things for Silas, he just instructs Silas in what to do and how, and even how to do things that his tiny little body is still incapable of doing, by using other things to help him. Which was why, almost an hour later, Silas went and asked his dad if they could use the rope and hoist system that they have, as well the use of a couple smaller ladders. Jake instantly said yes, but gave Silas the safety talk on using these things, once more, because he has used them before, and has been told all this, but it always bears repeating.

A little more than a couple hours later, and the boys came and asked Jake to come and check out the structure that they have already made to make sure it is safe. So he happily went with them, and they led him to what they are building.

“After what you told us at lunch, we tore apart what we'd already built, none a us thought it was strong enough, and when we really shook it, it fell apart, so we decided to use bigger branches and lots of the twine, like you said, and now it's way stronger.” Silas said happily.

“Good thinking Baby, and it looks really good so far.”

Jake is actually pretty impressed with what the boys have so far. It is not just a simple lean to, it is actually shaped just like a Yurt, they have it in an octagon shape, the centre support post must have been a branch that they had found that was the perfect size for what they needed, because it was much too big for them to have cut. The entire structure is about two and a half to almost three meters across, all the wall uprights and the branches tying them together are about as big as the pruning snips that Silas had could handle, and they seem to have done a really good job in tying them together. Same with all the roof support pieces, they too were all about as big as the boys could handle, and now he sees why they had needed the rope hoist, because there is no way the four boys could have possibly done this themselves otherwise, but they had done a really good job.

“Not bad Babies, how'd you put the roof structure together so well.”

“Remember when we watched that video on those monadic tribes and their tents.”

“Nomadic you mean?”

“Yeah, that's the one. I remembered that and we did it the same way. We got all the branches cut to size, set them on the walls, tied them all really well to the big branch in the centre, and then used the rope hoist to pull the whole thing up together.” Silas said proudly.

“Very good Baby, using your memory of things you've seen done to aid you in doing something that there's no way your tiny little body coulda done otherwise. Very smart. So far I'm not really seeing anything wrong, however, with that being said, I do think that there's certainly some things that you can improve.”

“Thanks Daddy, what?”

“So, your centre post, right now it's just being held down by the weight of the roof structure, and that's good, but if someone were to hit it hard enough, they could conceivably dislodge it enough to have the entire roof come crashing down. My suggestion to you is to pile a bunch of rocks around it and make it nearly impossible to move. That'll also help stiffen up the entire roof structure at the same time.”

“Okay Daddy, we can do that easily, there's lotsa rocks around here, we'll just grab the big cart to help us haul them. Anything else.”

“Yes. Good idea on the cart too, that'll certainly help lots. What do you have planned for the roof?”

“Thanks. We're gonna put a whole bunch more branches across the bigger pieces that go to the walls.”

“You'd call them rafters Baby.”

“Okay, we're gonna put more branches across the rafters, tie them together, and then figure something out for the cover, we just don't know what yet. We could use branches from the trees that still have lotsa needles on them, that'd probably work, but I don't know if we can really do that.”

“Okay, and what about the walls?”

“We're gonna put some more branches standing up, but these ones lots smaller, and then we're gonna take even smaller ones and put them in there, kinda like what they do to blankets, you know, weave them I think it's called. I remember watching that show about people weaving floor mats like that.”

“Yes, so you're gonna weave the branches into wall panels essentially. Good thinking, but you may haveta do a lot of searching to find that many small branches.”

“Thanks Daddy, we all thought of that together.”

“Good, put all those brains of yours together and problem solve, that's the best thing to do for sure. As for your roof, we have a crap load of the plastic off cuts from the greenhouse that you could use. It's super thick, super sturdy, and eight of the pieces cut to proper size and shape, then welded together would likely do the trick for you. You'd just needta make sure that there's no sharp bits anywhere poking out, or it'll tear even that plastic. That'll even give you the benefit of lots of light inside.”

“That's a really good idea Daddy, but I don't know if we could do all that, so, could you maybe help us with that.”

“Tell you what, I'm not doing anything right now anyway, and you boys still have lotsa work to do to get the roof structure made, so I'll get the cover made for you, and then, when you're ready for it, I'll come and help you to install it.”

“Awesome, thanks Daddy.”

“You're welcome.”

“How will we attach it though?”

“The simplest method would be to just use some pieces of one by two, sandwich the plastic between them, and screw them into place.”

“Oh, can we do that then Daddy?”

“Sure. You baby boys go ahead and get your roof done, I'm gonna go get everything started for your roof, though I'll haveta stop for dinner pretty quick here.”

“Okay, thanks.”

The boys got back to work, they split up though, two to gather rocks, and two to gather more roof materials. The rock gathering was much faster, though, and so, once they were done their chore, and they are now placed properly, they joined the other two in gathering more good branches, but they were done only a few minutes later, and got started on lashing them to their main roof rafters, but they beat all sharp areas with rocks, to ensure that their roof did not get torn.

The boys were called for dinner only minutes before they were finished with that chore, and since they are all very hungry once again, they ran all the way there, and dug in happily when they were told that they could.

Jake told the boys how he is doing on their cover, saying that he is almost already done. It had been easy enough to make, just cut the eight triangular pieces to the right size, and then start welding all the seams. Jake had years ago bought the plastic welder that he needed to replace the plastic on their greenhouse himself, since it is just a plastic greenhouse kit he had bought, and it works incredibly well, so he fortunately has it to use, but he always ends up with a bunch of off cuts that cannot be used for anything else, so this is perfect.

As soon as dinner was done, and the boys were off to continue, Jake cleaned the last of the dinner up, and then finished making the roof for the boys. He took it out to them, and saw the completed roof structure, and says he is satisfied, which of course makes the boys smile brightly, because that means they did a good job of it.

Jake had to carry the whole plastic roof up the ladder in the centre, and try and unfold it properly, and not have it catch and tear anywhere. It is shockingly tear resistant stuff, super thick and expensive too, but still, it can tear, especially if it finds something good and sharp to drag across. The boys helped when and where they could, and since the side walls are only just taller than the boys at full reach, they actually teamed up, and one got on his hands and knees and became a step for the other. All together, they managed to get the roof all on and it looks really good.

“Wow, thanks so much Daddy, that's awesome.” Silas said happily.

“You're welcome. I'll go grab all the one by two scraps we have, and a bunch of screws, and I'll get it all secured for you while you boys continue your walls.”

Which they had of course already started. The boys did head out to search out more good branches, and Jake went and grabbed all the supplies that he needs, and got to work. He had decided that instead of screws, that since he has a cordless nail gun, that that would make the job not only faster, but easier, and would provide far more holding power than they needed anyway. As he went, he pulled the plastic as taut as he was able to, and by the time he was done, it looked shockingly good. It was not perfect, but then, neither was the structure it is on, since of course a bunch of small boys made it out of branches, but it is shockingly good considering those very same reasons.

By the time Jake finished, the boys had only gotten enough branches and time to finish one of the walls. He left them to their fun and learning, and headed back to the house, saying that he would call when it was time for them to come back, since they still have almost two hours of daylight left to them.

When it was getting close to time for the boys to be coming in for the night, Jake did up a nice snack platter and lots for them to drink, they had taken a couple jugs of water out with them, and he was certain that they had kept well hydrated, since they were all super soggy when he saw them last, but knew that they would all likely need more. Just as he was about to call the boys in, he saw them emerge from the forest, so they were all paying attention, that was good.

“Hi there Baby Boys, I was just about to call you.”

“Yeah, we know.” Silas grinned.

“Oh goody, is that food?” Thomas asked, only the most important questions from him.

“Yes, I figured you'd all need a snack and a good drink. As soon as you're finished, come inside and I'll get you baby boys all changed, it appears at least a couple of you've started to leak.”

“Huh, oh, yeah, I have.” Silas giggled.

“Same.” Thomas and Nathan said together.

“And I definitely will soon too, I'm way super soggy.” Chase giggled.

“That's good. What's the point of wearing such gloriously thick and thirsty baby diapers if you don't use them to their fullest, and I gotta say, you boys sure did use them to their absolute fullest.” Jake said, as he squeezed Silas' diaper just a little, and more pee oozed out and trickled down his legs.

“Hey, stop that, I deserve that super soggy baby diaper, I worked hard for it.” Silas giggled again, smacking his daddy's hand.

“You sure did. I hadta change a little more than half an hour ago myself, I started to leak too.”

“Good.” All the boys said, all of them around mouths full of food.

As soon as the boys were fed up and had at least a little to drink, in other words enough to fill up their next diapers in only the next hour or so, they all followed Jake inside and he changed them all, once more giving them an ultra thick diaper, with an ultra thick doubler in it.

“Okay, you baby boys head on out and start winding down for the night, I'm gonna stay in now, I'll call you when I go to bed.”

“Okay, night night Daddy, love you.”

“Love you too Baby.”

After daddy and baby hugging and kissing for a moment, the boys headed out to their tent. Silas started the fire, and then they all grabbed more to drink and eat, since it is all still there, since Jake put it on the table by their tent, then sat down and enjoyed their snack and their talk. They are all good and tired, though, and only a little more than an hour later, they all admitted that they really should be heading to bed, and so, Silas managed to call his daddy only seconds before Jake was going to call them, and they said goodnight, I love you once more, and then, before too long, the baby boys were sound asleep once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sunday morning and the boys woke up much closer to their normal waking times, though still a little late, since they had worked hard the day before and wore off more than enough energy. It is still only just a little after six, but they are all awake, and happy. They started talking and giggling like only little boys can, none of them having gotten out of their sleeping bags yet. Of course, they all felt their diapers to see how they had fared throughout the night, and while they are all well soaked, none are in danger of leaking they feel, at least yet, hence the reason they did not bother getting up yet.

It was the near synchronized growling of four little tummies, followed of course by infectious baby boy giggles, that drove the boys from their warm and cozy nests. In just super soggy baby diapers and sandals, they headed to the house to see if by chance Jake has breakfast ready for them yet.

When they made it to the porch, they found Jake already there in nothing but his soggy diaper, though he is barefooted, doing something on his computer, an empty bowl sitting next to him, and on a portable gas stove is a large pot with a lid on it, steaming gently. There is also a nice big thermal jug ready and waiting for them, and Silas hopes it is his favorite Earl Grey tea. Silas went right to his daddy and hugged and kissed him good morning. Jake checked Silas' super soggy baby diaper, and deemed him good enough until after breakfast.

“How was you boy's sleep?”

“Really good.” They all said.

“And you all seem to be good and soggy baby boys.”

“Oh yeah.” They all said happily.

“That's good. There's no point in wearing such a gloriously thick baby diaper if you don't intend to fill it good and full.”

“Mmmhmm.” The boys all sighed contentedly as one.

“Good. Well, I don't doubt what drove you boys here this morning, I've got lotsa apple and cinnamon oatmeal here for you, it already has cream in it, so it's good to go. So, come dish up.”

“Okay.” They all said excitedly, Thomas loudest of all.

They all dished up and started eating, and surprise of surprises, but all four boys took more. Thomas was the only one to refill his bowl fully again though, the other three only took half bowls.

“Are you baby boys finally all filled up again?”

“Yep.” They all said happily.

“Good. Go play for a bit, and when one of you starts leaking, because with all that tea you just drank, it's gonna come out pretty soon, come in and we'll all go swimming. I'll get this all cleaned up.”

“Okay.” They all said, and tore off and headed back to their fort.

Their first chore was to go and gather more of the small branches that they are making their walls out of, and so, that was what they did. As soon a they thought that they had enough gathered for one more wall section, they started working to make it. Silas was the first to start leaking only just a little more than an hour later, but they only had about ten minutes left to finish the wall that they were building, so he giggled to the others, saying he would leave it for now, and then, just as they finished up, so had Chase's diaper, because he had just peed, and almost half of it too ran down his legs, and he giggled at the naughtiness of it.

“Boy oh boy, you baby boys sure are gloriously soggy now, huh.” Jake laughed when he saw them come back finally.

“Oh yeah, and it's so amazing.” Silas sighed.

“Mmmhmm. Truth be told, I just started leaking a few minutes ago myself, but I decided to leave it 'til you boys were ready, so let's go swimming now. Actually, we may as well just take off our leaky baby diapers right here, no point in dripping pee all through the house when we don't needta, since there's a perfectly good garbage can out here already.”

“Okay.” The boys all said together.

Once more, there was simply no untaping all their seriously taped on baby diapers, and so, they just shimmied them down their hips and stepped out of them instead. Once they threw them all in the garbage, they ran naked all the way to the pool, detouring of course to get really well cleaned. Once they were good and clean, though, they all hopped into the pool, where Jake gave the boys a pretty grueling forty five minute workout, which not one of them complained about. They then played and relaxed for almost an hour more, before hopping out to go get cleaned, dried, and diapered up once again. Jake double diapered the boys, and once they were good to go, they headed back out to their fort to continue playing.

Once more, they gathered branches for the next wall section, then started putting it together. They did this only once more, and were just about finished the last wall section, when the whistle came, telling the boys to come on back, which they all hoped meant lunch, but all also knew it probably meant that their time together was likely coming to an end as well.

When they got to the porch, they did find lunch there, ready and waiting for them, and Jake did break the news to them that the three dads would be there in only half an hour to pick them all up. They dug into their delicious lunch, ate heartily, and just as they were finishing up, Peter pulled in, and then only a few seconds later, so did David and Nick.

“My my, what a bunch of super soggy baby boys we have here.” Peter said when he came up onto the porch.

“Thanks.” Jake and all four boys said as one.

Chase hopped up and hugged his daddy, and then the other two also ended up doing the same to their daddies as they came up to the porch, both also commenting on the fact that all five baby boys were good and soggy. They all stood around talking for a few minutes, but before too long, the three dads informed their beautiful baby boys that it is time to go and so go get packed up. All four boys took off to their tent to get the three guests prepared.

“So, how were they?” Nick asked.

“God, hardly even saw them the entire time.” Jake laughed, and then told all three others what all the boys had done.

They were surprised with what Jake had told them about what the boys are building, and ended up having to take them out to the boys' fort to show the dads what they have done so far. The boys ended up joining them, proudly showing off their creation as well, and the dads were all suitably impressed.

None of the boys had changed their double thick diapers, none had been anywhere needing changed, and even though all their pants had been bought around wearing diapers underneath, they all still showed very nicely that they are in fact double diapered. Just before they left, Jake handed each boy a memory stick with the promised recipes and pictures on them, and they were all happy. Before too long, the six guests left, leaving only father and son once more, all alone.

“Well Baby, did you have fun this weekend?”

“Oh yeah, it was so amazing. Thanks so much, I loved it, and I love you too Daddy.”

“You're very welcome Baby, and I love you more than the world. Now, we needta get all this cleaned and packed up, and then, by the time we get all that done, both our double diapers are likely gonna need changing, at which time we'll also get dressed and go to town and do our shopping for the week.”

“Okay.”

It took them almost two hours to get everything all cleaned and ready to go, and got it all put away nice and neat in the garage. They also cleaned up their lunch mess at the same time, and by the time they were done all that, they were getting seriously close to leaking, and so, they went in and got changed and dressed, and ready to go.

As soon as they were in the truck and on their way, Silas asked the question that Jake was surprised took so long in coming.

“Can we invite Thomas, Chase, and Nathan back next weekend Daddy?”

“Afraid not Baby, there's already plans for next weekend now.”

“Aw, nuts, what?”

“We're hosting an unofficial scout camp at our place next weekend.”

“Really. Why unofficial?”

“Well, because this one Peter doubts very seriously the scouting association would be okay with. All kids will be diapered, especially the ones who bullied you. However, all parents have been called and talked to, and they all agreed, and if their kids wish to do so, they're welcome to wear as well, and if there's any bullying whatsoever because of it, they get diapered as well. All parents are actually gonna be there as well, or at least one of each of the kids' parents at any rate, but I think almost all of them are coming, at least so far anyway. We're also doing it at our place because of the one hundred percent privacy that we have, whereas at the scout camp, there's no telling who might come by. Me, Peter, David, and Nick are paying for everything, we told all the parents that they didn't haveta pay a cent, and we also decided on next weekend, because it's a long weekend.”

“Cool. So, will everyone get nice thick thirsty tape on baby diapers?”

“Only if they want them, we're also buying Goodnites and Underjams for those who'd really rather them.”

“I bet by the end of the weekend, no one will be wearing the silly Pullups.” Silas giggled.

“Mmm, I doubt that, but possibly. You're just hoping that we unlock every last one of those kids' diaper love, and we make them all into diaper lovers.”

“Wouldn't that be so awesome though.”

“Yes, it would be, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you.” Jake laughed.

“No. Will I still be allowed to double or even triple diaper if I wanted to?”

“That's entirely up to you four boys, because if one of you does, I'm certain the other three will as well, but it's your choice if you really wanna show off just how much of a diaper lover you really are. Until you know how the other kids will take it though, it would be my suggestion to not do so, but I won't say no either.”

“Oh, okay. Is Peter bringing all the scout gear then?”

“Technically speaking, he's not allowed to, because this isn't a scout sanctioned event, all the parents have been asked to bring tents for their kids, and for themselves, or trailers for themselves if they so desire, the kids can all pair up as usual, so we won't need near as many tents, and you four boys can share our tent of course, but I'm staying in my own bed, I'm sorry, sleeping on the ground just doesn't do my back any favours. He's gonna bring a few things that'll come in handy, but really, we'll have pretty near everything else anyway.”

“Okay, cool.”

“Now, under no circumstances are you to mention this to anyone else. Not even the other three boys are being told, everyone gets to find out on Friday when they arrive here.”

“Oh, how come you're telling me then?”

“Because it'd be super hard to hide it from you, when we're gonna haveta be setting things up this week, not to mention all that we're buying. You're so observant and smart, that there's no freaking chance you wouldn't figure it out, and I wouldn't want for you to accidentally say something to Thomas when you talk to him this week.”

“Oh, thanks.” Silas smiled brightly.

“You're very welcome. Just so you know, I think you might even be smarter than me.”

“No way Daddy, you're super smart.”

“Thanks, but you're further ahead at your age than I was. Granted, being home schooled like you are means that there's no other kids holding you back, not to mention you typically work six days a week, and for just about as long every day, so you're getting way more time than most kids, me included when I was your age. You're already well into the next grade, which is excellent. I didn't get that, well, 'til I was a little older.” He said, because he was nine when he was pulled from school, at which time he too really took off.

They talked more on their way into town, and as they were shopping. Silas was happy to see just how many diapers they bought, and was assured that the other three dads are probably buying just as much. They even bought two packs of each of the Pullup diapers that they would need.

By the time they were finished their shopping, the back of the truck was very nearly full. They headed home, talking happily all the way. It took almost as long to offload and store all their goodies as it had taken to get them in the first place, but it is all done, and is getting pretty close to dinner time, so they made and ate that. They had stripped down to their nice soggy baby diapers almost as soon as they had hopped out of the truck, and almost an hour after dinner, both were threatening to leak if they did not change, and so, they went and changed each other, and it was nice.

The week flew by for them. Each day they both did all the work that they needed to do, and each evening they got something prepared for their upcoming weekend. Three of the nights alone were dedicated just to gathering firewood, the big tree that Silas had told Jake was down. One night just to cut it down, and then cut it into lengths, and then two more to get it all split and stacked. Friday night, Jake is thinking that they will have all the kids and their parents scour the woods for downed branches and whatnot, so that they have lots of firewood, not to mention, keeping the forest clean so that they do not end up with a whole bunch of dried wood, easy to catch fire should something happen out in the middle of the forest.

Before they knew it, it was Friday already, and so, they both skipped their work, and headed into town to get all the fresh ingredients for cooking that they will be needing. The other three dads are doing the same thing, and they all have their shopping lists as to what they are getting. They tried very hard to ensure that they are getting more than enough, first of all, but all getting roughly quarter, second and almost as importantly. Jake does not care, he would have happily bought everything himself, he makes way more money than they strictly need, but the other dads wanted to help out as well, and he is good with that.

When they made it home, they started getting the rest of the camp all set up. They set up their tent, made sure that the fire pit was good to go, because they do have a real outdoor fire pit too, and this time they will use it, and just cleaned everything to make sure it was all perfect. They even moved the fridge and the freezer from the garage to the porch, since that is where they are going to set up for cooking, and this will make life far easier, their barbecue is already there, as is their propane powered stove, since they had found having it to be rather useful at times, since their power goes out rather frequently in the winter time due to how far from town they are. Peter is bringing the custom made griddle setup, as well as a few other things for cooking, since Jake does not have large enough pots and whatnot for this.

They were ready just barely in time for the first of the guests to arrive. The three friends and their dads, and Chase's mom, are early, it is only three, but they have lots more to unpack and store, the rest of the guests are due to arrive at five. They all helped to unpack and store everything, and were just barely in time for the rest of the guests to start arriving.

The following two hours was absolute madness and mayhem, as per usual, as everything was all set up. Many of the parents brought travel trailers or campers, and the ones that did not, are sharing with others who had, that had all already been arranged before even coming out, since most of the adults did not care to sleep in tents, though Peter and his wife are, as are a few of the others. David is staying in the house, though most only think he is using one of the spare rooms, he is not, he and Jake are of course sharing.

Once there is a good strong fire going, and all the kids are all set up, and are starting to run around, Peter calls out for everyone to gather around. Once they are, he starts.

“Two weeks ago, seven children here thought that it was fun to tease three others here about being babies and wearing diapers. No matter the reason someone wants or needs something, that never gives someone permission to tease them, bully them, be mean to them, spread their secrets, harass them, or anything of the nature. Each and every one of you that were in on that bullying that day, are here now, but it was very clearly requested that all are here for this very special camp. You'll notice that we're not at one of our usual spots, we're actually at Silas' house instead, so that punishment may be doled out.

“All seven of you already know what's gonna happen, the rest of you do too. This is not a scout camp this weekend, hence the reason we're not setting up our scout gear and whatnot. No, instead this is a family camp, hence your parents all being here and condoning the punishments that will be handed out today. Now, for seven of you, this is mandatory, you shall wear and use for pee only, the diaper of your choice for the entire weekend. Your parents will ensure that this is carried out. All seven of you did something that you know to be bad, all seven of you have had to deal with bullies in the past yourselves, so you all know exactly what it feels like to be bullied. You now have the chance to take your punishment with heads held high, and just accept it and take it, or you can act more the babies than you accused three boys here of being.

“Now, the rest of you, not only are you not allowed in any way to tease or otherwise harass these seven for that, for you too will find yourself diapered for the entire weekend as well, but, you also have the choice to wear and wet the diaper of your choice for the entire weekend as well in solidarity to your fellow scouts and friends. There are several of you here that wet the bed and wear anyway, but don't worry, I'll never tell, and you don't haveta feel obligated to say it either. Your parents will go with you to help you make the decision as to whether you're diapered or not. For those that are to be diapered as punishment, however, they also only get to wear just their diapers, though you may also wear shirts if you so desire, such as the two girls that are being punished. The rest of you, if you so choose to wear as well, you are free to wear just your diapers or whatever you so decide.

“Please go now and talk to your parents, but I do request that every one of you do so of your own free will, not only in solidarity to your scout brothers and sisters, but to also feel what it must be like to haveta wear all day every day, because understanding is the best defense against being bullies in the first place. If you so decide, we have lots to choose from, you can choose tape on diapers or pull on diapers, we will let you decide. Please go now.”

The seven children who are being punished did heed Peter's advice to just do it with heads held high, though of course Nathan was only too happy to do so. Three of those children chose Pullups, both girls and one boy, while the rest, probably with their parents urging, chose the tape on ones. Of the rest, though, all but four chose to also wear, and they were split pretty near evenly as to whether they are wearing pull on or tape on diapers. The funny thing was, not one of the boys who chose to wear diapers bothered to get dressed, they just stayed in their diapers, and only the girl diaper wearers are wearing anything, just shirts.

Silas, Thomas, Chase, and Nathan, are of course already in diapers, though Nathan did go get into a fresh diaper, so that it did not appear as if he were already wearing, but he was, he has not been out of them even so much as once, well other than for baths and whatnot.

It took almost half an hour before everyone was diapered and ready to go, and to those that are diaper lovers, they are absolutely loving the visions running around right then. They all wished that they could take hundreds, or even thousands of pictures, but all know that they really cannot. Pretty near as soon as everyone was ready, they were all called back to the fire.

“Congratulations to you all for doing this. Those that are being punished, congratulations for just doing what you know needs to be done, and for the rest, thanks for standing tall and proud with your friends and doing this for them. I'm sure it means a lot to them. Now, as for rules. Much like every scout camp or outing that you've ever been on, respect for all around you, people and nature alike, must be observed. Remember, that this is Silas' home, and I'm reasonably certain that he and his dad do not want anyone defacing or damaging anything, nor leaving trash all about. It's your responsibility to clean up after yourselves.

“Jake tells me that the boundaries that he's set for Silas are pretty big, so you'll have a considerable amount more freedom to roam here than you normally get, he's made sure to mark all the trails in the forest clearly, including directions to where everything is, and where you cannot go any further, heed those markers and warnings, for to disobey them will mean you will not be allowed to come on any outings for at least three months, and I know how much you all enjoy them.

“Jake also tells me the rules for wandering the woods. If you hear one loud whistle, it's come back to the house instantly, but if you hear three loud blasts, then you are to stop, stay exactly where you are, do not move, and repeat the whistle back. I trust you all remembered your whistles like you're supposed to for all camps. This is done so that if you are not where you are supposed to be, we can find you, and then punish you accordingly for being where you are.

“Some of you may know that Silas has a pool here, however, no one is allowed to use it, there's just too many people here for a pool setup that was not designed for this many people, so don't ask. There is a bathroom that has a door to the outside, it's right on the porch there, Jake has already marked it, that is the only one here that you're allowed to use. If your parents brought an RV of some sort, then you're also allowed to use theirs, though those that are being punished, you already know where you go pee. As for the rest, there is no shame in peeing your diapers and using them to their fullest, and yes, I meant that exactly the way it sounded as well.

“For those in Pullups, feel free to change yourselves, take some to your tent, or your camper, or just change in the bathroom, there's lots in there as well. For those that were brave enough to take the tape on ones, your parents have already offered to change you, and I'm sure they'll have already taken your needed supplies. It is not mandatory to do your dirty business in your diapers, and I for one don't change stinky bums, well, at least of children your age.”

“Like you ever did when Chase was a baby.” Peter's wife snorted.

“I changed plenty, too many really, but you did do more doodoo duty than I did, I admit that, but then, our little boy sure was a right little pooping machine.” Peter laughed, so did all the parents, and almost all the kids giggled as well, Chase just nodded serenely.

“No kidding.” She said.

“So, now, the thing I'm sure every last child here is waiting for, food. Tonight's dinner, like most first nights, is a do it yourself dinner. There's lots of hotdogs and everything needed already ready to go, there's a good fire already burning, so, go grab your stuff, and get cooking.”

Surprise of surprises, really, but the kids were all off like a shot. Thomas led the pack, and was back to the fire first with three hotdogs on a roasting stick, ready to go.

The adults all of course waited until the kids were all out of the way before they too headed to get some food. Jake, and a few of the other adults, truly detest hotdogs, so they had something else, but all the kids were more than happy with what they are getting, though Silas can usually only eat one or two before he switches to something better.

Almost as soon as dinner was done, the kids were gathered around once again and informed that they were going on a nice hike. Jake and Silas have cut several nice hiking trails in around their property, the nicest of which goes up the mountain a good distance, eventually leading to a very nice small mountain lake, which feeds the creek that cuts their property nearly in half. Most of the year the creek is fairly tame, and the lake feeding it fairly low, such as it is now, but in the spring runoff both can be quite full. It is a three hour hike there, and almost three and a half back, so they will not be heading up there tonight, and considering it is a pretty grueling hike, most of the kids could probably not even make it, and almost none of the adults would even try it.

Instead they headed out on one of the many nature trails that they have made. The trails are all nice and wide and easy to navigate, there are bridges made of logs and whatnot crossing the many little streams and small creeks that they come to, and they had even put stairs in in a few areas where it made it easier, and hand and guard rails where needed as well. Jake and Silas are very proud of the nature trails that they have made, and it shows in how well cared for they are.

The trail that Jake and Silas lead all the others on tonight leads to a beautiful pond where something like fifteen small streams converge, each coming from different directions, here being the majority of the small bridges that they had had to build. One of the streams comes from directly above the pond, the pond being at the base of a small cliff, only just about two meters high, seven streams join just above it, and spill all their waters over the waterfall, making a truly beautiful sight and sound. Jake and Silas had made a few log benches around the pond to sit and enjoy, and many times, when they sat there quietly, they would get to enjoy the animals coming and enjoying the water from the pond for drinking and bathing, even the occasional deer would come when they were there, but they were rare.

Of course, with such a large group, even at their quietest, there would be no animals coming around. 

Almost all the adults commented to Jake what a truly stunning place he has, and how much they love it. He thanked them all and told them that it has been a lot of work over many years, getting it to look as good as it does, because it used to be wild and messy, he has cleaned it up a lot, and they agree.

By the time they made it back, it was just starting to get dark and they had been out for a little better than two hours. Most of their nature trails are not all that far uphill, so they only had an easy walk this evening for the most part, only a couple small hills they had to climb. It was nice to see that every last one of the kids that are wearing diapers of one sort or another are good and soggy, and a few of them, most especially the ones in Pullups, are close to needing a change. Those that were seen to be needing a change were taken to do so, while the rest went and grabbed snacks and drinks, and then the soggy kids joined them once they were more fresh, and also loaded up, every last one of them ensuring that their diapers would be good and soggy before too long.

Once all the kids were fed and watered once more, they started playing all the games that are there for them, also enjoying the playground that Silas has, and it sure is cute to see so many cute little kids running around in nothing but their soggy diapers, because most of them are getting good and soggy now, but none are in danger of leaking yet, so that is okay. All the adults had grabbed their chairs and are sitting around the fire, talking and laughing with the others there. There had only been a few parents somewhat against this weekend, none of them with kids being punished, because they do agree with that, but even the few that are there that did not agree seem to think that the kids sure are cute, and they seem to be enjoying themselves, even though they are diapered. The funny thing is, all the ones that did not agree were moms, and the dads all told them that it would be fine and or good for their kids, but still, a couple of the moms did not come, but did not stop their kids from coming and doing so should they so desire, and all their kids did. In fact, there had had to be almost no persuasion whatsoever in this matter.

By the time ten o'clock was rolling around, and it was now getting too dark to see, almost all the kids are getting to the point of leaking, even the ones who had changed their Pullups already, and they all need to be changed and get to bed. No one complained about this in the least, and those kids that needed soggy baby bum changes all got them, but Silas, Thomas, Nathan, and Chase all said goodnight to their parents and went and changed their friends in their own tent.

“Today sure has been great, huh guys.” Silas said happily.

“Oh yeah, seeing all the other boys in nice soggy baby diapers all day's been awesome.” Thomas giggled.

“For sure.” The other two said.

“Would be even better if all the boys decided that they really like 'em and wanna keep wearing 'em.” Silas giggled cutely as well.

“No kidding, but right now the only ones I'm worried about are us, and I need a super soggy baby bum change.” Thomas said.

“Me too.” The rest said together once more.

“So me and Thomas change each other, and you two change each other.”

“Okay.” They all said.

“Are you three all as hard as I am?”

“Oh yeah.” They all giggled naughtily.

“Good.”

So, Silas pushed Thomas down first, as Chase urged Nathan into soggy baby bum change position as well, and at the same time, Silas and Chase released the tapes holding their boyfriends' soggy diapers on, and pulled them down, exposing their boyfriends' super hard little boy spikes. All four groaned as one.

They each grabbed a few wipes, cleaned their friends up, pulled out their diapers and finished cleaning them, slipped under them a nice super thick diaper and a doubler, and then went in with lotion coated hands and started lotioning everything very well. They all know full well that this very thorough lotioning has nothing to do with just a simple diaper change, they all know that what they are doing is far more, and they all want it equally, and it really should not come as too much of a surprise that neither boy being lotioned could last more than just a few seconds, before they exploded in their amazing little baby boygasms.

Once was simply not enough though, and Chase and Silas did not stop, and caused their baby boyfriends to cum twice more within just a few minutes, before they were satisfied. They had had to add a lot more lotion as they went, and their last time was with diaper rash cream, and when they were finally done, Chase and Silas pulled up the double thick baby diapers and taped them on well.

Chase and Silas are now so hard and horny, though they still really have no idea why or even what that is, that they nearly threw themselves into soggy baby bum change position, they really truly need to have their amazing little baby boygasms as well, and Thomas and Nathan waste no time in giving their boyfriends exactly what they need. In exactly the same fashion, and for almost exactly the same amount of time, Silas and Chase are lotioned, creamed, and pleasured, and before too long, they too are nice and thickly diapered.

“Wow. So, how much did you guys miss doing that?” Chase asked once they were all good.

“So much. Even last weekend, with my daddy changing us the entire time, and not getting to do that for each other was hard, I really wanted to do that with Thomas so much, but that really made up for it.” Silas sighed deeply.

“True.” The others agreed.

“Do you guys think that we're boyfriends now?” Silas asked seriously.

“I don't know.” Chase admitted.

“Because I think that we are.”

“I'd like that, but we can't tell anyone though, can we?” Chase asked again.

“Well, except our daddies, but I think they already know anyway, I think my daddy made it so that Thomas and I were together, and I think that your daddies are all happy with how it turned out for all of us as well.”

“Yeah, you're probably right.” Chase admitted, and the other two nodded happily as well.

“Wanna put our sleeping bags together Thomas, and then we can sleep together, and I really wanna kiss you again?”

“Okay.” Thomas said happily.

“Can we do the same?” Nathan asked Chase.

“Oh heck yeah.” He said giddily, and they worked to put their sleeping bags together. 

Silas and Thomas have the same sleeping bags, so they were able to do so, but Chase and Nathan did not, and so, they would not connect together, so they just opened them both up, and one would be used as more of a quilt, while the other was on the bottom. Their mats were pushed together as well, and then they all crawled into their beds with their boyfriends, and met in cute little baby boy kisses with their cute little baby boyfriends, holding each other tenderly as they do so, though still their tongues are not yet introduced, they have not yet figured out this particular pleasure, but that is okay, they are still quite young.

Minutes later, they all separate with deep and contented sighs, they all said goodnight to each other, and then Silas turned off the lantern that was their only light source, because they had already turned off all their other lights. Within minutes, they were all sound asleep, curled up to their cute little baby boyfriends all night long, all of them sleeping shockingly well.

Even though the boys slept in, it was still only just six thirty when they did wake up, and before even getting out of bed, they all kissed their boyfriends, snaking their hands down to their boyfriends' super soggy diapered dinkies, and rubbing them through all the gloriously soggy material. And they are all gloriously soggy too. Within seconds, they are all experiencing their first orgasms of the morning, yet none of them stop kissing and rubbing, and explode in two more before they are ready to face the day.

“Wow, I had a great sleep, but waking up was like a bajillion times better.” Silas sighed satisfactorily.

“Mmmhmm, for sure.” The other three sighed contentedly at the same time.

“Wanna get up and go show off our double thick, double soggy baby diapers and see how many of the others were brave enough to come out in just their super soggy night diapers?” Silas asked.

“Okay.” They all said happily, and so, they all got up, slipped on their sandals, and headed out into the cool morning air in just their super soggy baby diapers.

Almost half the kids are already awake, and even the ones that had been wearing Pullups the day before are wearing tape on diapers now, their parents had encouraged them to wear them, since they are much thicker and far more absorbent of course, and they too are unashamedly running around with the others. So far, six others that they spy are also double diapered for sure, though they suspect all the rest are as well, just that they are nowhere near as wet yet, so of course it does not show.

Within half an hour, the rest of the kids are all up and running around in just their soggy night diapers, and a further five are most certainly double diapered, and only one of the girls is wearing a Pullup, but she had clearly had to change, since she is the only kid who is not good and soggy. All the kids certainly seem to be enjoying the fact that they get to play without any care or concern in just their soggy diapers, and that is most excellent. All the kids who were sentenced for being bullies are absolutely double diapered though, just most of the rest are as well, and as they get more and more soggy, it is showing more and more, since most of the kids are not bed wetters, they had let it go after waking up at some point or another, which was fun to watch.

Considering the kids all started running and playing almost as soon as they woke up, it came as little surprise that when it was called out to get ready for breakfast, all of the kids excitedly ran and grabbed their eating gear, and pushed and shoved to get into the lineup to get their much desired food. It smelled delicious, heavenly even, to all the hungry kids, and there was even more than they are used to, since the four dads had gone all out and have lots there for them to all enjoy.

As the kids dished up, they went and found their seat and sat down to eat their mountains of food, and considering just how full most of the plates were, mountains they sure did look like too. Even Silas went back for seconds amongst the many other kids who are doing so as well, though he took maybe a quarter of what he had his first go round, but Thomas had near on the same amount again, and the blasted kid ate it all too, and finally claimed to be full.

“I think I need a soggy baby bum change now.” Nathan told the other three after they finished washing their dishes and hanging them on the line in their bags to dry and store.

“Yeah, I think I could stand to have one now too.” Chase said, and the other two agreed as well.

They noticed that a lot of the kids were getting fresh supplies now as well, or going into their parents campers to also get changed. With the amount that they had all drank with breakfast, all were smart enough to know that their current diapers were not going to last much longer.

When the boys made it to their tent, they changed their baby boyfriends again, all four of them cumming a further three times as they were very tenderly lotioned and creamed. It was unanimously decided that they were going to be double diapered once again, in fact, it was the only option that was voted on, and so, as they exit the tent, they are once more in only sandals and double thick tape on baby diapers.

The boys could not help but to notice that an awful lot of the others are also double diapered, and there are now only three in Pullups. The kids were all told to go ahead and play until lunch, and after lunch, they were going to go on a hike. Silas asked for and was given permission to show all the others the fort that they are making, and to ask them for help, and so, he took all the kids there and showed them, and told them all what they are needing. Silas then got permission to use a few of the different tools that they need to gather all the branches that they are needing, and passed them out, and they took off in groups to scour the forest for all that they are needing to finish the rest of the walls.

Within an hour, all the kids were back with more than enough branches to do the job, and so, Silas, Thomas, Chase, and Nathan all taught the others what to do and where, and they all happily helped. It only took an hour to get the last of the wall sections done. Of course, one wall section was left partially empty, for a door, and so, they all brainstormed that one to figure out how to make and attach a door that would actually function. Once they figured it out, it only took a few minutes to actually make it and install it though.

“Wow, that's so cool, and it's done.” Silas said happily.

“No kidding.” Lots of the others said as one.

“We should make a table or something around the centre post, so that we have one, and so that nothing can hit it, 'cause like your daddy said, hitting that and having the roof come crashing down would probably make for a very bad day.” Thomas said.

“Okay, we could do that easily, we still have lotsa things to do that with.” Silas said happily.

All the others were good with that, and as such, with all of them working at it, it took no time at all to complete.

“We should make a floor for it as well, so that it's not just dirt.” Nathan said.

“Okay, but how?” Silas asked.

“I don't know, I just think up the ideas, you guys getta figure out how to do it.” He giggled.

So, they once more all brainstormed this idea, and came up with an easy solution, and so, got permission to use what they needed, and Jake was good with that, helped and taught the kids how to do so, a few of the other adults had to help as well, and together they got it all done. They just took medium sized branches, cut them in half length ways, and used a few of Jake's hand planes to smooth them out and make them flat. The new floor boards were then nailed to the cross members that the kids had already laid down, using the cordless nailer, which Jake supervised carefully, but allowed all the children to use it. All the adults were suitably impressed at the small fully functional hut that the kids had all made, and were shocked that Jake really had done none of it, other than the roof covering, since he was tall and strong enough to do it. 

“You kids have done an amazing job of this, you should be proud.” Jake said happily, rubbing Silas' hair affectionately as he said so.

“Thanks.” They all said.

Jake gave it a few good pushes, and hits, to ensure that nothing could dislodge, and it was surprisingly strong and sturdy. It still moved a little, but nowhere near enough to be of any concern whatsoever. He felt it would take a good sized storm, with winds far more powerful than they have ever had in their area in order to knock it down. The kids were happy to hear this from him.

Silas, Thomas, Nathan, and Chase are all very proud of and happy with their little creation, and hope that they will be allowed to sleep in it. So, Silas asked if they could do so this night.

“I don't see any reason why not, it's every bit as secure, and possibly more so than your tent, and though it's certainly further away, you do have radios, so, if the other three dads are okay with it, then I say sure.” Jake said, and the three boys looked to their dads, who all nodded.

The boys yelled, “Yippee.” And took off to their tent to gather all their things and transfer it to the fort.

Since the boys each have a battery operated lantern that can be hung, they decided that from the centre support post they could lash a couple more small branches in such a way that they could hang all four of their lanterns, basically from all four sides, it would be certain to light up the entire place quite well in the full darkness, and so, they did so quickly and hung their lanterns.

Once the boys were done, they went and joined all the other kids in running and playing until lunch, and then yelled happily when they were told that they could come and eat. After a good lunch, everyone was told to gather their canteens and anything else that they wanted to take on the hike with them, and to meet by the house. When a few of the kids asked if they were supposed to get dressed, they were told no. Funny enough, but it was not just Silas, Thomas, Chase, and Nathan that were happy to hear this most excellent news, many of the kids were heard to say awesome, or wicked, or whatever positive response that they cared to give. Not one negative response was heard.

All went and grabbed their canteens, which was really all that they needed, other than their whistles, which were mandatory to be worn around their necks at all times when in the wilderness, and met by the house. As soon as all that were going were gathered around, they were given their more than customary instructions and then Jake himself started leading the hike. More than half the adults are staying behind, since they did not want to go, and so they are going to start a nice big spaghetti dinner for all.

Jake is not leading them up the lake trail, once more, it is much too far to go with so many people that are most certainly not accustomed to that sort of hike. Instead he is leading them up a different trail that leads to a beautiful waterfall. Because their property lies right in the junction of two mountains, they understandably have a lot of mountainous terrain, and so, a lot of beautiful mountain trails and therefore scenery as well. This particular mountain dumps most of its water off its south side, Jake and Silas are on the eastern side of it, but the hike to where most of its water meets and then dumps down in a beautiful waterfall is only an easy hour and a half hike from where they are. There is not much in the way of up or down hiking, only maybe fifty or so meters at any given time, and most of them gentle. There is only one really challenging part, but all did well.

“Wow, would you look at that.” Peter whistled when they made it to the waterfall.

“Nice eh, now you know how I get my inspiration to create such free flowing architecture, right from nature itself.” Jake grinned.

“No kidding.”

Similar comments were being said all over, from all that had never seen it before.

“Yeah, sometimes Silas and I'll come out here and just sit, and as I do, I draw plans for houses that are as beautiful as the nature surrounding us. That's why I do a lot of post and beam construction, even log homes, and use a lot of natural materials, so to make it feel far more in tune with nature. This and all the trails surrounding our creeks are the most beautiful places I know.”

“I agree, I've seen some of the houses you've designed, and they truly are beautiful, but yours is far more so.” Peter said.

“Thanks. It took a long time to design our house, I lived in a travel trailer for almost two years before I actually came up with the design I liked, and it was because I found this waterfall that I did. The first time I sat and sketched here, that was the house I came up with.”

“Wow, how many years ago was that then?”

“It's getting close to twenty years already. I'd just finished school, got a job, and then when my dad died, I inherited a boat load of money, so found this property and bought it and the trailer to live in while I decided what I wanted. Like I said, it took almost two years before I designed this place, and almost as soon as I did, I had it built.”

“Oh, you're a lot older than I thought you were then.” Peter chuckled.

“Not quite, but probably a little. I finished school when I was twenty, I started university when I was fifteen, took seven years worth of architecture courses in only five years, designed and had this place built when I was twenty two, and it was completed just before I turned twenty three. I just turned forty one.”

“Oh, five years older than I am then, I honestly thought you were the same age or slightly younger.” A few of the other parents who had not known also agreed.

“Thanks.” Jake chuckled. “It probably stems from the fact that I do at least two hikes per week, so I keep myself really young that way, of course Silas gets to join me, which is why the soggy little beast is so tough.”

“No kidding.” Peter laughed again, Silas nodded, though mostly about the soggy part. “But then, if I had this to hike every day, I'd probably do so as well.”

“Same.” A good portion of the adults there said as one. Even a lot of the kids agreed.

“And then there's your entire property, a farmers dream. You're gonna have such amazingly rich soil out here, I bet your gardens do shockingly well.” Peter said again.

“Yeah, they always do, that's for sure, even though I truly have no clue what I'm actually doing. How'd you know that though?”

“Because, I'm an agricultural consultant. Basically, if you need to know it for your growing farm, you call me. I teach all the growers in the area what they need to know to get the highest possible yield from their crops, and in most cases without using tonnes of harmful chemicals. I know your area, mostly because the farm down the road calls on me frequently, and they have beautifully rich soil, and so too will you.”

“Hmm, never knew that.” Jake laughed.

“Most people don't even realize that's a thing.”

“I sure as hell didn't. Do you have your own farm then?”

“No, I mean, I have a nice garden and all, but I'm so busy with my job and Scouts, that I wouldn't even have time anyway. I travel upwards of hundred kilometers to get to farms any given day, I'll sometimes hit two or three farms in a day, and then there's the times I'm at the university doing courses there as well. I also have my own lab there for doing experiments, plus I have my own lab at home, AKA a cool greenhouse.”

“Oh. I haven't really got a clue as to all that really, Silas and I do pretty good, but I'm certain we could do a lot better as well, so maybe one of these days I'll have you come out here and teach me some things.”

“I'd be happy to. How many acres do you have here anyway?”

“About three hundred and fifty usable acres, and another five or so hundred up the hill sides.”

“Must've been some inheritance.” Peter whistled.

“You could say that, but really, it didn't cost me all that much, it's just wild land really.” Jake laughed.

“Was there even power out this far, I'd be shocked if there was twenty plus years ago?” One of the other parents asked.

“No. And I hadta pay a crap load to bring it this far too. They covered some of the costs for the main line on the road, maybe forty percent, I hadta pay the rest. If I were to do it again today, considering that the solar and wind power generators are far more efficient, as well much better batteries now than then, I think I would've just gone with collecting and storing my own power, it probably would've cost a bit more, but then I wouldn't be paying anything else other than upkeep. If my power goes out for another month again like it did last winter though, I might just say to heck with them and cut it altogether and do that instead. It'll be a heck of a hit to the bank account, but probably cheaper in the long run. I bought a massive whole house, automatic switching generator years ago, because the power goes out rather frequently out here, but the blasted thing costs a small fortune to run for a whole month like that.”

“Ouch.” Several of the parents said.

“I guess that's the price of living somewhere so spectacular though.” David said.

“Yeah, and I knew that going in too, that it was gonna hurt a bit, because I'd already assumed that I'd haveta pay to bring the power lines out here, and considering they only had it to the farm down the road, and it's twenty plus kilometers away, and no one else will ever be able to use that line, I figured that I'd haveta foot the whole bill, so I'd already accepted that. Even with them covering the forty percent that they said they were gonna though, you know, it still cost more than I'd assumed it would. Oh well, whatever right, like you said David, it's worth it for what we have here.”

While the adults had been talking, all the kids were walking around, exploring the area, enjoying the beautiful nature around them, and the freedom to do so while wearing only gloriously soggy diapers. Almost all the kids are in fact truly enjoying that, so much so, that a full ten more kids will end up enjoying their diapers for the rest of their lives, nine boys and one girl. Of all the kids, only two of them are not enjoying their diaper time, but both are being punished with it, and are wearing Pullups because they have to, not by choice, that is for sure. Almost all the adults though are enjoying seeing all the kids in their diapers, especially the ones who are truly enjoying them.

Once all had explored all that they cared to, and seen all that they needed to, as well they were all well rested up, they headed back out for the nice walk home.

There was a nice snack of fruits and vegetables, as well as lots to drink, ready and waiting for them as soon as they made it back. They had all had canteens with them, but almost every last one of them were emptied long before they made it back, so the drinks were much appreciated, though there was not so much as one sweet drink to be had. 

Pretty much as soon as the kids had had their fill, they all went and started playing. All the games were being played, the playground was being used, and the kids were all having a great time. All the kids who are in nice double thick baby diapers are doing well, the few that were left in Pullups had changed pretty much as soon as they got back from the hike, and the ones in just single diapers are getting pretty near ready for a soggy bum change, so, as soon as one parent saw this, those kids were taken care of right away.

Dinner was starting to smell super good, and well before it was ready, Thomas kept working his way closer and closer to the porch, looking to be following his nose.

“No, it's not ready yet, just wait, or you'll be the last one allowed to dish up.” David said, before Thomas could even ask.

“I don't think that'd be wise Daddy, I'd attack you right now, I'm super hungry.” Thomas growled.

“Ah, yes, but I still know all your weaknesses.”

“Might not be enough.”

“Oh, I don't know, if I start tickling those insanely ticklish little armpits of yours, you just might forget about food. Now, scoot, be gone with you, your overpowering stench is ruining my appetite.”

In his defense, Thomas stuck his nose as far into his own armpit as he could, sniffed deeply, and came out and happily proclaimed, “I don't stink Daddy, you must be too close to yourself.” And giggling, he scampered away, Silas giggling in his wake.

“My god, I've never met a child like him, that boys stomach could drive him to do serious bad.” Peter could not help but to laugh.

“No shit. If I were to punish him by not feeding him, even for so little as ten or twelve hours, I truly would be fearful of my own life.” David said, not even the slightest bit joking.

“I sure as hell wouldn't be brave enough to try it.” Peter laughed, and Jake and Nick nodded their agreement.

Thomas must have been watching again, though, because no sooner had they been called for dinner, when he very nearly materialized out of nowhere. The other three friends tried to keep up to him, but he was simply too fast for them once food was called.

“We really do needta get you into competitive running.” David shook his head in amazement.

“Nuh unh. Just food.” He said, but was already dishing up.

The dads and Chase's mom had gone all out for dinner tonight. They have an amazing pasta sauce that has been simmering since late morning, with lots of good stuff in it, a massive pot of noodles to go with it, three different types of salad and a dozen options for dressing, and lots of perfectly grilled garlic toast to go with it.

Almost every kid had both their plate and their bowl with them, their plates they dished up as full as they possibly could with the pasta, and precariously perched as much garlic toast on top of that as they could, then their bowls were filled with their salad of choice, or for the kids who do not eat salad, whatever vegetables their parents can manage to force feed their kids.

As soon as the main carnage was over, all the parents dug in, but in almost every case, they had half what the kids took, even though they are all hungry and took lots as well. It was universally enjoyed by all, and about the only thing left by the end was maybe half of one salad total, so, not bad.

“Mmmm, that was super good Daddy. Just a little spicy, really tasty, and very filling.” Silas said.

“Thanks Baby. I would've made it spicier, like we like it, but there's too many here that don't like that much spice, but I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow?”

“Why, what are we having?” Silas asked happily.

“Thai. We're gonna do an amazing Thai buffet, of course we'll have mild for those that don't like it, but the kick butt curry chicken you love will be so hot that we're gonna melt all the toilets, again.” He grinned.

“Awesome. You guys are gonna love this. Well, except maybe you Nathan, you'll probably die.”

“Not probably.” He giggled.

“But you should so try it, it's so tasty good you can't possibly believe it. And definitely try my daddies spicy noddles, can't remember what it's called, but man oh man, so good.”

“I can't wait.” Thomas said.

“I'll try, but maybe not the super hot one.”

“Okay. So, what are we doing tonight Daddy?”

“Just play for now, but as soon as it's dark, we're gonna watch a movie. We're gonna set up the portable screen and the projector, with the portable sound system, and watch under the stars. Everyone will get to grab their sleeping bags and pillows and enjoy. But, for now, go play.”

“Okay Daddy.”

And so, the kids all went and played. After dinner was all cleaned up from, the adults sat around the fire chatting and relaxing for a bit, and when it started to get a little dim out, they went and grabbed everything and started setting it up for their movie night. By now, every kid needed another diaper change, and so, the four baby boys headed to their fort to not only change each other, but have a little fun, then grab their things.

Boyfriends changed each other, and because they all know that they really do not have a lot of time available, they went quick, but then, they went off quick anyway. 

“Wow, that just feels so nice, doesn't it.” Silas sighed deeply, for he was the last.

“Mmmmhmmmm.” The other three sighed deeply.

“Well, we better grab our sleeping bags and pillows and go get set up.”

“Okay.”

Silas and Thomas have to unzip theirs, so do so quickly, and then they all head out. They all got a surprise though, because as soon as they made it back, the unmistakable smell of popcorn assailed their noses, and when they looked, they can see a few adults over a couple huge pots, shaking them, where Silas knows that the popcorn is cooking. He knows that is the only way his dad likes popcorn, done on the stove, just a little oil in the bottom, and done the old fashioned way, by hand, because he says it turns out way nicer that way. Most of the adults had never even seen this done, so Jake had had to teach them. There are already several large buckets full, and Jake is busy dumping and mixing in the melted butter from the latest batch.

As soon as the popcorn was ready, all the kids were told to grab their bowls once more and to fill them up. Every last child filled their bowl so full that they threatened to spill over, but that is perfectly okay. As soon as they are all ready, the movie was started. They enjoyed the movie, all of them, kids and adults alike, getting up to reload their popcorn at least once during the movie, but lots extra had been made just for that reason.

“I love it when Daddy and I do this, it's always so amazing. We try and do movie night outside at least a few times during the summer.” Silas said happily as soon as the movie was over.

“No kidding, that was awesome, and the popcorn was way better than what we usually have.” Thomas said, and Nathan and Chase both agreed as well.

It had been a two and a half hour long movie, so now it was bed time for the kids, all of them ready to go, most of the kids going to their parents to get their soggy bums changed, but the four baby boys headed to their fort to go and sleep in it for their first time, all excited to be able to do so. They gave their parents hugs and kisses goodnight, and as soon as they made it, Silas tested the radio with his dad, and it was good, so, the boys got their sleeping bags situated properly once again, and curled up their cute little baby boyfriends, and passed out quickly.

Sunday morning, since they do not have to pack up, with it being a long weekend and all, another amazing breakfast was already being cooked by the time the kids all started to emerge from their tents. All kids are super soggy, and super happy, well, except a couple still, but hey, they will survive. Several of the kids look to be nearly leaking, but those are the ones that only have single diapers or Pullups, the rest are still good for another hour or so, and so, the kids ready to leak are taken and changed.

With absolutely no surprise, as soon as breakfast was called, Thomas was already there, ready and waiting to dig in once again. They had another truly amazing breakfast, and then everyone cleaned their dishes. This morning, Silas was instructed to lead all the kids, and a few adult chaperons on another hike, because the four dads and Chase's mom were going to set up something for them for after lunch. Jake suggested to Silas which trail to go, saying that it would be perfect, because it would take them roughly three to three and a half hours to complete, so, Silas happily took off, leading everyone. He had a couple parents up front with him, and then a couple in the back, and a few more throughout. All the kids loved all the hiking that they have done, but some of the adults were starting to regret coming on this one again, since they were getting tired and sore, but that is good, there were more than a few that could really use it too.

This trail is mostly flat, more just a nice nature walk really, they cross three different creeks, three to four times each in fact, and leads them to a really nice beaver pond. The beavers had created the pond by damming the creeks up, something that they got to witness, because you can actually see where they had done so, and it is impressive. Silas tells them that if you sit on the benches and watch for a while, that you can often watch the beavers as they work and play and swim. He also tells them that so far they have counted almost thirty beavers, and this year they had seen seven babies already. They got to see a few, as well as many other animals, and had a really nice time.

They took the rest of the trail back, because this one is a loop, it almost loops their property in fact, and all enjoyed it.

“Perfect timing, lunch is ready.” Peter called out just as they rounded the house.

“Oh, goody, food.” Thomas said, and then went and found his mess kit first, and was there to dish up.

For lunch there are lots of sandwiches and wraps, chips, fruits, and vegetables, and lots to drink. They all loaded up, and got fed up. All of the kids, and even many of the adults went back for seconds, and they all enjoyed it all a great deal.

As soon as lunch was all done and cleaned up, the kids were once again handed their sheets to do a much larger riddle scavenger hunt. All the adults had searched long and hard for hundreds of new and good riddles for their kids to figure out, all being emailed to Peter of course, so that he could do it all, and of course Jake had to tell Peter where all the best spots were. Of course, he had to veto at least a few riddles he felt would be too hard even for these kids, who seem to do pretty good with riddles. This time, the items that they were searching for, are going to be cool toys or useful tools that the kids get to keep. 

All the kids found this one to be especially difficult, because they have no idea where anything is, except Silas, but he had been handed a special sheet that would put him at just as much a disadvantage as all the others, this way not knowing where anything was would not be a pitfall to the others, but a boost to Silas. He and Thomas were clearly told this, whereas the others all got to pick their sheet at random, as they usually do. There are still only twelve riddles, but some of them are harder, and without knowing where anything is, they have to search longer to find their items as well.

Silas and Thomas came in second this time, and Chase and Nathan were right behind them, but they all arrived at just about the exact same time with the first pair, they just happened to make it first, so it was damn near a three way tie, and two more groups came up as their findings were inspected. At just a few minutes before dinner was to be called, the last group made it back.

They were all happy with all that they had found and got to keep, clearly there are two of each item, so that none of the kids have to fight over anything cool, because they all got the same, and there were some pretty cool prizes. But then there were the three pairs of prizes for the first three back. The first pair each got a set of two way radios of their own, Silas and Thomas each got a really nice multi tool in a really good belt pouch, and Nathan and Chase each got a emergency kit, with all the good stuff.

Then are all the prizes that they got to find and get to keep, each kid ended up with a really good compass, a very good quality whistle, a belt with pouches on them, a small backpack with built in canteen and straw, a really nice LED lantern, a really good quality thermal mug, and a nice set of binoculars. Then the rest of their prizes were toys that they would all enjoy. Jake had spent hundreds of dollars on all this for all the kids, happily doing so, and when the parents all found out, they actually gave him crap for spending so much, but he just shrugged and said it was good stuff for them to all enjoy for many years.

Finally it was dinner time, and all the kids excitedly lined up once more. Most of the kids could not wait, a few are hesitant, because this is food that some of them had never experienced, and so, they were unsure. Silas and Thomas, as well as Chase, could not wait to try the insanely spicy and see if the dads managed to do it right. Boy did they, once more, brows were being mopped up continuously as they all enjoyed the incredibly spicy and flavourful meal. Even some of the adults could not take the heat, and had to take the much milder spiced versions of everything, but those who liked the spice, thoroughly enjoyed their dinner.

“Mmmm, thanks Daddy, that was amazing.” Silas said to his daddy when he was done.

“You're very welcome Baby, glad that you enjoyed.”

“Oh yeah, and even I'm so full I think I'm gonna explode here real soon.”

“Good.” He grinned.

The dads were all praised on the excellent meal, and even all the kids who had been wary had enjoyed it, and some of them that enjoyed it a little spicy really enjoyed the extra spicy versions as well.

As soon as they were all cleaned up, the kids were released to go play and burn off all their dinner, and so they did. The parents pretty much all sat around the fire, talking and laughing. As soon as it was dark, the kids were all called back to come and sit around the fire, where it was another sing along and story telling. Before too long, though, all the kids were getting really tired and ready for bed, so, in pairs, they all headed off, but only after going and getting their soggy diapers changed. The only four that did not have their parents help were Silas, Thomas, Nathan, and Chase, and they headed to their little cabin, where they were going to change their boyfriends.

“How would you baby boys feel about quadruple diapering each other, and really showing the others what true diaper love is like?” Silas asked.

“We might get teased a little.” Chase said, but did not disagree.

“Probably not. You've all seen it as much as I have, almost half the kids are gonna end up diapered from now on, I think we can all agree that we've made a few other baby diaper lovers this weekend.”

“Yeah, only like five at most won't ever wear them again if they don't haveta.” Chase agreed.

“Exactly, and I was thinking four. So, I'm totally asking Thomas to quadruple diaper me, so, quadruple baby diaper me please.”

“Me too.” The other three said as one, and so, Thomas and Nathan changed their baby boyfriends first, and then they got their turn as well. Silas had snuck a roll of tape into the fort earlier in the day, just so that they could do this, and so, once they are all properly diapered, they tape each other up extra well.

“Mmmm, much better. Thanks, but now, goodnight Babies, have a good sleep.” Silas said, and then curled up to his baby boyfriend, and pretty near passed right out.

The boys had a great sleep, and woke up at just a few minutes to seven once more, and when they checked, they felt that they still have several hours more of glorious diaper wetting before they have to get changed. Boyfriends kissed and rubbed for a total of three cute little baby boygasms this morning, before getting up and exiting their tent. The dads only laughed at their babies when they saw what they are all wearing, but told them that breakfast is still at least half an hour away, so go play. This was not something that Thomas wanted to hear, but the others dragged him to the playground to play anyway.

“My god, what are you guys wearing?” One of the other boys asked, he is nine years old, cute, and Silas has the insane feeling that he too is gay.

“Quadruple thick diapers.” Silas grinned.

“As in four diapers then?”

“Oh yeah, it's so amazing.”

“Aren't you afraid others will tease you?”

“Nah, not really. Besides, you're not the only other kid here that's started to realize just how much they love their thick thirsty tape on baby diapers and how little they wanna give 'em up.”

“You know that?” He gasped and blushed.

“Yeah, but because we all love our baby diapers now, we see it from those that are starting to love them too. There's at least fourteen more that we're certain are enjoying their baby diapers, a lot, and at least half of them are probably gonna screw up the courage to ask their parents to keep them diapered from now on. You're one of the ones that I'm positive has already asked, there's four more that I think have already asked as well. And you five weren't included in the other fourteen either. No, only four for sure aren't enjoying their diapers, and maybe, but only maybe a fifth.” Silas said.

“Oh. How'd you know I already asked?”

“Not sure, just you seem really happy to be diapered. So, you did, huh, how was it?”

“Yeah, scary. My daddy asked me if I'm enjoying this as much as he thinks I am, and I said yeah, it's kinda nice. He asked me if I wanted to ask him something, and I whispered yes, and he said to ask, because he knows what I want, and that he'll say yes when I do work up the courage to do so. I said really, and he nodded, so I asked, and he said certainly.”

“What'll your mom think about it?” Nathan asked.

“Considering she moved out a few months ago, and I've seen her once since, I don't really care what she thinks.” He spat out.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“It's okay. Daddy says it's not a big loss, and the loser she's fucking can keep her.” Then he realized what he said, and slapped his mouth comically.

“It's okay, there's no adults around to give you poopoo for swearing.” Silas giggled. “I take it you heard him say that to someone else then?”

“Yeah, he and his friend were drinking one night a few weeks ago, and he said that. I probably wasn't supposed to hear that, nor that they went to his bedroom after and made lotsa noise.” He blushed.

“Ah, good. So, your dads friend was a man, wasn't he, and you know what they were doing, don't you?”

“Yeah.” He blushed even more.

“Oooh, you're naughty, you watched them, didn't you?” Silas giggled.

“Yeah.” He blushed madly.

“That's awesome, I've never watched my dad when he was with a guy before. What were they doing?” Silas asked, and all five boys are super hard in their soggy diapers.

“They kissed, lots, they sucked each others peepee's, and then they put their peepee's inside each others bums. They really seemedta like that though, they were moaning lots and lots the whole time, telling each other how great it felt, but, I don't know how it could, their peepees are huge, and when I tried just putting one finger in my bum, it kinda hurt.” He groaned.

“Wow.” All four boys said together.

“Yeah. It was pretty amazing. My peepee was super hard after watching them.”

“I bet it is now too, just like ours are. I've put my finger inside my bum, and it hurt a bit too, but then I tried it with some baby lotion, and that made it way better and felt really good.” Silas admitted.

“Wow, I'll haveta try it like that next time then.”

“Yeah, you totally should. Now I totally wanna feel a peepee in my bum too.” Silas said.

“Mmmm, me too.” Thomas, Chase, and Nathan all said together.

“Really.” He asked.

“Oh god, yeah. How much do you wanna suck another boy and have him put his peepee in your bum. We've sucked before, well, me and Thomas, and Chase and Nathan have, it's awesome.”

“So much.” He said huskily.

“You already know you're gay too, don't you?”

“Yeah, kinda figured it out after watching my daddy and his friend and thinking how much I wished I could do that too.”

“I think you and Cayden should ask to spend the weekend together then, I have a feeling he's gay too, and he's one of the others that's enjoyed his diapers so much I'm certain he's already asked to keep them.”

“You think so.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“What's funny, is it's his dad that was over that night.”

“Very nice. You should definitely ask then and play, lots, and diaper lots more.”

“Oh yeah, I'm totally gonna haveta now.” He said, rearranging himself, the other four had to do so as well.

“We should probably go play.” Chase said, now that everything was said that needed to be said.

Shortly after they started playing, breakfast was called, and so, they all headed to dish up. It is a snack type breakfast once again, and so, they all dug in and grabbed what they wanted, and kept going back until they were satisfied.

As soon as that was done, everyone started cleaning up, making certain that everything was left just as it was when they arrived. All the guests left first at just a little before lunch, but the four boys and their parents stayed to finish.

“That was awesome, thanks so much Daddy.” Silas said.

“Yeah, thanks.” The others all said together.

“You're very welcome Babies. So, who here thinks that there are at least a dozen more diaper lovers now?”

They all put their hands up.

Then Silas told all the parents about their new diaper friend Emmett and possibly about Cayden, and their dads. All the parents were happy to hear that. As soon as all the work was done, those that did not live there took their leave, all saying how much they had enjoyed the weekend.

Silas and Jake went and changed each other, got dressed, and then headed into town themselves, since they have shopping that needs to be done. They were out for only a couple hours, and when they got home, they stripped down to just their soggy diapers like they enjoy, and got everything put away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Silas missed his friends a great deal, but Thomas most of all, and wanted to bring him home after scouts the night of their next meeting. What is funny, every last one of the kids that Silas had assumed would want to keep diapers, were diapered. Every last one of them had worked up the courage to do what they wanted, well over half of them before they even made it home on Monday. The four kids who had not in any way enjoyed their diaper punishment, did not come that night, and in fact had decided to quit. Too bad, but their loss. 

“Daddy,” Silas said almost as soon as they were pulling away after the scout meet. “I want Thomas to come and live with me.”

“I know Baby, I know.”

“How was you guys' date tonight?”

“Nice. How long had you known we were dating anyway?”

“Little while I guess.” Silas shrugged.

“Figures.”

“You want David to move in too though, don't you?”

“Yeah, I kinda do.”

“Have you guys talked about it yet?”

“Yes, but before you go and get your hopes up, no, it's not gonna be for a bit yet.”

“Poop.”

“I know. All three baby boys are coming again this coming weekend, just like you wanted, so that'll haveta be enough.”

“I know. And next weekend I wanna invite Emmett and Cayden too, assuming their sleepover this weekend goes really well. Emmett said he asked, and Cayden's okay with it.”

“Okay, that's fine Baby.”

The rest of the week went by quickly and smoothly, and then, before they knew it, the boys were all there for the weekend, happy and quadruple diapered. Other than at meal times, Jake hardly saw the boys again, they stayed in their little cabin, and this time they politely asked to diaper themselves, Jake knows and understands why, and grinned brightly at the boys when they asked, showing them that he knows full well why, and that he is absolutely okay with it. He of course thinks both little couples are insanely cute anyway.

The boys almost cried on Sunday when they had to part once more, and were very happy on the night of their next scout meet to see each other once again. As soon as they were in and were free to do so, the four of them dragged Emmett and Cayden off to a quiet place to talk.

“So, how was your sleepover this weekend? I hope you gave each other a couple really good soggy baby bum changes?” Silas asked excitedly, but quietly.

“Oh yeah, it was pretty amazing.” Emmett grinned and blushed.

“Awesome. We all spent the weekend together again, and we had lotsa amazing soggy baby bum changes too, and we quadruple diapered each other a couple times.”

“So did we, it was pretty awesome.” Cayden said.

“That's great. You guys wanna get permission to come out to my place this weekend, and we can all be together, diapered like the good gay baby boy diaper lovers we are?” Silas asked.

“Okay.” They both said.

“So, we're really gay then, aren't we?” Cayden asked.

“Definitely.” All five of the others said together.

“Yeah. And it sure sounds as if my daddy is too, Emmett told me what he watched them doing. At least I don't haveta worry about him hating me for that, I kinda always feared I was, and that he'd hate me for it.”

“How long have you thought you were?”

“Since I was your age, so, seven.”

“So almost three years already, that's great.”

“Yeah. I kinda had a crush on my babysitter, he's really cute, and I think he's gay too, but Emmett's even better, 'cause he loves diapers as much as I do. Boy was that embarrassing when I asked my daddy if I could keep wearing diapers, but I'd done so before we even left your place. It was so nice. I actually missed getting to wear diapers to bed, but I stopped wetting when I was eight, and stupidly gave up my diapers.”

“Yeah, but now you get even better ones, don't you.”

“No, not really, my daddy always kept me in tape on baby diapers then, I was his baby boy. I really missed him diapering me, the first time he did when we were at your place, it was heaven, and I think he knew it right away, because he picked me up, hugged me real tight, and patted my baby bum, and told me to enjoy. Boy did I.”

“That's good.” Silas said.

Shortly after that, they had to all go join the activities, and played with all the others until it was time to go home. On their way home, all the boys asked, and were all given permission. Emmett and Cayden's dads were happy with that in fact, so that they could spend the whole weekend together. Neither actually knew that their boys knew about them or what they have been up to.

The next night, when Jake called both of them, though, he had to break that news to them, because Silas had held nothing back, and told him everything that Emmett had told him. They were not shocked or embarrassed, but had wanted to hold off on letting the boys know until they were more sure of where their relationship had been heading themselves. They had, of course, known exactly what the boys had gotten up to the previous weekend, and were very happy for both of them.

Once all five boys were at Silas', they excitedly went and diapered up super good and thick, each of them having four powerful gay baby boygasms.

“Wow, that's just so amazing.” Emmett sighed deeply.

“Mmmmhmmmm.” The rest all sighed deeper than the average seven to ten year old is really supposed to.

“So, have you guys been playing with your baby bum holes lately?” Silas asked.

“Oh yeah.” They all said excitedly.

“Yeah, me too, and last night, I got three fingers all the way inside myself, as I was rubbing my peepee, and it felt so good. It never even hurt, I just went nice and slow, and it felt so amazing.” He said exuberantly. 

“Wow, the most I've gotten inside myself so far was two.” Thomas said.

“Same.” The other four said together.

“You should totally try. I kinda found a really naughty movie website, when I clicked on gay, oh my god, so many men, all of them doing the most amazingly naughty things. Some of them even put their whole hands inside each others bums. It was awesome. I think my daddy knows I was watching them though, 'cause it was still on the screen when he came to wake me up, I had like twelve or thirteen explosions, and I kinda fell asleep. He never said anything about it, even though I know he hadta have seen it.”

“Really.”

“Oh yeah. The one I so totally wanna try, though, other than putting our peepees inside each others bums, is to suck each others peepees at the same time, and put our fingers inside each others bums. And guess what, I totally learned what all it's called. It's not peepee's, it's dicks or cocks, it not bum holes, it's assholes, or some of the guys call them their boy pussies, my daddy said the explosion is called an orgasm, but they call it cumming, and when they put things in their bums, it's fucking. So they dick fuck, finger fuck, fist fuck, and even tongue fuck each other. And you know how when we cum, it feels amazing, guess what happens when men do it. They shoot stuff outta their dicks, they call it cum, which I guess is why they call it cumming. Lotsa videos I watched the guys really liked eating it, now I kinda wish we could, 'cause I'd totally liketa try it.”

“Wow, I just went way harder than I ever have been before.” Chase groaned.

“Yeah, now you know why I came so many times. It was so amazing. I saved some to my computer, I'm totally gonna bring it out later, and before we go to bed, we can watch some of them. I saved the best ones I found.”

“Okay.” They all said happily.

Even though they are all good and hard, they leave their cute little baby bones for now, thinking that later might just be a lot better for it. They instead went and played. As soon as dinner was ready, the boys were called, and they came and ate happily, and voraciously, and though Silas had tried to be sneaky about it, Jake did see him go and grab his computer, and he knows exactly why. Ever since Silas had found the porn site, he had been studying it even more than his schoolwork, and Jake was happily giving his horny little son more than enough privacy to do so. The first day that he had accidentally caught Silas on it, he damn near laughed out loud, because he found Silas in a pretty much ruined diaper, he had been mauling it so much, and he had even still had two of his tiny little fingers buried all the way in his well lotioned little baby bum hole, fingering himself real good, and he was passed out cold. Jake had known that Silas had been in his room playing, he had heard that much, but after hearing his horny little guy cum for his fourteenth time, and then hearing nothing for at least ten minutes after, he felt that he should go and check on the poor little guy to make sure he was still diapered. He had honestly had no idea that Silas had found a porn site, or that that is what had made him so impossibly horny. He quickly searched through all the videos that Silas had watched, and chuckled to himself on a few of his choices. It seems that the apple had not fallen far from the tree at all, because he enjoys the same videos.

Well before the time in which Silas usually goes to bed, he told Jake that they were all getting tired, and were going to go lay down and just talk for a bit. He damn near laughed, knowing exactly that talking would not be happening at all, and wondered if the boys were all about to lose their virginity at the same time, together. He simply said have a good sleep, watched as they ran full tilt toward their little cabin. As soon as he was safe to do so, he called the other dads, doing a group call, and happily told them all, who were all equally happy for their horny little boys.

As soon as they made it, Silas got his computer all ready, and then all six boys laid down, aimed right at the nice large screen, because Silas has one of the largest notebook computers you can get. Silas opened up the folder he had saved the movies to, searched to find his own personal favorite, he has watched it six times already, and started it for his friends.

And for half an hour, they watched as two very late teen boys went all out. They sucked and fucked each other, they came and pissed in each other, they fist fucked each other in a sixty nine, and all six boys were trying their hardest to not diaper hump their diapered dinkies.

“Wow, that was really fucking hot.” Chase groaned.

“Oh yeah. I never even imagined that that sorta thing could be done.” Cayden said.

“And that's why this one's my favorite. Here's my next favorite one though.”

And for another almost thirty minutes, they watched as an entire group of men went at it, and they too got good and raunchy. The only difference was, this was also a diaper lovers movie, and all the men were diaper fucking each other, something that the boys all seemed to enjoy watching, a great deal.

“Wow, now I wish my little diapered dinky was large enough to do that. That was awesome.” Thomas groaned.

“Me too.” All five others said together.

“Wanna watch another one or two, or are you guys ready to play?”

“I think I wanna watch another one at least, and then maybe play.” Nathan said, and the others agreed, so, Silas put on another.

Silas put on his third favorite, another diaper lover one, but this one only two participants, who really got into piss play as well, and fucked each other after draining each others diapers, then putting them back on, only they each wore the others.

Well, that was more than enough for all six horny little gay baby boys, and without even turning off the computer, each couple got into a sixty nine, pushed down the fronts of each others diapers, and latched onto their boyfriends' hot little boy spikes, and started sucking them. Every last one of them not only has to cum, and bad, but they have to pee even more. Silas lotioned up his hands far more than was needed, passed it to Thomas, who did the same, then passed it down the line, so that the others had some good lube as well. They all slipped their hands into the backs of their boyfriends' diapers, searched for and found their little winking holes, and all found that they are so horny that they are already a little open, and so, they all managed to slip their first finger in, all the way, with zero effort or resistance.

And that was when they all came, at pretty near exactly the same time, and just as powerfully. Barely a second after their orgasms let them go, their bladders let go, and they all drank down all the sweet gay baby pee that they were being fed, and all were more than happy to receive this most delicious gift from their boyfriends.

Not one of them stopped, not one of them wanted to stop at all, and so, they kept right on going, and just as they were all about to slip into their second orgasms, they all slipped their second fingers in all the way as well, which set them off massively.

Still they did not stop, and continued on. Now that they have had two large orgasms, they can last a little longer, and this time, well before their third orgasms were upon them, they were slipping their third fingers deep inside each other, and so, they three finger fucked and sucked their beautiful baby boyfriends. They came again only a couple minutes later, and shortly after they, they all started slipping a fourth slender finger inside their boyfriends. This, they all felt, would be more than enough, because it was now tight, and even a little uncomfortable, but still felt amazing as well. By the time they came again, they were all taking all four fingers as deep inside themselves as they could, and there is now no longer any pain whatsoever.

When they came again, though, that was it, that was all they had in them, and they all fell apart, breathing heavily, very happy with the world.

“Wow, that was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my life.” Silas sighed deeply.

“Mmmhmm, me too.” The rest all sighed together.

“We better fix our baby diapers and go to sleep, I'm wiped now.”

“Me too.” They all said again.

And so, they did so, only they fixed their boyfriends' diapers for them, since they were the one to have done it in the first place. As soon as they were all back into proper position to sleep, they kissed their baby boyfriends lovingly, and this is the first time any of them introduced tongues, for they had learned of that fully as well, and this they enjoyed considerably.

Before too long, the boys were all sound asleep, sleeping the sleep of the very sexually satisfied. They slept until just after six, and when they woke up, they decided to do it all over again, spending well over an hour pleasuring each other, only now in super soggy baby diapers, and getting up to four fingers even faster this time. They are all a little tender in the backsides, but they all feel amazing as well.

“Mmm, that was amazing.” Emmett sighed first.

“Mmmmhmmm.” The rest all sighed in agreement.

“Tonight, Thomas, I want you to fuck me. I want you to cum in my gay baby bum, and piss in me, and piss fuck me real good.”

“Okay, and I want you to do the same to me.”

The other two couples agreed that they too wish for the same things, and so, it is arranged, all three couples will lose their virginity, together.

They finally exited their fort, and headed to the house to get some very much needed breakfast, which Jake thankfully has ready for the boys already. As soon as he saw them, he had to stifle laughter once again. Oh yeah, they are so totally sexually satisfied, and all are limping slightly. Even though he assumes that they lost their virginity last night, he was not far off either.

“You boys look like you stayed up extra late talking last night, you all still look worn.” He said, hopefully with a perfectly straight face.

“Yeah, we did.” Silas said, hopefully also showing nothing.

“That's good, you boys deserve to stay up all night talking.”

“Thanks. I hope you had a friend to stay up all night talking with too Daddy.” He grinned, and when his daddy grinned brightly, Silas knew he knew.

“Yeah, I sure did. I'm happy for you boys.”

“Thanks.”

“Dig in. I dare say you need it.”

And dig in they absolutely did too. They ate even more than they normally do, and that is saying a lot. After it was all eaten and cleaned up, they asked to go swimming, and so, they all stripped off their soggy baby diapers right there on the porch, and then headed downstairs. If the fact that Jake had been in a diaper shocked the two new boys, they did not show it, but they sure enjoyed seeing it. If the fact that they swim naked shocked them, again they did not show it, and they do not mind in the least.

Jake pushed the boys all hard in their morning exercises, and they all did well, even Cayden and Emmett enjoyed the good workout. They sat back and relaxed in the hot tub, sauna, and steam room, and then dove back into the pool and swam lazily for a while, before getting out to go get washed, dried, and diapered. This time Silas asked for Jake to diaper them all, and he agreed, but only double thick this time. They all agreed.

The boys went and played outside until they were called for lunch, came and ate, and then asked to go for a hike. Jake thought this was a great idea, and so after seriously soggy baby bum changes, led the boys on the beaver pond trail. This time, because they were able to keep very quiet, they got to watch the beavers for almost an hour, before they decided to continue on. Jake went and made dinner, and then called the boys once it was done, and they once again inhaled an entire restaurants worth of food. They went and played again, until at least a full two hours before bedtime, when Silas told his loving daddy that they were going to go curl up and talk once again.

After hugs and kisses goodnight, the boys happily skipped to their fort. They started off the night by watching another three videos, which made them even hotter and harder than they already had been. They are now super soggy, super horny, and wanting a great deal to play. The first thing that they did, was remove each others diapers, then suck them nearly dry, then they traded diapers and put their boyfriends on themselves, all giggling about how extra naughty this is.

And then the fun started. Silas, Chase, and Emmett all get to be the first to lose their virginity, and so, their boyfriends start by tongue and finger fucking them, something that none of them had truly been certain that they could do, until their boyfriends' baby bums were presented to them in this way, all three of them up on their hands and knees, wiggling their sexy little baby bums. They dove in and tongued with gusto, though, and all three boys below were moaning and sighing in immense pleasure.

Before too long, they were all ready. They wanted to wear their baby diapers, but knew they were not big enough to go through them, so, they pushed them down how they needed, and then, all three baby boys sunk into the fiery depths of their hot little baby boyfriends. It was too much, though, they were just too hot, and though they tried, they could not hold off, and all six of them exploded.

The sounds as they all exploded were phenomenal, and would have made even the purest of nuns and priests cum from just hearing them. They panted and gasped, they squeaked and squealed, and they came even harder than they had a couple times the night before.

And then the boys making love to their boyfriends did one of the things that for some reason they wall wanted to try like nothing else, they peed inside their boyfriends, and then started making gay baby diaper piss love to each other. This time they managed to hold off for just a little longer, but still, long before they truly wanted to, they are all cumming once more.

“Wow, that was amazing, but, now, you gotta do me, please fuck me.” Nathan said, after pulling out of Chase's very nice and sloppy baby bum hole, and righting both their diapers.

“Same.” The other two said, doing the same things, and then they all traded places, and they all get to enjoy the other side.

They too had not been certain, at least before having it done to themselves, if they would be able to tongue fuck their boyfriends, but now knowing just how amazing it feels, they too entered and tongued with glee, and really prepared their boyfriends good and proper in this method.

Once prepared, all three boys prepared all their diapers by pushing them down where necessary, and then slipped their hot hard gay baby bones inside their boyfriends' amazing gay baby diapered bums, and they started as long and as slow a love making as their limited knowledge allowed them. They are all enjoying themselves considerably, and this time they managed to last at least a little while longer, but when one came, so too did all the others barely half a second later. As soon as they came down some, the three baby boys on the bottom finally got to feel how it feels to be peed inside, and they enjoy it even more than they had in doing so to their boyfriends, no, being filled is far better they all feel.

For only one more baby boygasm, they all lasted, before collapsing together.

“Oh wow, I never knew being a gay baby boy diaper lover was gonna be so utterly amazing.” Nathan sighed so deeply it was immeasurable.

“No kidding.” Silas sighed.

“Mmmhmm.” The others agreed.

“Well, I need a fresh baby diaper, but there's no way I'm giving up Thomas' yet, so I'm gonna have my baby boyfriend poke a whole buncha holes into it, and then put another one with a doubler over top of it. How about you baby boys?”

“Same.” They all said, and so, that is exactly what they did.

As soon as they were all diapered and ready for bed, they once again curled up with their baby boyfriends, kissed surprisingly tender and lovingly, and then wished each other a good sleep, before passing out and having a great sleep.

This morning the boys woke up at just shortly after six once more, and laid there, cuddled up to their boyfriends, kissing softly and tenderly once more, passing all the love they possess back and forth. They may be little baby boys, but they are all well and truly in love with each other. It was Emmett that broke their kisses first this morning, and asked Cayden if he would like to suck him and finger fuck him again, because he has to go pee really bad, and hopes that Cayden wants it. Well, he did, and so too do all four of the rest, and so, before too long, they are sucking and fingering their baby boyfriends once again.

Their first cum of the morning they managed to hold off for a whopping one minute, and it was amazing, but then, all six of them had to go pee. They had all waken up with the urge to pee, a rarity for pretty near all of them, and now that they have had one orgasm, it wants out, and so, they all let go, and feed each other their wonderful loads. By the time the baby boys were working toward their second orgasm, they are already up to four fingers inside, and all are feeling utterly amazing for it. 

“Slip your whole hand inside me Baby, I think I can take it.” Silas pulled off and gasped.

“Me too.” Rang out all around them, and so, they all slipped in, and each and every one of them took it.

It hurts, and they all groaned deeply from it, but it also feels good, and so, they moaned deeply from that too, and they very slowly and gently worked their boyfriends in this manner.

Now with the pain mingled into their pleasure as it is, the boys are lasting a lot longer before cumming, and take damn near ten minutes before they cum once again, but, same as before, once one went off, so too did the others. Not one of them desires to stop, though, and so, they keep on going, and now that they are more used to it, and the pain has lessened, they are all pulling all out, and then slipping all in as far as they can, not quite punch fucking each other, but damn near.

This time they lasted an unheard of almost twenty minutes, and when they all came, that was it, even these horny little baby boys all went fully soft in the sucking mouths of their baby boyfriends. They all sighed deeply at almost the exact same time, just as they came down, almost five minutes after their last cum. Even though they are soft, down, and no longer sucking, not one of them has detached any, they are still laying how and where they were, panting and gasping a bit, their hands still deeply lodged inside their boyfriends, their boyfriends still mostly in their mouths. They had to have laid like that for a further five minutes after coming down.

“Wow, that was intense, I think that's the right word.” Silas sighed deeply.

“Oh yeah.” The others all said.

“Well, I needta pull out, get cleaned up, and go get breakfast, I'm starving.”

“Me too.”

And all at once, all six boys pulled free of their boyfriends, and they all groaned once again, now that they are down, that actually hurt a bit. 

“Wow, am I ever tired again, and I think my daddy's gonna notice we did something naughty, because I'm kinda sore in the bum, and I think it's gonna show when we walk.”

“Same.” They all said.

“Oh well, I don't mind. Now, pass the baby wipes around, I needta clean my hand.” He said, showing off that it is none too clean, but for good reason, and not one of them cares in the least about that.

The wipes were passed around, so that they could get the majority of the mess, but they all know that they need to visit the washroom to get cleaned up properly. So, that was where they headed first, and thankfully they found the outside door to the washroom unlocked, and so, they went in there first, and cleaned up. They all ran a warm wash cloth over the rest of their sweaty bodies and faces as well, and then deemed themselves good to go.

“Whoa, you boys look wiped, it doesn't look like you slept at all, and nice new walk you all seem to have. I hope you didn't go too far, or too fast.” Jake laughed.

“We slept, quite well actually, but what time is it, we woke up a little before six I think it was, and played for a bit.”

“It's just after eight thirty. That'd explain it. How many fingers did you take to make you waddle the way you are.”

“Since I know you'd be super upset if you found out I lied, we all slipped our whole hands inside each other.”

“You're right, I would've been upset, but that's an awful lot to take for such little baby bums so fast. You boys have just barely started playing with them.”

“We know, but it felt really good too, even though it's a little uncomfortable right now Daddy.”

“Yeah, know how you feel, and really, I can't say anything, I did the same thing, only you're a full three years younger than I was. Well, nearly, I was still a pretty young ten the first time I got fist fucked, you're an old seven.”

“Really, and you're not upset with us?”

“Hell no. Why would I be, honestly. I think it's beautiful and wonderful what you boys are sharing. I have no doubts that you all knew exactly what you were getting yourselves into. I'm sure all the videos you've been watching lately gave you more than a few wild ideas, and I know you snuck your computer out there, where I'm certain you six all watched with rapt attention.”

“Yeah, we did. That's not bad, is it Daddy?”

“Nah. I never told you that you weren't allowed to take your computer out there, and honestly, I figured you would, but you probably shoulda asked first, but I would've said yes anyway, and yes, I knew exactly why too.”

“Yeah, you caught me the first time I was watching, didn't you?”

“Yeah, you and I sure seemta like the same types of videos, I checked your history to see what ones you watched, and I'd seen a few of them already, and enjoyed watching the others that you watched as well.”

“Oh. That's awesome Daddy.”

“It is. So, I don't doubt that you're all starving, so, dig in. There's roughly a tonne of oatmeal there for you to enjoy. After breakfast we'll go swimming, and I'm gonna embarrass you all by inspecting all your baby bum holes to ensure you didn't hurt yourselves.”

“Okay Daddy, I don't mind, but how would you know?”

“The blood usually tells the tale.”

“When we cleaned our hands, there wasn't any blood.”

“I'm sure they were dirty though, so you might not have seen it.”

“They were, but I looked, and I didn't see any.”

“That's at least good, but I'm still checking each one of you.”

“Okay.” They all said.

They all dished up, ate that, then dished up again, another bowl just as full, and ate all that, then they all went back for thirds, only this time they took at most half a bowl each, and finished that off as well.

“Ah, much better.” Silas sighed.

“Good. Now, let's go baby boys.”

They all headed to the pool, and stripped down. Jake then instructed all the boys to spread their legs and bend over, and pretty much touch their toes, and so, they all did. They are all still messy, so he had to grab wipes and clean each boy up first, and as he did so, he was happy to see that he sees no blood or any indication of tearing.

“Okay, it seems you boys went slow enough and were gentle enough, because it doesn't appear as if you did any damage. You're all really well bruised, however, so you're gonna be a bit sore for a few days, and going poopy on the potty's not likely gonna feel very good, but, meh, whatever, you'll survive, and probably do it all over again next weekend.”

“Oh yeah, even though it hurts a bit now, Daddy, it just felt so wonderful, especially our peepees.”

“Yeah, know how you feel. When something feels so good that you almost crave the pain that comes along with it, you know that you're doing things right. Just take it slow and easy, especially for the first little while, and you'll be just fine. Now, the rest of you, even though I'm certain you think it'll be embarrassing, I assure you, you'll be fine, but you haveta tell your daddies what you did. Feel free to tell them that I already inspected you for damage and cleared you all.”

“Okay.” They all said easily, for they know their dads are the same anyway.

As soon as they were all washed up real well, they headed to the pool, and Jake led them through another workout, but for the first time since Silas was two, he had to bow out, and the rest did either just before, or just after him.

“Wow, you baby boys sure wiped yourselves out good, didn't you. I mean, I know that fist fucking takes a lot outta a guy, but you've never backed away from a good workout Silas.”

“Yeah, pretty tired.” He said, throwing in a yawn for good measure.

“Good. It's good for you, even though there are others who say otherwise, but I have some pretty strong words for those people.”

“Me too.” Silas giggled, and the others all nodded their agreement.

They relaxed for a good long while in the hot tub, sauna, steam room, and then a nice lazy dip in the pool to cool down. Finally they all head to the showers to get good and clean, and then get diapered.

The parents are all due to arrive soon, and so, the boys all help to clean everything, get everything packed up and ready to go, and then they got dressed only just before the parents were scheduled to arrive. Peter was first, but the others all showed up within a few minutes of him.

“Wow, you boys look exhausted.” He chuckled.

“Thanks, we were kinda really naughty boys, and well, we put our whole hands inside each other as we were sucking each other. It felt real good, but we're a little sore. Jake even made us all spread our legs and bend over so that he could inspect us all to make sure we didn't hurt ourselves, but we went nice and slow and he says we're all good.”

“Wow, you sure are a naughty gay baby boy. Boy, apple sure didn't fall from that tree.” He chuckled.

“I didn't think you'd mind, I even thought you might laugh about it.”

Around them, all the boys were having the same conversations with their dads, and they are all proud and happy for their beautiful little gay baby boys, and said so.

Before too long, all the extras were gone, and so, Silas and Jake also headed out to go do their shopping for the week.

“Thanks a lot for this weekend Daddy, and for being so awesome.”

“You're very welcome Baby. You know I'd do almost anything for you, but I think it's a beautiful thing what you boys are sharing. Embrace it now, for just in case it doesn't last, but always hold the hope that it will stand the test of time, and that you'll get to share it for forever more.”

“Thanks. So, when are David and Thomas moving in anyway? I know that you two are getting pretty serious.”

“Soon. Not sure when exactly, yet, but hopefully soon.”

“Goody. Have you asked Peter if he and his wife wanna move in yet as well? I know you wanted a whole buncha kids, that's why you built this gigantic house, and what about Nathan and his daddy, and maybe even Cayden and Emmett and their daddies?”

“As a matter of fact, yes, I have. I wondered if you'd figure that out as well.”

“Yeah, but it's kinda what I really want as well, and I know you wanted more kids here as well, like I said, that's why you built this huge house.”

“Yeah, your mother and I were hoping for a mess of kids, that's for sure. Sadly that wasn't in the cards for us, but, once they've all decided, then that'll be great.”

“Hope it's soon.”

“You just wanna cuddle and kiss your baby boyfriend as often as possible, not to mention all the other fun stuff you naughty baby boys have been getting up to.”

“Like you don't Daddy. I know you and David liketa put your peepees inside each other lots too.”

“Yeah, we do, and I'm just saying, if you were to say that we liketa fuck and fill each other as much as possible, it wouldn't upset me. As long as you don't swear all the time, it really doesn't bother me.”

“Really.”

“Yeah, for instance, using the naughty words that I'm guessing you've probably learned from many of those videos, tell Daddy what you baby boys did.”

“We sucked each others gay baby diapered dicks, we had our dry cums in each other, and pissed in each others mouths. We finger fucked each others gay baby boy pussies, we fist fucked each other, and we dick fucked each other, and even pissed in each others asses, and piss fucked each other really well. We also kissed lots, even using our tongues. We even tongue fucked each other. Boy does that sound super wrong, but man oh man, it felt so right.”

“That's a good gay baby boy.” Jake laughed.

“Thanks Daddy. You like doing all that too, don't you?”

“Oh yeah, and then some. I also love as much cum as I can, and I'm willing to bet once you baby boys start spewing forth your baby cream, that so too shall you.”

“Oh yeah, I can't wait.”

“Know how you feel.”

“When was your first time Daddy?”

“Well, I was ten, like I said before, and my babysitter was twelve. I really didn't even need a babysitter still, but I preferred him to come hang with me when my dad went out or hadta work. Anyway, he always changed my baby diapers extra well, and I loved when he did so for me, lots and lots. Well, one night after I went to bed, I was thirsty, so I got up, and totally caught him wearing one of my already soggy diapers, jacking himself off furiously. He could already cum, because I watched it squirt out, he caught it in his hand, and then as he was licking it all up, he was moaning oh yeah, hot little Baby Jakey, drink up all that cum you hot little gay baby boy diaper lover. That's when I came for my first time.

“So, by the end of the night, I had already sucked two loadsa cum and one loada piss from him, he sucked me to four hot gay baby boygasms, and drank down my piss as well. We introduced our fingers to each other, he was every bit as tight as me, he had never done anything like that before.

“So, from then on, every time he came over to babysit, he'd change me, I'd diaper him, we'd peepee our baby diapers lots and lots, and then we played. It was only a week later that we took each others virginity, and then not even a week later we gave each other our fists for the first time too. We were together for a few years, but unfortunately he got really sick and died when I was seventeen. That was hard, he was my first true love, and he died. 

“Wow, so two of the people you really loved died, that's sad Daddy.”

“Yeah, I've lost more than my fair share of friends and lovers, but sadly that's life. None of us escape that simple fact, but I hope that you never haveta bury a friend or a lover for many long years.”

“Same.”

They went and did their shopping, headed home, and stripped down to just their soggy baby diapers as soon as they were able to.

The week went by shockingly fast, and then, before they knew it, the boys were all over once again Friday afternoon. They were all very happy to be together again, and that night they made hot gay baby diaper love to each other for a total of three orgasms a piece, and one nice load of sweet gay baby pee.

Saturday, early afternoon, though, the boys all got a nice surprise, when pretty near at the exact same time, all the parents arrived. Each of them either with a very full truck or trailer.

“What's happening?” The boys pretty near all asked at the same time.

“It's moving day, we're all moving in here.” Peter said for all of them.

“Really.” The boys all asked excitedly.

“Yep.”

“So, now, everyone strip, and then we offload.”

And here is when Cayden and Emmett found out their dads were diaper lovers as well, because they too stripped down to reveal nice soggy diapers, and they too appear to be quadruple thick, the same as everyone else is. Both baby boys were shocked, and it was explained to them that it was their fault that the dads got into them, and have been diaper lovers for a grand total of maybe two weeks now, but that they will never go back either.

With everyone helping, they had the trucks and trailers all offloaded reasonably fast. None of the furniture had been brought, none was needed, all the bedrooms are fully set up, as is the rest of the house, so it was all left behind to rent with the houses. Only all their personal belongings were brought, but it was still a fair bit of stuff. They all had dinner together, and then shortly after dinner, they finished the last of the work, and by then, all their diapers were pretty near saturated, and so, they all went swimming. Thomas' mom and her girlfriend, a sixteen year old diaper lover of course, had no problem getting naked in front of all the boys and men, and though most of the boys would not look at them, they were fine with it as well.

As soon as they were finished swimming, they all got quadruple baby diapered once again, and then sat back and relaxed for the night. The boys still spent the night in their little cabin out in the woods, as they would many more weekends from there on out, where they got raunchy together, yet separate, and though they talked about playing together, they never actually did do it, they stayed in their pairs instead, and just enjoy all together. Many a night the boys would watch amazing gay porn, and learn new and interesting things. Hell, a few times they even got permission to set up the big screen and the portable theatre system, and would do so outside under the moon and stars. The dads always laughed at this, but admitted how hot it was, and even joined the boys in watching a few times.

Everyone was so happy, getting to live out there, all together, all alike, all free to be who and what they are, it was amazing. With Peter's considerable knowledge in farming, he got their greenhouse really producing, and the following year, he made an even larger garden than Jake had ever managed, by close to thirty times, so nearly thirty acres they figured, as well he brought his greenhouse, and bought one more kit that was more than twice as large as the other two put together, and now he is really experimenting. Peter ended up quitting at the university and cut down his traveling considerably, to concentrate more on what he was doing at home, but he still went and did the occasional course, but it was his books that he wrote that they used.

Jake did some of his best work, finding that having so many great people around him that he could bounce ideas off of really helped him, but of course he still did a lot of his best work outdoors, usually on one of their many trails, a few more that they had made over the years as well.

The other dads also did well, they too started working mostly from home, and so, they were home most often, and helped huge amounts around the house and farm. 

It was mid fall of their first year together when their power went out for the first time, and after running the generator non stop for just over a week, Jake said enough is enough, called the hydro company and told them to just disconnect him completely, and between all the adults, they pitched in more than enough money to purchase all that they need to make the house completely energy self sufficient. They still have the generator in case they ever need to top up the batteries, but they managed to find a way to have that done automatically. Of course the house is already shockingly energy efficient, but they found all sorts of things and practices to make it even more so over the years.

The baby boys, now, they are truly happy. They all grew well, and all enjoyed when they started producing cum of their own to enjoy, and boy did they. In fact, for each one, as soon as they started producing, their boyfriend was sure to keep him so drained that he was kept in near agony the entire time, and they loved every second of it. By their early twenties, they are all still together, and that is truly amazing, they never fell apart, which is great. All the parents too are still together, all happy beyond compare, and that is all that matters.

The boys all stayed in scouts until they were eighteen, Peter continued to be their leader, because he moved up when they did, and they found and/or introduced several others to the gay diaper life, a few of which ended up moving in with them over the years, two because their parents could not handle the thought of having defective children, but two more because their parents were as well.

Even though all the boys did amazing in school, and all went to university, they all went to the local one and took whatever courses that they wanted, they never even entertained the thought of moving out. Once the boys started having kids of their own though, Jake had to add on to the house, and they happily did so, and pretty near each couple had one child, but there were a couple more as well, so that is good.

The end.

****Thanks for reading. If you made it this far, of course. Now, I honestly cannot even remember how or where the inspiration for this story came to me, it was nearly two years ago that I started it already, and I did not write that information down. I do not recall it being a particular incident, so I am guessing it was a dream of some sort, probably inspired by the boy who became Silas, that is pretty common. Either way, it took a long time to complete, I kept getting writers block, and starting other projects, and coming back to this and writing another page or two or ten, and then getting blocked again. Hopefully this does not cause any errors that I missed, and though I caught a few in editing, I am sure there are more. As always, should you wish to contact me, I would love to hear from you at erich5748 at ymail.com. Just remember, flames get deleted, but constructive criticism is appreciated. As always, this site needs our support to keep it a free service, so please do what you can, as I do what I can. Once more, I hope that you enjoyed, see you on the next.****


End file.
